You May See a Stranger
by aquamarine-jo
Summary: A follow up to "Some Enchanted Evening" - it seems that Herrick and Mitchell have made themselves a monster...
1. You may see a stranger

For those of you who wanted to know what happened next, a follow up to "Some Enchanted Evening" - part one of a few!

It seems that Herrick and Mitchell have made themselves a monster...

* * *

><p><strong>You May See a Stranger<strong>

I sat bolt upright, my heart pounding and a feeling of absolute terror racing through me.

"There were... I saw..." I couldn't find words for what I had seen even though the dreadful images were burnt into my brain.

"I know. I saw it too. We all did."

The voice was familiar and I started to collect myself to look around. I had no idea, not a clue where I was. It was as if I had been unconscious, I had had no sense of time passing, what day it was – even if it was day or night. I looked down at myself, I seemed to be wearing some kind of gown, was I in hospital? Was I hurt?

"Oh. My. God."

It was a shroud.

I was dead.

I heard a familiar chuckle. Actually, if I was dead and someone was laughing at me... well, it just didn't make sense. I took a deep breath, which felt odd – I'll have to come back to that – and looked around. There was a man sitting beside the bed or table I was lying on. It was too hard and narrow to be a bed and I swung my legs off the edge so I could sit up more easily. I squinted a bit, my eyes clearing and my brain finally starting to work. It was Herrick.

"Right." I was determined to get this sorted out. "What the hell is going on?"

I jumped off the table/bed/whatever – I always felt it was easier to be authoritative when you are standing but the sudden draft made me realise that a shroud isn't a garment designed to move about it. Naturally. It had entirely opened up all down the back and – of course – this was the perfect moment for the door behind me to open.

"Did you want something boss?" Oh great. Mad Seth. And he was looking at my bum. Could this possibly get any better?

I spun round and glared at him and said with all the quiet venom I could manage "Just go away and leave me alone." That felt good! Something had definitely changed, I felt strong and angry and Seth looked scared and took a hurried step back. Brilliant!

"Bring us some drinks and fetch the clothes I have for Charlotte." Herrick's voice was calm and he brought over the thin blanket from the table and wrapped it round my shoulders as Seth disappeared.

"Well my dear" he looked at me in an assessing way. "You do seem to be a quick study. It's rare that one so young can darken their eyes at will. In fact it's unheard of that you are on your feet so soon!"

I had no idea what he was talking about but I had so many questions I didn't know where to start. He seemed to understand this – it was as if this wasn't at all strange to him.

"If you will be patient with me I will explain everything. It is all hard to understand at first but I do suspect this is all going to work out very well for you."

There was a knock on the door and Seth gingerly put his head round the edge, waiting until Herrick gestured him in. He laid a selection of clothes over a chair and another man followed him in with a tray of drinks. Without a word they hurried out again, both glancing at me warily. And so they should, I thought, tossing my hair back and standing a little taller.

"I'll leave you to dress" said Herrick. "I hope the choices I made for you are acceptable. I will be back to talk when you are ready."

He left me alone and I sat down. I was so confused. Was this real? It can't be heaven, surely not hell – maybe I'm dreaming? There was a decanter on the tray and I took out the stopper – whisky. Well that might help and I poured myself a good measure and drank it down in one. It seemed to steady me although there was no trace of the effects I usually felt from spirits.

I sorted through the clothes that Seth had brought in – a black dress in a beautiful silky fabric; it felt incredibly expensive but there were no labels that I could find. There were also a pair of black shoes with very high heels and a selection of rather glamorous underwear. It was a far cry from my usual serviceable cotton M&S knickers and high street clothes. The thought of Herrick shopping for this lot made me smile as I dressed and did my best with my long hair with my fingers. The dress felt gorgeous and fitted perfectly and I looked around for a mirror but there wasn't one. I felt beautiful and confident in the lovely clothes. That was the real difference I realised – I had never felt like that before, I had never felt so strong.

Herrick came back in, he didn't knock and he stopped to look at me, smiling, although his eyes were calculating. I suddenly remembered sitting in a bar with Herrick but he looked different to me now. I could see that he was powerful, that he was used to dominating, to being the leader but under the power there was something darker. I frowned – what was I seeing? And more to the point how was I seeing it? I couldn't answer this but I could feel the power that Herrick held, it called to me, it tempted me and I wanted it for myself.

"You look beautiful, even more so than I had imagined." Herrick gestured me to sit and he sat beside me and poured us both drinks. "Now I need to explain to you where you are."

He asked me what I could remember last and I thought and remembered the bar in the club, I remembered Herrick and Seth and there was someone else there too. I had a feeling that I had been in my home but after that it was all hazy.

"Do you remember Mitchell?" Herrick asked. "By rights it should be him here with you now, he made you what you are but he has abandoned you. That boy has no manners, none at all. Have you worked out yet what we are?"

I shook my head, and he started to explain. Vampires. I wanted to laugh, tell him he was mad but I could feel the deep truth in his words, this was real; this was what I had become. He talked about our history, about how I had been recruited by Mitchell, what the process was and how he had been sitting with me until I had awakened, knowing the terror that they had all felt. The horrific things that everyone saw before they woke.

"I will be honest with you; I would have killed you that night. Mitchell, however, has developed a conscience." He said it with a sneer. "And that conscience wouldn't let you die; instead he created you anew and then ran away. Luckily, I realised what had happened and when I saw what you had done to Mitchell and how much of his blood you had taken, I knew you had some potential."

He looked at me with that same calculating gaze, weighing me up. I crossed my legs, the dress sliding open a little and I saw that Herrick was following the movement of my legs in the sheer stockings he had bought for me. I smiled and stretched out a little further, looking at his reaction and seeing his eyes narrow as he realised what I was doing.

"Most new vampires are weak and confused. They have no idea of the world they have been brought into. You, my dear, are something new. I can see that you are already strong. You were born for this."

I knew that I should be finding all this ridiculous but I also knew it was true. There was a deep certainty in me that this was right and I had been waiting my whole life to be part of this world.

"Your first test is due very soon. You must drink and to drink you must kill."

Herrick looked closely at me, waiting for me to show revulsion or disbelief but I looked straight back at him. As soon as he had said drink I felt a deep, gnawing craving, it should have felt alien but it didn't. I knew exactly what I needed, I needed blood. Herrick stood and held out his hand. I took it and stood beside him, smoothing down my dress and feeling the craving rise.

"Show me how."

* * *

><p>He took me to a bar, Seth drove while Herrick whispered to me, telling me what I needed to do. When we arrived he made no move to get out and I realised he expected me to do this alone. I pouted at him, why wouldn't he help and he laughed.<p>

"Oh my dear, I know exactly what you are doing. You won't get around me that easily!"

He was wrong, I would, but it could wait. I was happy to play along for the time being and I walked into the bar alone. It was dark and smoky, a proper drinkers pub and as I stood in the doorway I could see no women in there, just men in groups, settled in for a dedicated night of alcohol and that odd kind of male companionship – football, cars and heaven forbid we mention emotions!

As I stood in the doorway I could feel eyes on me. I had already picked out a small group of young men standing near the door and I walked over to them, exaggerating my movements in the silky dress and feeling their appreciation. Fools.

"I wonder if one of you gentlemen could help me." There was a lot of nudging among the group and one seemed to be elected to talk to me and he stepped forward. "My car has broken down, I'm waiting for the AA and I'm a little nervous on my own. Would you keep me company? I'd be so very, very grateful." I looked at him, trying to seem slightly helpless while promising great rewards. It felt terribly corny and obvious but worked like a charm! I was going to enjoy this new power and how easy humans were to influence and control.

"Yeah. All right." He was trying to look casual but he was chuffed to little tiny bits and was already thinking about just how grateful I would be! Far too young to be suspicious about what I really wanted he followed me outside with his mates laughing and teasing behind him.

"My car's just a little way up the road." I tucked my arm through his and led him past Herrick's car and stopped under the next street light. Herrick had warned me to stay out of sight, stay in the darkness, but I looked around – my sight was so much sharper in the dark now – and could see no sign of anyone. That was good. I wanted Herrick to see this.

I turned to my 'rescuer' and stepped closer to him, so close I could feel the heat of his blood, I could smell it and I realised I could hear his heart beating, faster and faster. I put my arms round his neck and moved against him, feeling him respond. My mouth was on his neck, I could hear his blood, I could smell it and almost taste it and I knew without any doubt that this was what I needed. He had his hand in my hair, holding my head back so he could kiss me and I let him, letting him feel in control until I pulled away. I could see from the sudden horror in his face that my eyes were black and I savoured his terror before biting into his neck, feeling my sharp fangs pierce the artery and the blood flood my mouth. I had never felt anything so wonderful before.

His heart stopped, the blood was gone and I dropped the empty body at my feet. I looked over to the car, letting my black eyes search out Herrick's still figure, knowing he was watching. I blinked, letting my eyes clear and then walked back to the car and got in. I sat close to Herrick; I knew that he had relished watching me kill but that he wouldn't admit it. Yet.

"What about the body?" he asked.

"Seth will deal with it." I closed my eyes and leaned closer, forcing him to put his arm round me. He laughed.

"You clever little witch. Of course he will."

I think I slept most of the way back to the funeral parlour – such a dreadful cliché by the way! My body still needed to recover and reform and although the fresh blood was helping I was suddenly exhausted. When the car stopped Herrick picked me up and carried me through the corridors. Even half asleep I have to admit I was quite impressed. He wasn't a tall man, in fact I think we were probably the same height if I took off the skyscraper heels but he carried me as if I weighed nothing. And I knew that was certainly not the case, vampire or not!

When I woke I knew it wasn't much later and I was lying on a proper bed (this time!) with a cover over me. A quick check showed I was shoeless but otherwise fully dressed which was a relief as the thought of Seth making himself 'useful' wasn't a pleasant one.

I got up and looked around. It was a decent sized room and while it was plainly decorated it was extremely comfortable and obviously time and thought (and money!) had gone into it. There were two doors and I found one opened into a bathroom and one to a small sitting room – both plain but quietly luxurious with everything you could need. Initially I'd been curious about where I was but I could feel Herrick's presence all around me. These must be his private rooms.

I felt tired still, the euphoria of my first kill and the blood had worn off and it seemed that my body was not yet recovered from its transformation. Frankly I felt like death. Although maybe that wasn't surprising! My dress was crumpled and creased so I stripped and took a long hot shower. That was better. I'd washed my hair and looked around the bathroom for a mirror, annoyed that there wasn't one before I realised how pointless it would be. That was something that would take a bit of getting used to – how on earth was I going to mange lipstick? There was a plain black robe hanging on the bathroom door so I put that on and wandered back into the bedroom. Should I go and look for Herrick? I yawned, the bed just looked too inviting so I dropped the robe on the floor and snuggled under the covers and slept.

The next time I woke I judged it to be a couple of hours later – I seem to have an accurate clock in my head now. A lamp was lit in the corner and Herrick was sat in a chair watching me, his face hidden in the shadows. So how did I know he was watching me? It suddenly occurred to me that if I thought I could assess Herrick from his aura, see his thoughts, then he would be able to do the same with me, but with considerably more skill. I would need to learn how to hide. I pushed away the longings to have some of the power that was so clear around him; I needed to be clever, cleverer than him.

"Are you rested? Is there anything you need?" His voice was quiet and I sat up against the pillows as I considered my next move. I knew he had taken pleasure from watching me kill and I needed to keep him close while that memory was still fresh and vivid.

"I'm still tired but I'm sure I will be well by morning." I said to him. "Shouldn't you sleep? You must be exhausted after sitting up with me before I... well, before. It was good that you were there – you make me feel safe"

I wasn't lying, I was pleased he was there and I think he knew that. He stood and walked over to the bed.

"I don't want to disturb your sleep" he said and I shook my head and met his eyes, letting him remember what he had watched me do earlier. I moved enough to make the bedclothes slide down, just a little. The soft light shone off my skin and I knew he was tempted.

"Come to bed. You need to rest."

He looked at me for what seemed like hours and then he turned off the light and I felt him settle into bed beside me. I wondered if we would lie awake side by side without touching all night but he soon slept. For a man so still and contained when awake his sleep was restless, seemingly tormented by terrible dreams and eventually I had to hold him until the nightmares passed.

It was morning when I woke again and the sun was up. This clock in the head thing was distinctly odd, the room had no windows I realised but I knew without thinking that it was sunny. Of all the things to find weird about this new life... at least I suppose this one was harmless!

Herrick was almost dressed, just looking for a tie to match his dark suit and as I moved he turned to look at me.

"Good morning" I said and smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He looked distant and I could feel that he regretted staying with me. Even though nothing had happened except for me holding him as he dreamed he was unhappy that he had given in to me. I don't think he ever let anyone get close and he hated it that I had crept through his defences. This was not part of my emerging plan and I tried to let him feel positive thoughts from me, about how he made me feel safe, how much I needed him. Maybe thinking I was vulnerable would appeal more. I wanted him to be reassured; I needed him close so that I could learn all his secrets.

I let the smile drop and pulled the bedclothes tightly round me, and looked at Herrick with worried eyes. Did he fall for it? Possibly...

He smiled, at last - although his eyes stayed wary - and he came over and sat beside me, taking my hand.

"So, my dear. How do you feel this morning?"

"Wonderful!" I told him, not having to fake a smile this time. I really did, I felt fantastic. I knew I would need to feed later but right now I felt I could do anything!

This time his smile reached his eyes and I think he was assessing what use I could be to him. That would work – I can use that! I'm sure I can be very, very useful.

I'm not sure what might have happened next because there was a sudden commotion and the sound of a door being flung open in the next room. The bedroom door flew open and Mitchell burst in, the vampires following him had not entered Herrick's territory but I could hear them gathered outside.

Herrick was on his feet instantly and although his voice was soft it was chilling and it stopped Mitchell in his tracks.

"How dare you come in here without my permission? What could possibly be so urgent that you couldn't wait for me?"

"It's that girl, the one I tried to save... she's gone, disappeared and the others won't tell me what happened. Didn't it work? Did she die?" He stumbled over the words in his panic that he'd killed me and I remembered Herrick's sneering at Mitchell's inconvenient conscience. Herrick didn't answer him just looked over at me, Mitchell following his gaze to see me curled up in Herrick's bed among the disordered bedclothes.

"But that's her! And she's in your... But you don't... Herrick – what the hell is going on?" His confusion was comical and as he ran out of words I waited to take my lead from Herrick. I already knew that the two men had a complicated relationship and I needed to tread carefully. But Herrick felt no need to explain and let Mitchell draw his own conclusions, however surprising he found them.

"I think it would be gentlemanly to allow Charlotte to dress without an audience don't you? We will continue this discussion in my office. Charlotte, my dear, please join us when you are ready."

Herrick finished knotting his tie and left the room but Mitchell was still staring at me. I couldn't resist teasing him a little and I smiled sleepily at him and stretched like a cat under the sheets, letting him take a good look at what he obviously thought was Herrick's property. I could see his confusion clearly, he had made me, we had tasted each other's blood and I could read him better than I could Herrick. I could tell he hadn't fed since he fed from me and that although there were vestiges of the power that was so clear in Herrick he was confused and troubled. He was weak.

Herrick came back into the room, took hold of the collar of Mitchell's jacket and dragged him out without a word.

* * *

><p>I found my black dress hanging up, it had been cleaned and pressed which was a good job as I had nothing else to wear. I must go shopping. Although what about money? Given that I was officially dead going back to work wasn't an option, there must be some sort of arrangements, I supposed. Some kind of Undead Credit Union or something.<p>

Outside Herrick's rooms a vampire was waiting for me, and he scuttled off ahead to show me where Herrick's office was, opening doors and avoiding my eyes. I squashed a brief impulse to engage him in small talk as I could see he had no real strength or power, those days of getting by through everyday politeness were gone forever for me. I intended to take every bit of influence I could get and I would act as though I expected to be served.

In Herrick's office there was a bit of an atmosphere, it seemed that he and Mitchell had had words. Herrick was as calm as ever but Mitchell was slumped in a chair looking sulky. I tried to feel what he was thinking – good practice! – and got the sense that Herrick had been telling him to feed and that Mitchell had refused. Silly boy. Even I could see he looked pale and weak and there was something else too, some illness or injury, I couldn't quite tell what. There was a chair beside Mitchell in front of Herrick's desk and I paused in the doorway. I wanted to see how Herrick greeted me and whether I was to be relegated to the cheap seats with Mitchell or ushered to something rather grander.

"Come in and join us my dear." Herrick smiled and came to greet me, kissing my hand as Mitchell watched, his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what Herrick was up to. "Mitchell – pour Charlotte some coffee."

I looked around and decided that I would perch on the side of Herrick's desk; it aligned me with Herrick against Mitchell which would be interesting and gave me the benefit of height. Not to mention it showed off my legs which were proving to be a useful distraction, helped by the heels and sheer stockings, suh a wise choice by Herrick! Mitchell rolled his eyes at all this manoeuvring but he got up and poured coffee as Herrick asked. He winced slightly as he put the cup down beside me and I realised his arm was hurting. Mischievously I put my hand on his forearm and squeezed it saying "Thank you" quite innocently for the coffee. Although he didn't react I felt a flash of pain from him and I squeezed a little harder and this time he flinched.

"Oh... are you hurt?" I looked up at him, trying to look as if I cared "Let me take a look. Maybe I can help."

He looked at Herrick - who didn't react – and then shrugged and took off his jacket. His arm was a mess, covered from elbow to wrist in bloody gouges and what looked like bites and although it had started to heal it was slow and the wounds were inflamed and swollen.

"You did this." I heard Mitchell's words clearly in my mind although he hadn't spoken aloud and I remembered the taste and the desperation I had felt for his blood on the night when Herrick killed me and Mitchell brought me back. I had not realised how violently I had bitten him in search of blood or how much I had mutilated him in the process and it reminded me that this was part of what intrigued Herrick about me. I felt no guilt or shame about the injuries; it was just collateral damage after all.

"Why haven't you fed? Why are you letting this fester when you could heal?" I asked Mitchell sharply, more sharply than I intended. I knew that fresh blood would have healed him quickly instead of waiting in pain for the skin to slowly grow and repair the damage. Mitchell looked at Herrick in surprise and Herrick smiled.

"I told you she was exceptional. Goodness knows where it has come from; all she would have got from your blood was a hangover. Now, I assume you don't want to resume your duties as her maker, not that you ever actually started?" Mitchell shook his head, putting his jacket back on, hiding his ruined skin. "Good. Then I will continue to... care for Charlotte as I see fit."

He stood up and moved to stand behind me, putting his arms around my waist so I could lean back against him. Mitchell looked disapproving, this was behaviour from Herrick he didn't recognise and could not understand. He looked rather like a teenager who has just realised that his parents might have sex! It was working out very well – I wanted to be between Herrick and Mitchell – and no, not like that! Although... Anyway, I digress. They had a complicated history and until I knew more it was best that they were apart so I could work on Herrick alone. I supposed that Herrick was probably using me too, to teach Mitchell a lesson maybe, to keep him on his toes but that was incidental. I would soon get the measure of Herrick.

Mitchell left and as soon as the door was closed behind him Herrick let me go and went back to his chair.

"Now we need to begin. There is much for you to learn so I hope you are prepared."

Oh I was prepared! I sat in the chair vacated by Mitchell and looked attentive. I would learn everything I could, everything he could teach me. I would have Herrick's world for my own.

I'd tried that dark world for myself now...

...and it felt so nice!


	2. Across a crowded room

**You May See a Stranger**

Part two and Charlotte is still plotting and planning... should Herrick beware? Or should Charlotte?

* * *

><p><strong>Across a crowded room...<strong>

I'd been a vampire for about seven weeks and Herrick was slowly teaching me what I needed to know to survive. I suspected that there was a lot more he wasn't teaching me but I was prepared to be patient. Herrick thought he was keeping me under his control and it suited me for the moment to let him think that. I knew full well that when the time was right I could deal with Herrick. I just needed to be a bit stronger. I needed to feed and learn and bide my time.

I couldn't find out much about Herrick – the other vampires wouldn't talk to me much, although I could get the occasional snippet of information out of Seth. Now he had stopped trying to chat me up we were getting on better. He really wasn't the sharpest fang in the set bless him, but he was funny and quite sweet (in a weird way) and I teased him mercilessly. He took it in good part, possibly because he didn't understand some of it! He was close to Herrick and often travelled with him on his secret squirrel trips but would also be left to look after me when Herrick didn't need him. He would drive me when I went out without Herrick and on the longer trips we talked about all sorts of things. Not about Herrick though – even Seth was well versed in what he could and couldn't say and when I could tempt a little information out of him it was inconsequential stuff, nothing of any use to me.

Herrick was often away, and while he had to spend some time in his police uniform so that he was fully accepted in the police station, there were also some trips that were particularly mysterious and try as I might I couldn't get him to talk about them. Sometimes he went alone but mostly he had two or three vampires with him but whether they were for protection or effect I was never sure. I did try and chat to them but either they were told not to speak to me or they genuinely had no idea what Herrick was up to. Probably the latter – if he were taking someone to help it would have been someone with a leaning towards intelligence instead of brute force and menacing appearances. Maybe soon I could convince him to take me.

I was feeling my way into this new dark world – and I loved every moment of it! I was feeding regularly, as often as I could as I wanted to be as strong as I could be and Herrick was encouraging me. He often came with me; he liked to watch as I seduced humans and then killed them. He never said so but I was sure that he enjoyed the show and I found I was drawing out the process to try and make him react but he never did. I could read Herrick better now, although not as well as I could read Mitchell when I saw him. It was still the power that surrounded Herrick that drew me to him but I was confident in feeling his emotions and reactions from his aura and I used that to get my own way with him when I could. I tried to keep my intentions hidden from him and I was getting more skilled at concealing my own thoughts.

We shared his rooms and as the other vampires accepted that we were together I gradually started to get the deference that they showed Herrick. As I should! Herrick would occasionally kiss my hand in public or put his arm around me but he was sparing with his displays of affection, showing just enough to ensure the others believed it. In private he would rarely touch me; he did occasionally kiss me and hug me and he was always surprisingly gentle. I still kept him close to me at night, holding him tight to try and calm his nightmares but I had not managed to entirely seduce him.

He told me about our world and what we could do and he also told me many grand stories of the Old Ones. They had great strength, beyond anything we could imagine and while Herrick held them in huge awe I could feel his deep envy of their power. He talked about them a lot and I knew that he aspired to join them one day. Herrick told me I had a lot to learn, I had to understand how the vampire systems worked, how our kills were covered up and the clever ways in which we could get convincing photographs for official documents and where we could get those useful documents from. I found out where our money came from and the many contacts I would need to survive and I was amazed at the breath and level of vampire influence. It went to the very top of governments worldwide and through all of the major institutions. It had been that way for many centuries and the systems and routines were well established and worked like clockwork. No vampire would ever be abandoned if they were in need whatever they had done, and even though Mitchell had walked away he was still protected by this network. Herrick believed that our time was coming, the vampires of the past had foolishly allowed humans to take over our world and it was time we took it back. He was in contact with other vampire groups and I was sure that this was connected with his unexplained absences but he wouldn't be drawn on exactly what he was planning.

It wasn't all serious learning and we did have a lot of fun together. Herrick could be brilliant company, charming and generous – when he wasn't being all enigmatic and Brechtian that is. He was attentive, making me feel beautiful and cherished and there were many times when I would have done anything for him, would have forgotten all about my plans. Mind you, if I had to listen to his diatribe on the "Children of Darwin" one more time...

We ate in the finest restaurants and drank in the roughest pubs and had just as much fun in both. He took me shopping and was very clear about how he wanted me to look. I'd never been interested in clothes and fashion before - couldn't afford to be! – so I was happy to let him choose for me. Mostly.

He liked me in black or red with high heels and had no problems that I was then taller than him! There was something of his Victorian origins in the number of corseted styles that magically appeared in my wardrobe although any proper Victorian lady would have had the vapours immediately at the amount of cleavage revealed. I did have to draw the line somewhere though – if I'd let him have his way completely I'd have been laced up to a hand-span waist and imprisoned in the tightest skirts and highest heels to the point of total immobility! He liked velvet but with a touch of leather and lace, tall shiny boots and extravagantly high heels. With the outfits that he would choose for me to wear when I seduced and killed under his gaze I was starting to suspect that Herrick had a kinky side. He kept it well hidden but it was becoming clearer to me. That was good, and very useful to know! I could play those games too. I wore the most outrageous of the outfits that he bought for me when we were alone together and I postured and preened for Herrick, dancing to the tune he saw fit to play. I think we both enjoyed it and one day I knew I could crack the self control that allowed him to keep me at arm's length.

* * *

><p>I saw a surprising amount of Mitchell, considering how he had renounced the vampires and all they stood for! Well, he had this week... He was often at the funeral parlour to talk to Herrick. I say talk, often there were happy reminiscences about the places they'd been and the things they had done but more often they argued. Mitchell would always be the one to storm out, Herrick just smiled, he knew he would come back. They had far too much history to be separated.<p>

I'd become more comfortable with Mitchell now I had established myself in Herrick's life. I had thought he might resent me or warn Herrick about my plans – as my maker he could read me pretty well. But it seemed that he was happy to see me take his place by Herrick's side, thinking that it freed him from his obligations. I knew that he was trying not to feed but I had no idea why and I told him that often. He tried to explain it to me, how he couldn't bear to take more life, how every time he drank it hurt more than the craving but I was with Herrick on this. Blood is what makes us what we are, there is no escape.

We were sat together in a bar one evening, Herrick was off out, doing that minimum of work that was required to maintain the useful fiction of being in the police force. (Although I often wondered if it was the uniform that was the main appeal!) I'd already hunted and killed and was sitting quietly having a drink and savouring the feeling of the fresh blood when I'd seen Mitchell. He'd looked thoroughly miserable (for a change) and while I really didn't need to listen to all his angst and turmoil he'd seen me so I had to join him. As soon as I got closer to him I could tell why he was in such a terrible mood. He'd fed, not tonight but very recently which meant the cravings had got the better of him again. At least his arm had healed with the fresh blood – the pain I had caused him had gone and only the faintest scars remained. They would go too when he next fed – whenever that might be.

I put a fresh pint in front of him and he drank half of it without looking up.

"Thank you Charlotte" I prompted him and he grunted something unintelligible in reply. "Well if that's all the company I'm getting then I'm off, I'll get more sense out of Seth." I started to get up but he caught my arm and stopped me.

"I'm sorry" he finally looked up. "Please stay – I could use some company."

"If you're going to give me the 'sorry I killed you, sorry I made you, will you ever forgive me' spiel again then please don't even start." I was teasing him, he had apologised so many times to me for making me what I was that it was getting quite funny. "I'm happy. You're not. Let's just leave it at that and discuss the weather."

"Jesus you can be annoying!" There was a vivid flash of temper before Mitchell took a deep breath and consciously calmed himself, the blood was making him different and I saw a glimpse of what he could be. What he used to be. It was rather more appealing than the pale and weak blood-free Mitchell.

"OK! So, not the weather. Why don't you tell me about Herrick then? How you met, what he was like then?" I was curious about Herrick; he lived totally in the present and I had not been able to find out anything about his history. I knew his age – everyone did, age was an important part of the structure of the vampire world – but not who made him or who he was before. The only person he talked to about the past was Mitchell and this was my chance to find out more.

Mitchell told me about the battlefields of the Great War where they had met and how they travelled together for many years. He wouldn't linger on the death and mayhem they had caused, he wanted to whitewash his past but I could fill in some of the blanks and discrepancies. It wasn't so hard. He told me how Herrick could be cruel, how he would use people without a qualm and for a moment I wondered if he was warning me. Herrick had always been the leader, had been entirely focused on his own position and his own gains and that was what I could see in him and what I wanted to be. I tuned back into Mitchell, he was talking about how Herrick had always been essentially alone; he had never seemed to need anyone.

"So did he marry and have children when he was human?" I had wondered this from time to time but Mitchell just laughed.

"I don't think Herrick was ever really human. He's never mentioned it but then he's never told me anything of his life before this. I can't imagine Herrick with a family, can you?"

"OK, so what about since then? There must have been women somewhere along the line."

"Oh yes, hundreds..." Mitchell had gone off into a dream and I slapped his arm.

"Not you, you idiot! Herrick!" He laughed again, in fact he kept laughing as he went to the bar for more drinks and was still grinning when he got back.

"Herrick doesn't have women."

"So what am I then?"

"I don't know." He was suddenly more serious. "I really don't know. In all the years I've know Herrick I've only ever seen him involved with three women before you. There may have been more but only if he hid them and he doesn't hide much from me."

I was intrigued and pressed Mitchell for more information. Those three women had all been vampires, all quite young but strong and all had long dark hair and dark eyes. They all looked like me. They all dressed like me. This was getting weird.

"So what happened to them?" I had to know but Mitchell just shrugged.

"No one really knows and Herrick won't ever tell. You know him; he just ignores questions he doesn't like as if he can't hear them. I met them all but Herrick kept them close so I know nothing about where they came from and when they had gone it was as if they had never existed. I was told that one was staked and that Herrick did it but I don't know for sure. The other two just disappeared and I don't think they left him. No one leaves Herrick."

He finished his drink and put the glass down, looking at me thoughtfully.

"I know you think I'm an idiot for wanting to stay clean but you have to listen to me on this. Be careful of Herrick. He has great plans and he won't let anyone get in his way. He will drop you as soon as you are no more use to him."

"I can manage Herrick."

Mitchell laughed again as I said this but this time there was no humour. He stood and looked down at me. "I can't tell you what to do but be careful. Herrick and I have tangled lives. I hate him and I love him but I can't escape him. You still can and I think you should before it is too late. You will never manage Herrick."

He started to walk away but stopped and turned back.

"I think he is probably quite mad. I think Herrick is insane."

* * *

><p>There was a new vampire around. Daniel had arrived last week from another city, he'd heard about Herrick – everyone had heard about Herrick! – and he wanted to be part of his operation. Unlike the other vampires he didn't avoid me, they were all very wary as they saw me as Herrick's property but either he didn't care or no one had warned him. He was interesting – the traditional tall, dark and handsome and he had an irreverent sense of humour that really appealed to me. I'd spent some time talking to him when he arrived as Herrick had been off on one of his mysterious missions and we had laughed a lot. He was a clever mimic and already had Seth down to perfection! I suspected he could take off Herrick too but was far too smart to be heard doing that. Especially to me.<p>

Herrick had welcomed him and seemed to think he would be a good addition and, although he didn't tell me much, it appeared he was already keeping Daniel busy. Herrick's approval made me feel comfortable with Daniel – if Herrick liked him then I would too. He was looking for Herrick – who was off on yet another secret outing – when he found me instead, sitting at Herrick's desk and trying to make sense of the shadowy organisation that helped us to stay undiscovered. There were code words and special ways to identify us and it was all a bit tedious, necessary of course but dull, and I was getting bored. Daniel's company was a welcome distraction so I suggested he wait with me for Herrick to return.

We chatted for ages and finally Daniel stood up and stretched. He had an attractive lean body and I enjoyed watching him move. He reminded me of a cat – a big, dangerous cat, a cat that purrs before it bites.

"Come on – let's go out"

"Out?"

"Yes - out. Why, aren't you allowed out? Does Herrick keep you on that short a leash? You might as well still be human."

I bridled at the suggestion that Herrick had that much control over me and stood up. "Am I dressed OK? Do I need to change?"

He looked me slowly up and down, at another black velvet dress chosen by Herrick, this one short and tight and paired with high red heels. I could see the appreciation in his eyes and he ran a finger down my cheek, down my neck and over my breast, smiling his lazy smile, delighting in my reaction, my sudden shiver at his touch.

"Don't change a thing."

I was about to call one of the vampires to drive us but Daniel grabbed my hand and dragged me through the front office and outside.

"We're playing hooky! It won't work if they know where we are!" he shouted as I struggled to keep up in my high heels. Once we were out of sight of the funeral parlour he stopped a passing taxi.

"We're going to have some fun, girl. The sort of fun I bet you never get with stuffy old Herrick."

I didn't answer. Fun wasn't why I was with Herrick but actually I had become very fond of him and, anyway, we did have fun. But however much affection there was it certainly wasn't going to stop me from carrying out my plans. I had a moment of worry, what would Herrick really think of me being out with Daniel? Every sense told me he wouldn't like it, he would be seriously unhappy but I pushed away the concerns. It would be fine – he always scorned the morals and social niceties of the humans that he loved to watch me seduce and kill. It would be fine, really it would. Anyway, he didn't need to know.

I might have thought this through more but Daniel's hand was on my knee, sliding up my thigh, finding my stocking top and the soft skin above and all thoughts of Herrick fled.

We spent hours roaming from club to club, laughing and drinking and dancing with Daniel taking every opportunity to touch me, so openly I knew we'd be thrown out if anyone saw us. I was drunk – partly on vodka and partly on Daniel. It was the first time I had been with a vampire, other than with Herrick and that was a different case entirely and not as physical. The sexual attraction and response between us seemed amplified and was so intense that I could think of nothing else. I knew it wasn't about Daniel as such, it was about what we were, like calling to like and I understood Herrick's scorn of tidy monogamous human lives. The euphoria was intensified further by the fact that we had both killed and were full of fresh blood but despite his pleadings I had refused to let Daniel watch me feed. That was a pleasure I would save for Herrick and Herrick alone.

We were outside a club, it was late and cold. I shivered and Daniel pulled me close, kissing me and running his hands down my back.

"We should go back" I murmured, thinking about Herrick and wondering if he had returned yet.

"We should" he agreed. "What I want to do to you I can't do here in front of the bouncers, however much it would brighten up their night!"

We got a taxi and it only took a few minutes before we were back at the funeral parlour. Seth was in the front office and I asked him if Herrick was back yet. He said that he hadn't seen him but he looked worried and a bit evasive and he was about say something else to me when Daniel pulled me past him and along the corridors. He opened the door to Herrick's office and as soon as we were inside he was kissing me, pulling my dress up and over my head, dropping it on the floor as I reached for the buttons on his jeans. We'd reached the point of no return and neither of us could think of stopping now until we were done.

We were still entangled on Herrick's desk when the door opened and Herrick walked in. He said nothing, it was pretty clear what had happened and he closed the door carefully and quietly behind him. His face was expressionless but his eyes were hard and before we could move he was beside us, taking hold of Daniel and throwing him effortlessly across the room. His body hit the wall hard with an awful crunch and fell to the floor in a tangle. I scrambled to my feet and tried to grab my dress but Herrick was too quick and he kicked it away. He stood in front of me and I could feel the rawness of his anger, a fury that raged through him although no trace of it showed on his face. I had no idea what to expect and he put out his hand, still wearing his black leather gloves, and he stroked my face so very gently and spoke to me softly.

"Oh my dear. What have you done?"

He took his hand away and then in a movement almost too quick for me to see he lashed out and pain exploded through my skull.


	3. And somehow you know

**You May See a Stranger**

Part three – just what will Herrick do to Charlotte now? Is this the end? Well... what do you think!

* * *

><p><strong>And somehow you know...<strong>

I woke lying on Herrick's bed. I was alone and my head hurt. I managed to get upright, feeling sick and faint, and into the bathroom where I drank water until I was steadier. I was still wearing the remains of my underwear, torn where Daniel had got impatient and I winced at the thought of what Herrick had seen. I had got carried along with the fun and the ecstasy of blood and Daniel had played me. I guessed he had seen me as a challenge to Herrick's authority as well as an easy target and I had gone along willingly without thinking of the consequences. He had chosen Herrick's office deliberately; he wanted us to get caught. I had known deep down that Herrick would be so angry and I realised now – far too late – that I hadn't wanted to hurt him. I'd ruined everything.

I took a scalding hot shower, the pain in my head intensifying when the water hit the bruises on my temple. I wrapped myself in a dressing gown and sat in the chair to wait for Herrick.

I sat for what felt like hours thinking over what I had done and how I had ruined all my plans. In my quest to steal Herrick's power I had let myself ignore what he had come to mean to me. I should have been honest with Herrick; we could have ruled the vampire world together, we could have done anything together.

By the time Herrick finally came I was shaking and cold, scared of what might happen and wishing I had never laid eyes on Daniel. I expected the worst. Trouble was I had no idea what the worst could be.

He came in quietly, not in the rage I had expected and stood before me. I got up – whatever was going to happen to me I would face it. We looked at each other and for the very first time I made no attempt to hide my thoughts or to try and fool Herrick. There was just no point any more.

He stared at me for a very long time, expressionless, watching the tears run down my face. Eventually he sighed and sat down on the bed, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I did so and tried to say something.

"I'm sorry. For how I treated you, for Daniel... for..."

Herrick put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I know" and his voice was calm and gentle, this was the Herrick that I had realised I cared for. "I let you think you had fooled me but I have always known of your ambition. I was guiding you, teaching you and soon I would have told you that I knew. As you now appreciate we could have ruled together – between us there was nothing we could not have achieved." His voice then turned icy cold.

"Daniel. He was sent here to spy on me, to try and depose me. I will deal with him."

I shuddered. However Daniel was to be dealt with the coldness in the words told me it was something beyond terrible.

"As for you my dear" he looked at me and sighed again. "You tried to make a fool of me, a cuckold." Suddenly he was holding my throat, standing and lifting me high off the floor – I had never even guessed at how strong he was.

"You undermined my authority. I will not be embarrassed by a child." His fingers closed on my throat, the pain was intense and my vision was darkening. I was almost unconscious when he let me fall.

"But I continually forget how very, very young you are." He carried on talking, looking down at me. "I should allow you one transgression. Do get up. Grovelling at my feet – however satisfying for me – is not appropriate behaviour."

I got up; I had no idea at all what was happening. Was I going to be punished? Herrick's voice never altered, his face was unreadable and all I could do was wait and see.

"We will begin again. But I will know if you are hiding anything from me. Your one mistake has been made."

He reached out and untied the belt on my dressing gown, pushing it off my shoulders and letting it fall around my feet. I had to force myself to stand straight and face him – I felt totally exposed. Not just my body, after all I'd used that often enough to try and tempt Herrick but my thoughts, my emotions - everything. He slid his hands round my waist, pulling me towards him and although I wanted to put my arms round him too I couldn't. I waited; I needed to see what he would do.

"I understand how you fell for Daniel's dubious charms so easily. The union between vampires is intense and all consuming. It is too much for some to take and that is why so many are always alone. The tricks he has leaned in 40 years were enough to blind you to his faults and I should have warned you." He paused; looking at me thoughtfully, assessing, calculating, and he seemed to come to a decision.

"Daniel is young and still learning, he is a child. I am not. That is why I have waited; I needed you to be strong enough."

His mouth came down on mine – this was not the soft gentle kisses that were all we had shared before. This was harder, intense and as his hands moved over my skin I heard myself moan. The pleasure was raw and savage and my mind was full of light and colour. Rational thought fled as I gave myself up to Herrick, body and soul.

* * *

><p>When I woke in the morning every inch of my body ached and when I stretched out, kicking off the tangled sheets, I saw I was bruised and scratched. I could see the dark marks of Herrick's fingers on my skin and the dried blood but there were no bites. Not this time.<p>

I smiled as I remembered every moment of the overwhelming ecstasy I had felt, feelings and sensations that there were no words to express. The pain I felt was worth it – I would soon feed and heal and I would become stronger, strong enough to be a match for Herrick in every way.

Herrick came back into the room, already fully dressed and he threw my crumpled dress from the previous day down on the bed.

"Put this on and come with me."

I wanted to wash first and brush the knots out of my hair but he shook his head.

"It is very important that you come with me and do not argue or question anything. Do you trust me?"

I did – completely. There was no question of that after the previous night.

"Good. Remember that."

I put on the dress as instructed; it was torn, much more so than I remembered, leaving the bruises and blood clearly visible on my exposed skin. Herrick took me by the arm and we left – I was barefoot, my hair tangled and knotted and my make up smeared, I caught a faint glimpse of myself in the glass of a window as we passed and that vague shadow showed a pathetic figure. As we left Herrick's rooms the vampires who protected him were waiting and they followed us. Herrick was gripping my arm tightly, half carrying, half dragging me and the pain of his fingers on the bruises was hard to bear. But I stayed quiet. I trusted him. It didn't occur to me to do anything else.

In the biggest room all the vampires were gathered and Herrick walked through the middle of the crowd, letting them look at me in my bruised and battered state as he dragged me through the middle of the room. He stood in front of them and he dropped his tight hold on me with such a sudden movement that my knees buckled and I fell to the floor beside him. I felt his hand on my head and knew I had to stay there and I kept my face down. Herrick's voice was as even and quiet as always but his authority was absolute.

He told them that Daniel was a spy and that he had been caught and punished. He was gone and would not be mentioned again. I could hear that the crowd were whispering about me and I kept my eyes down.

"Charlotte is young and she was badly treated by the interloper who used her." I sneaked a look up through my tangled hair and I have to admit there were a few faces that didn't believe this for an instant. "You can see she has suffered from her mistake and she will be further punished." I wanted to smile – how very like Herrick to use the marks of his passion to prove I had suffered! How clever to let everyone assume that Daniel had beaten me.

He beckoned over Seth and one of the other vampires, a man I didn't know, and they grabbed my arms and carried me out. I forced myself to stay quiet – Herrick had said to trust him – but I could see Seth was looking worried and this worried me in turn. Despite our inauspicious beginnings Mad Seth and I were now friends and although he would never disobey Herrick he was gentler with me than the other man who was delighting in digging his fingers into the bruises circling my arms. I could hear Herrick's voice in my head telling me to trust him once more and then all was silent. I had to trust him – I could hardly fight off two much older vampires and escape – after all, where would I go? What would I do? Herrick wouldn't punish me – I knew he wouldn't. This was just for show.

Seth unlocked a door I hadn't noticed before and they carried me down some old stone stairs to the cellar. Dark corridors went off in all directions and we took the left hand turn to a small square space surrounded by old heavy doors with bolts on the outside. They looked like cells. Seth opened one of the doors. It _was_ a cell, a dark, empty room and they threw me inside. Despite my efforts to stay silent I cried out, both in pain and fear. There were chains attached to the wall and Seth locked them around my wrists – I could stand or lie down but could not reach the door. I tried to speak to him, his eyes were troubled but he shook his head. There was nothing he could do to help. Herrick had given him his instructions and Seth couldn't contemplate disobeying him. The door closed, I heard the bolts slide home and I was left in the darkness.

I lay on the cold stone for hour after hour, my brain ticking off each minute as it passed; the luxury of not knowing how much time had passed denied me, and I felt every second. I tried to hold onto Herrick's voice telling me to trust him but to trust him to do what? To look after me or to punish me as he saw fit? Maybe Mitchell was right and Herrick was insane.

After two days my mind had started to wander, drifting through memories and the pain from my cuts and bruises. The pain reminded me of the passion of the night I had shared with Herrick and that in turn sharpened the sense of loss. I needed Herrick as much as I needed blood. I needed to feed to heal and to stay strong and the cravings were getting fiercer, gnawing at my senses. I could feel the agony of the desperation for blood as never before – since I was made I had never gone so long without feeding and the pain of that desperate need was stabbing into my brain. I wanted to scream, to tear at my hair and my skin but the chains on my wrists stopped me. I could barely see in the darkness but I could feel the bruises that Herrick had left, they were not healing so what would happen if I was left here? Would they get worse? Would I rot and feel every single moment? Or would I stay exactly as I was now, in pain and desperate for blood forever? How would I bear it?

Did I still trust Herrick? Despite the pain and the horror of my position I wanted to, I needed to.

I still trusted Herrick.

Even so I was startled when the door finally opened and Herrick's familiar silhouette appeared. I tried to get up, the chains hampered my movements and I was stiff and aching but I wanted to stand and meet his eyes. If he was leaving me here then I would find a way to bear it, I had no choice, but I would see his eyes when he abandoned me. He watched me struggle to my feet, not moving to help and finally he spoke.

"I want you to know that I will never forgive you again. I want you to know that I never forget. If you disobey me or go against me again then you will end up here. Is that clear?"

I nodded. It was clear.

He looked at me for a long time, considering. I was bruised and filthy, chained and helpless but he looked at my mind and he must have approved of what he saw. He took a ring of ancient keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked my chains. The relief was overwhelming, he was letting me out, and I staggered as my legs started to give way. Herrick steadied me and guided me out of the cell, holding me up. Once outside he opened the door beside mine and stood in the doorway, holding me tightly so I had no choice but to look inside. Another dark cold room, empty except for Daniel's broken body slumped on the floor. I could see his eyes glitter in the dim light but it seemed he could not move and I heard again in my mind the sound of his bones splintering when Herrick had thrown him into the wall. Despite his paralysis his wrists were chained to the wall as mine had been, distorting his arms and shoulders and creating such agony for him that his pain was almost visible. Vampires have amazing abilities to heal and Herrick was taking no chances.

"How long will you keep him here?" I whispered to Herrick, holding his arm tightly as Daniels' eyes promised murder if he could only reach me.

"How long?" asked Herrick with a chuckle. "Forever. He cannot die but without blood he cannot heal. This is his punishment for what he did to you and what he would have done to me."

I shivered. I wondered how many other bodies lay behind the doors, if the women Mitchell had told me about were here, but I didn't dare to ask him. It was probably best not to know.

I tried to turn away, I couldn't keep looking at Daniel, imagining the eternity he had to bear but Herrick held me fast and forced me to stay. His mouth was close to my ear and his voice was very quiet and so very cold.

"Don't ever make me chain you to him."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice, knowing that he would do exactly that if I stepped out of line and then Herrick smiled, that enchanting smile that always charmed me, even though the terror of the cells lingered. He kissed me ravenously and held me close to him as Daniel watched us from his prison, forced to watch Herrick assert the authority that he had coveted, seeing him reclaim my body, the body that Daniel had tried to steal from him.

* * *

><p>After Herrick had done with taunting Daniel he had carried me upstairs and taken me out to hunt. He'd driven me himself - which was very unusual - and found me an easy victim as I was still weak and shaking. The blood had helped immediately, I felt stronger and my bruises started to fade. I would need more blood soon but Herrick told me that this would be enough for the moment. He took me back and carried me to his – our – rooms. We saw no one, I had no idea if the others knew I had been released or not, that was Herrick's problem.<p>

Herrick was unusually attentive, he ran me a bath and gently washed away all the blood from the healing cuts and the grime from the cellars. He even washed and combed my hair before I was tucked up in bed with lots of extra pillows. I let him fuss over me, I needed time to think but I what really wanted was a few minutes to myself, to try and process what had happened. I asked him for brandy. And hot chocolate. I knew that would take a little while and Herrick left to find someone to make it for me.

I kept hearing voices in my head. Herrick's voice saying "Trust me" kept replaying over and over but also chipping in was Mitchell, warning me, telling me to run and I remembered how serious he looked when he told me he thought Herrick was insane. Who was right? Could they both be?

I thought about Herrick – about his violent anger, his passion and his cruelty and how he could go from one to another without a pause or a warning, with that same even voice and half smile. And then there was the side of him that I was sure I was the only one to see and I thought of how carefully and gently he'd washed my bruised body earlier and how he'd patiently combed the tangles out of my long hair. It didn't add up but I knew I couldn't walk away. There was something in me that Herrick recognised; there was some way that we were the same. I just didn't know yet what it was. I couldn't discount Mitchell's warning but if Herrick was insane then maybe I was too. I couldn't even think of leaving him.

He came back in with my requested hot chocolate as well as brandy and glasses and I stared at him, trying to use all my senses to see what I could. He must have felt it as he turned and for the first time I think he deliberately let his defences slip and allowed me see a little more of his aura. The power was there – that was what had first attracted me – and the certainty and there was a warmth for me that I could feel but underneath was that darkness I'd seen before. It underpinned everything, it was menacing and completely beyond my ability to understand and interpret.

He came to sit beside me, pouring brandy for us both.

"I think it is time I rewarded you for your acceptance, for doing exactly as I asked." His voice was as calm as always but I caught an undercurrent of excitement.

"I don't need a reward" I said quite truthfully "I trusted you."

"This is not a gift or a treat, this is an opportunity." Herrick took my hand and turned it over, kissing the inside of my wrist where the veins showed through my pale skin. "This will make you stronger and more powerful."

I was intrigued – what could he mean?

"I told you of the Old Ones, the strongest and oldest of all the vampires. They cannot recruit humans, their blood is too old and it would kill them in an instant. They get a younger vampire to recruit for them and then, once their protégée is strong enough, they go through that process again. This time their chosen one can survive the old blood. Or at least most of them do.

"It has made me realise what I must do as soon as you are recovered. You no longer need Mitchell, he made you and he has abandoned you. I intend to make you mine."

My mind spun – he wanted to remake me. For a human, to be recruited meant that they were drained of blood to the point where they were on the threshold of death, barely alive and then they were given the blood of their maker. They died and the blood changed them, altered their bodies and brought them back. What did it mean for a vampire? If he drained me of blood I wouldn't die but I would be helpless and he could leave me like that forever if he wanted to. What would his older blood do to me? I knew Herrick was a long way off being one of the Old Ones but there must be risks surely? I might be stronger but what else might I be?

Herrick could see my confusion and he leaned towards me, took me in his arms and put his mouth to my ear.

"Trust me."

On this night it was I who suffered in my dreams, dreams of being imprisoned, chained, watching mine and Daniel's bodies rot while Herrick laughed.

On this night it was Herrick who held me until the nightmares passed.


	4. Somewhere you'll see her again and again

**You May See a Stranger**

Part four – What does Herrick have planned for Charlotte? Might Charlotte still find the power she craves or is Herrick still one step ahead?

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere you'll see her, again and again.<strong>

Almost a week had passed since Herrick had told me what he planned for me and – in true Herrick style – it had never been mentioned again. I tried to ask him once but his eyes turned so cold that I backed off; the horror of the cells was too fresh. I spent the time quietly, resting and feeding everyday to regain my strength. I saw no one except for Seth who would take me out to hunt, Herrick being busy elsewhere. I suspect he had work to do in the wake of Daniel's 'disappearance'.

I had too much time to think and I kept going over and over what had happened. The terror of being chained and abandoned lingered and I knew that Herrick had that to hold over me, he could use it to control me. He had hurt me and treated me with such casual cruelty I couldn't understand why I was still here. Why, despite everything, I wanted to be with him. But he had also treated me well and gently and the passion we had shared just that once was unforgettable. I couldn't leave. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to.

I knew I had to wait, that I had to be patient. The idea of having Herrick's blood to make me his intrigued me. If his older blood made me much stronger then maybe then I could challenge him or at least match him. Maybe I could still find the power I craved.

Seth had changed too; where we used to banter he was now polite and formal and he avoided my eyes, he almost looked scared of me. One night after I had killed I went to the pub where he was waiting to drive me home. He started to get up when I arrived but I wanted to talk so I grabbed his car keys from where he'd left them on the bar and sat down beside him, ordering more drinks. He sighed; I think he knew he was going to have to come up with some explanation. That or wrestle me for the keys and carry me out to the car which might have attracted some unwelcome attention!

We drank in silence for a while and eventually he looked up at me. I remembered how troubled he'd looked when he fastened the chains around my wrists and left me in the cell and his eyes had that same look now.

I put my hand over his. "Talk to me" I asked him and he shook his head. "Please. I know you can't tell me about Herrick but you can tell me what is bothering you. I know there's something wrong."

"No one's ever come out of the cellar before." He wouldn't meet my eyes and his voice was almost a whisper. "Herrick never goes back. I thought you'd be left there forever, like the others." He looked up, finally. "You've changed Herrick and no one knows how to deal with that."

I needed to think about this but there was one thing that was echoing in my mind.

"The others? Who are the others? How many are down there?"

Seth got up; he'd already said too much and I know there was no point in questioning him anymore. I would just put him at risk if Herrick found out and I wouldn't do that to him. I handed over the keys and we left.

Normally I would sit in the front of the car so I could talk to Seth but this time I sat in the back, I needed to be quiet. I'd suspected there must have been other people in the cellars as well as Daniel and Seth had confirmed that. Whether I wanted to know any more I couldn't decide. What I really wanted to think about was the idea that I had changed Herrick, it seemed completely unlikely but why would Seth lie? I smiled; maybe he did truly care for me. Then I remembered the pain and the coldness and shivered. Maybe he just saw me as useful. He had not hurt me since I had been allowed to leave the cells, although neither had I even considered disobeying him. I was so confused; Herrick was a mystery to me but he was a mystery that I couldn't resist. Maybe when – or even if – he would go through with his plan to let me have his blood our life together would be easier or perhaps I would have the strength to overcome him.

I was deep in thought when I heard Seth swear as he slammed on the brakes. Luckily I'd put on my seat belt and I was thrown forward but not hurt as the car skidded to a stop and I looked out to see Mitchell standing in the road. Seth was still muttering under his breath – I couldn't pick out all the words but it certainly wasn't complimentary! Mitchell walked round to the back of the car and got in beside me.

"Just drive" he ordered.

"But Herrick said you weren't to..." Seth started to speak but Mitchell leaned over as if to make him and Seth subsided and started the car.

Oh great, I thought, as if my life wasn't getting complicated enough. It seemed that Herrick had told Seth I was not to see Mitchell. Nothing more was said and we all sat in awkward silence until we were close to the funeral parlour. I hadn't seen Mitchell since he warned me to get away from Herrick and I wondered why he was looking for me now.

"Stop here" said Mitchell, opening the door and helping me out of the car. We were outside a small pub and although it was close by for some reason it wasn't popular with the vampires and I had never been here before. Mitchell obviously had and he found me a seat in a quiet corner in an old fashioned booth so we could talk without being seen. He didn't bother with polite greetings.

"I told you to run. Why didn't you?"

I didn't really know how to answer that, I couldn't even explain it to myself yet but I had to say something. I suspected Mitchell wouldn't let me get away without some sort of answer, even if it was one he didn't want to hear or understand.

"Why would I leave Herrick? I'm happy with him. You might not want to be a part of his world but I do." He looked far from convinced; he could tell that I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I know what happened. I know what he did to you." His eyes were narrowed, waiting for my reaction. I was getting more skilled at hiding my thoughts but this time it wouldn't work. He made me, he had tasted my blood and he felt the pang of terror that made me shiver when I thought of the dark cell. Despite that I still tried to brush off his concern.

"You can't possibly know what really happened. Anyway, I probably deserved it, I did something stupid but everything's fine now." I was gambling that all he knew about was the cellars, that one of the other vampires had been talking to him. None of them could have known the depths of the passion and pain that bound me to Herrick and I was certain that Mitchell didn't.

He caught hold of my hands, pushing up my long sleeves to see my wrists. There were still faint marks there that the feeding hadn't cured yet. He looked up at me. "He chained you. He would have left you. No one knows what made him change his mind"

I didn't know what else to say. I could see that Mitchell was worried for me, he knew Herrick well, probably better than anyone and even he was puzzled by his reactions. He would have said more, a lot more I suspected but a voice interrupted us.

"Well, well. Mitchell. And Charlotte. How very cosy."

It was Herrick, he was stood beside us, his voice was cheerful but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I had no idea how long he had been standing there and I realised that he was looking at Mitchell's hands on my wrists and I quickly pulled myself free.

Herrick sat down beside me and took my face in his hands before kissing me. He ran his hands over me, clearly demonstrating his ownership, watching Mitchell to see how he reacted. Mitchell just shrugged – he was good at that – finished his drink and stood up. I looked up at him but I was no longer interested in what he had to say; Herrick's touch had made me slightly dizzy, as he could always do when he chose to.

"If you need me come and find me" Mitchell said seriously, looking me straight in the eyes and ignoring Herrick. "But I'm starting to think that you deserve each other. How can you put up with this? You're as mad as he is."

He left and I watched him walk away, wondering if I should take more notice of his warnings, if he would really help me. I suspected his offer would have strings attached, no-more-blood-and-killing type strings which didn't appeal at all. Herrick's presence quickly blotted out those thoughts and I moved closer to him. He looked at me, the smile gone and stood up without touching me, walking out without looking round as I scrambled to catch him up. He didn't speak until we were back in the funeral parlour away from prying eyes.

"First Daniel and now Mitchell. What were you talking about, sitting there holding hands for anyone to see?"

He was angry and I took a deep breath, thinking fast. This was not the moment to say the wrong thing; I had to be very careful.

"Mitchell came looking for me – you can ask Seth, he had no choice but to stop and I thought it best to hear what he had to say. He would have only kept coming back otherwise."

Herrick nodded, that made sense and he looked slightly calmer so I carried on.

"He knew what had happened, he made me so there was no way he wouldn't know and he just wanted to see I was OK." Best not to mention me running away and the help he offered! Or that he thought we were both totally mad...

Herrick looked thoughtful and was considering, looking closely at me, into me. He seemed to come to a decision.

"It is time we moved on" he said. "I want you to have no more to do with Mitchell and the best way to achieve that is to break your link to him forever.

"Tomorrow you will become mine. You will need to be calm and rested so you should sleep now."

He walked over and kissed my forehead and I obediently took myself off to bed. Yet again I had done exactly as he wanted without question and it was only when I was on the very edge of sleep that I realised what I had done. I cursed myself for being so unquestioning. Once I had Herrick's blood I would be stronger and less compliant. Or that is what I hoped at least.

* * *

><p>When I woke Herrick was standing beside me and holding my hand. I smiled at him before I realised that he wasn't so much holding my hand as tying my wrist to the bed! He stepped back and I realised that both my arms and ankles were tied and I could hardly move.<p>

"We can't take any risks" Herrick looked quite serious. "This is a very rare ritual we are about to undertake and we must be prepared. I don't want you to get hurt."

I pulled against the ropes to see how much I could move – not much - and saw a change in Herrick's eyes. I started to suspect that this had very little to do with the exchange of blood he had planned and rather more to do with Herrick's preferences! Any excuse but, OK, two can play at that game and I made sure that as I pulled against the restraints I stretched out, putting on a show for him until I saw his face change. The smile became wolfish and I saw a glimpse of the predator that he kept so well hidden. I knew he killed and he always went alone, secretly, but I suddenly realised that I had seen Herrick hunt before. I knew that look from my last human moments when the predatory Herrick had hunted me.

Of course he didn't untie me and when I felt his hands and his mouth on my skin the pleasure was more intense than before, something I would have said was not possible. My head was filled with pure blinding sensation, chasing away all the concerns I might have had about what was to come.

Afterwards I was bruised and aching again, more so this time as I had goaded Herrick to even greater passion, I couldn't match his strength yet but I was finding my way into his thoughts and desires. I might have been able to break the ropes – I was stronger than I was when human - but I hadn't even tried and Herrick knew I accepted his domination. Right now it suited me to let him think I was entirely his, that he could do anything he wanted with me – or to me. I needed to be sure he would give me his blood and make me stronger.

After all, my turn was coming...

Herrick was lying close beside me, his mouth on my throat, and I felt his fangs gently scratch the skin, not a bite but just enough to let the blood ooze. He licked it away and raised his head to look at me, his eyes black. There was no need to speak – he knew I was ready and his mouth was back on my neck.

This time the pain was sharp and his fangs drove deep into my skin, piecing the vein and letting my blood flow into his mouth. While my mind accepted what Herrick was doing some deep rooted survival instinct made my body fight him and if it weren't for the ropes he may not have been able to hold me. He didn't stop and I forced myself to be still, to accept what he was doing and I let him kill me again. My mind flashed back to the first time he had done this when I was still human and I remembered the way that I had felt then. Then I had floated, drifting in the darkness but this was different and my mind was sharp, every feeling magnified. I knew my eyes were black, just like Herrick's and I could smell my own blood, could feel Herrick drawing it out of me. Now that I welcomed him with mind and body the sensation became exquisite and I savoured every moment.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me, black eyes meeting black eyes. He looked almost shocked, and he put his hand to my face, his voice unsteady and quite unlike his usual measured tones.

"I saw your life, your blood told me who you are" he said. I couldn't reply, I was beyond speech, but his words stayed with me as he stared at me. It seemed forever before he went back to the wounds he had made and took the rest of my blood.

I don't know how long it took, my mind was clear and I could see Herrick, knew what he was doing but I felt nothing physical any more, even the pain of the deepest bruises and the wounds in my neck had gone. It was as if my body had died. I knew that this was the dangerous time. Herrick could leave me like this and I would never recover and yet stay forever conscious. He lifted his head away from my neck and looked down at me, his eyes clearing to their usual blue but there was something there I had never seen before. Pity? Sadness? He said he had seen my life, who I really was and if that was truly what he had seen then I was sorry. It was not a pleasant picture and it might have revolted him, made him want nothing more to do with me. I had been damaged, broken, and I had only started to feel that I could be complete since I had left humanity behind. I thought he would walk away but I was wrong.

I watched Herrick lift his hand to his mouth and bite deeply into his own wrist before holding it to my mouth. The blood ran over my lips and I felt a shock – it was ice cold. How could that be? I remembered when Mitchell gave me his blood and that had been warm, not hot and rich like human blood but not frozen like this.

That first taste of blood gave me the strength to bite into Herrick's wrist and I felt the coldness flow into me, so cold it burned through my veins. Every drop gave me more strength and I was biting deeper and deeper into his flesh. I paused, I wanted to hold onto the feeling of Herrick's strength flowing into me and he pulled his wrist away. I closed my eyes and found my mind full of pictures, fascinating unknown images.

It was as if I was looking through the eyes of a child, as if I was that child. I felt the gnawing pains of a terrible hunger I'd never known myself and the aches of the cold, my hands and feet raw and stinging with chilblains. I was terrified, waiting to be punished for no reason, to be beaten again and again on top of the scars which never had the chance to heal. There was a desperation for something better, a new life whatever it took to find it. There was a doubt that I would survive to find that life.

The scene changed and I was older, roaming the streets looking for work, knowing I had nowhere to sleep; prepared to do anything to be able to eat. Stealing and cheating to get by, violence and danger around every corner.

Another shift and I saw the face of a woman, laughing as she rejected me and felt the pain of loneliness and the anger at those who didn't understand.

Finally some stability, warm clothes and work but no power or control, just servitude. The requirement to 'know my place' and how it was tearing out my soul.

Then I saw a child, a young girl, pretty and gullible and looking to me for protection while I assessed her worth. A sudden flash of black eyes. A vampire.

My eyes flew open, Herrick said he had seen my life, was this his? His human life? He was looking down at me and he knew what I had seen and I could have wept for the suffering I had felt from his past. But had my life been any better? A different time, a different world but no. It hadn't. We weren't so different.

I still couldn't move and Herrick brought his wrist back to my mouth, I needed more of his blood and I tasted again that glacial coldness, feeling my body come back to life. I was getting stronger by the moment, the bruises faded and disappeared and I pulled myself free from the ropes around my limbs, breaking them as if they were cotton threads. I sat up and bent over Herrick's arm, determined to take as much of this strange blood as I could. He held me close, burying his face in my hair as I drank.

We lay together for a long time after I had drunk all I could, Herrick still holding me and watching as I tried to come to terms with how I felt. His blood had made me feel stronger and more powerful but had also brought a melancholy feeling, a deeply rooted sadness. I couldn't shake off the images I'd seen of Herrick's wretched human existence and I knew that what he had seen of my past was also terrible. It wasn't time to talk about that – it could wait, we agreed on that without needing to speak. I could sense Herrick's thoughts now and knew he could mine. Equally I knew how to close my mind to him without having to do it consciously. I could still see the darkness that surrounded him but now it was less threatening. I didn't understand what it was or what it meant but it seemed more familiar, almost comforting.

I was surprised that I didn't want to hunt and feed on human blood but Herrick had told me before that only the young ones had to feed every day. As vampires grow older they can hunt more sparingly if they wish although some will always want to kill and drink as often as they can. I was one of the older ones now, no longer the vampire child, but I knew that I would always want to kill. Human blood would always call to me.

Herrick's blood intrigued me, why was it so cold? I don't think he knew either; he didn't seem to think it odd, maybe he didn't know he was different? I could only compare his blood to Mitchell's but deep down I knew that Herrick was something else. I could still feel that coldness as it flowed through me and I wasn't sure I could resist another taste. Herrick smiled at me, he knew what I was thinking and I could hear his voice in my mind.

"Again. Trust me."

He bent over my throat, biting carefully into the punctures he had made before and I could feel my blood flowing into his mouth. It felt just as intense as before and I closed my eyes, focusing all my senses on those two tiny wounds. This time he took just enough to make my head spin and then offered me his wrist in turn. The coldness was not a shock this time and I could concentrate on the feelings as the icy stream flowed through me. The pleasure that cold blood brought me was fierce and I felt my strength building even further.

This time there were no visions of Herrick's past and I got the impression that he was withholding them from me. He was able to control what I saw of his vampire life but he couldn't hide his human history from me. I wasn't worried about what he might see of my vampire life – it was short and he knew it all anyway. I'd prefer him not to linger on the episode with Daniel of course, it hadn't been my finest moment but I had no real secrets from Herrick. Except for the very minor detail that he believed I wanted to be his equal, to be by his side while in truth I wanted to surpass him. That I would keep hidden away from him for the moment...

We relished the increasing closeness of our minds and it seemed right that our bodies followed. That had changed too, I was stronger and Herrick's fingers no longer left bruises on my skin. I could match him and although the pleasure was as just as intense it no longer left me senseless and helpless. Now I was able to dominate Herrick as he had me and while he allowed me to do so I was sure that I had gained enough strength to make that acceptance worthless.

We exchanged blood over and over again and in between we explored our new connections. Time blurred into a kaleidoscope of blood and sex and I had no idea how much of the day had passed. Finally we were exhausted and we slept.

When I woke it wasn't much later and Herrick was still sleeping. Another change – usually he always woke before me but he had let me take much more of his blood than he had of mine and he needed to recover. He slept quietly, not tormented by his usual nightmares and I had an idea.

Herrick had held back any visions of his vampire days from me so I knew he must be hiding something although knowing Herrick it was inevitable he had secrets. What about when he was sleeping? Would his mind still close on me or might I be able to find out more about him?

Herrick's arm was over me, holding me losely and I could see that the bite marks on his wrist were still clearly visible although they were not bleeding. That was odd, I would have thought they would have started to close, we heal quickly normally, and I put my hand up to my neck to find that the punctures left by Herrick were also still there. I gently lifted Herrick's wrist to my mouth and kissed it, watching to see if he woke. He didn't stir and I let my teeth graze his skin. Still nothing and I decided to take a chance. I carefully slid my fangs into his wrist, gently drawing out the blood, just enough to taste and not enough to rouse him. I closed my eyes and waited.

The images came, far too fast to see properly. I caught glimpses of familiar faces, of Mitchell in uniform, of Seth (looking mad of course) and of many others I didn't know and places I couldn't recognise. Then one face stood out. A woman, smiling and laughing; reaching out to me - to Herrick - with warmth and compassion. She had dark hair and eyes, was wearing a dress that could only have been made in the 1920s and her hair was bobbed. We could have been sisters.

This must be one of the women Mitchell talked of. I could tell she looked at Herrick with affection, but she too had that darkness about her and while I could feel Herrick's attraction to her there was wariness as well.

He didn't trust her.

The picture changed and I saw her again and felt Herrick's rage and despair. She was in bed with another man, his mouth on her breast, her laughter cutting through me. They looked up and saw me, saw Herrick, and I realised that the man was Mitchell.

Now Herrick had hold of her, crushing her throat, shaking her, shouting at her, words I couldn't hear while Mitchell tried to pull him away but Herrick was stronger. He had a stake and I felt him force it through her heart and I watched, seeing what he saw as she turned to smoke in his arms.

I opened my eyes, shaking my head to try and clear these pictures, horrified at what they meant. Why had he not killed me after he found me with Daniel? What was so different about what I had done to him? Why was I spared?

There was one difference – Mitchell. I had hurt Herrick as she had but it was Mitchell that had hurt him more. I realised one more thing.

Mitchell had lied to me.


	5. Someone may be laughing

**You May See a Stranger**

Part five – Herrick's away so does Charlotte get to play?

* * *

><p><strong>Someone may be laughing...<strong>

I'd slept fitfully after the visions of Herrick's past but as usual Herrick was awake before me and was already dressed when I woke. Normally he would be gone, off to do whatever it was he spent his days doing but today he drank coffee and waited, watching me dress and do my hair - and for once not telling me exactly what he wanted me to wear!

I was finally ready and I pirouetted for his approval and he smiled as he looked me up and down. But then he frowned, he was looking at my neck and he reached out a hand and ran his fingers over the wounds he had made. They had not closed at all and when he stretched out his arm I saw that the matching punctures on his wrist were also still clear, although they would normally be hidden by the cuffs of his endless supply of perfectly pressed white shirts.

"They will never heal" he told me. "They show what we have done, how we are bound to each other." He took a black silk scarf from my wardrobe and after he had kissed the wounds he carefully wrapped it around my throat, hiding the marks.

"No one else needs to know."

We walked together through the corridors, my hand on Herrick's arm and while the vampires we passed couldn't have know what had happened they knew something had changed. They had all been wary of me since I had been released from the cells but now they looked almost scared. It must have been clear that I was suddenly much more powerful.

Herrick's attitude had also changed, he neither ignored me or made excessive shows of affection, it seemed he felt he had nothing more to prove and - finally – I really believed he trusted me.

Over the next few days Herrick started to let me into the real secrets of what he spent his time doing. I had already learned about the basic mechanisms that ran our world and kept us safe but now I could start to explore Herrick's version of that world. He had great plans, he believed that the age of the vampires was coming, the great revolution, and that soon the human race would just be there to service us, provide us with blood and do the manual tasks we shouldn't be bothered with.

Did I think it would happen? Honestly? No. Not a hope in hell but, of course, there was no way I was going to tell Herrick that! His networks could be very useful to me so I was happy to let him teach me and guide me though his ideas.

He was in contact with groups of like minded vampires all over the UK and across Europe and had even started to make tentative contact with groups in the United States. He was drawing up list of potential recruits to strengthen our ranks, to make our society self sufficient and he said that the other groups were all doing the same thing in their areas. It wasn't yet the right time to put that plan into action but he wanted everything to be ready. He promised to introduce me to his contacts; that we would travel together gaining support and bringing more groups on board. I would have to earn their trust and respect and patience was never my strong suit but I smiled and agreed and set out to learn as much as I could as fast I was able.

Herrick and I were together constantly but we didn't talk about what we had seen in each other's blood, it was too painful to revisit our human history and anyway, what would it achieve? The experience of sharing our blood had been so intense it seemed almost unreal and it seemed wrong to try to put it into words. So far we had resisted taking each other's blood again and Herrick warned that it was dangerously addictive and should be done rarely, if at all. I wasn't concerned by his warnings about addiction, I knew that all blood was an addiction and I saw nothing wrong with it. I found that I was dreaming about the taste of that strange cold blood.

I also kept replaying the sights I had stolen from Herrick's memory while he slept but I shielded those from Herrick. I didn't want him to know I could tap into his mind in that way – it might be rather useful. I couldn't decide whether to confront Mitchell about how he had betrayed Herrick. He had lied to me about knowing the fate of Herrick's women, of one of them for certain, and I suspected he knew more about the others too. I put that to one side for the moment – Mitchell could wait. He wouldn't go far.

I didn't have to wait long as Mitchell came to me. Herrick was away, he had to visit the group that had sent Daniel and in the circumstances we agreed it was probably best I didn't accompany him. The official line was that Daniel had disappeared, the implication being that he had taken one risk too many and Herrick wanted to make sure that the rest of the group knew that they too might 'disappear' if they challenged him. He left me in charge of Bristol.

There wasn't much for me to do, Herrick made sure that his area ran like clockwork and beyond the normal clearing up and financial arrangements that needed seeing to I had plenty of time to work through Herrick's impeccably organised filing systems. I knew that not everything was in the files, much of it was in Herrick's head but there was time to get to that later – whether he wanted me to or not. I just had to learn how to find exactly what I wanted in Herrick's memory. How hard could it be?

Seth brought me coffee and told me that Mitchell had arrived looking for Herrick and was not best pleased to find he was away. I asked him to bring him in to see me. How convenient!

Mitchell looked sulky when he came in with Seth following him and flung himself down in a chair. He didn't look impressed to see me at Herrick's desk and I smiled sweetly at him, earning a dark glower in return.

"Would you like me to stay?" Seth asked me. How sweet – he thought I needed looking after. It was refreshing to see Seth treating me less like I was going to bite his head off and more like the friends we had been. Even though he had no idea that I probably could bite his head off now, if I wanted to.

"No thank you Seth, we'll be fine. After all, Mitchell and I are old friends."

That got me another glower and a grunt.

Seth left and I sat looking at Mitchell, waiting for him to speak. He was looking back at me, puzzled and frowning, I looked different to him and he couldn't work it out. In turn I was seeing him through Herrick's eyes, as a child, a vampire I had made and although I had never recruited I could look at Mitchell and know exactly how it had happened and how it had felt. I could see that he wasn't feeding often enough, deep down he still had the enhanced strength of a vampire but he was pale and weak, although it wouldn't be obvious to most.

"Where's Herrick?" Eventually Mitchell spoke. "I need to talk to him."

"He's away and I'm in charge. Whatever it is I'm sure I can help." I knew that another sweet smile would annoy him even more and the temptation was too much to resist.

Mitchell stayed silent for a while longer, before shrugging and deciding he might as well tell me what he wanted.

"I want you to tell Seth and his cronies to leave me alone." He wasn't happy asking for help. "They're bothering the people I live with."

"People?"

"Yes. People. Humans" he said impatiently. "I'm sharing a house with some humans and having a gang of vampires hanging around outside like a load of bored kids with no youth club is making them feel uncomfortable. I don't think it helps anyone if they find out what they are or what I am"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. A lot.

It was a combination of hearing big bad John Mitchell asking for help to shoo away Seth, the idea of Seth and his gang hanging around on street corners and – finally - the ridiculousness of Mitchell in a house share. I knew his temper was about at breaking point but I just couldn't stop.

"You're not taking this seriously." He wasn't kidding and I knew if I didn't stop he was going to get quite tetchy but it was no good. I looked at his scowling face – scowling up at me through the eyebrows and the dishevelled hair of course - and laughed even more.

I almost felt Mitchell's self control snap and he was up on his feet and had a hold of my shoulders, pulling me to my feet and shaking me. I let him, he had no idea how much stronger I was and I wanted to see how far he would go. He had a hand on my throat, lifting me off the floor and with the other hand he caught my wrists, his face close to mine and I grinned at him, determined to infuriate him further. He dropped my wrists and lifted me higher, bringing up his other hand as if to hit me and I decided that was enough. I broke his grip easily and stepped away but he came after me, his face furious and I don't think he even thought about what he was doing. All he saw was someone who had ridiculed him, laughed at him and that was something he couldn't stand. We didn't exactly fight, there was no real contest and I grabbed his arm, spinning him around, pushing him against the wall. He struggled and for a moment I didn't think I could hold him but I focussed all my energy and found that I could and however much he fought he couldn't get free.

"Don't try that again" I whispered into his ear and I let him go.

He stepped back watching me smooth down my clothes and sort out my hair, trying to work out what had just happened, his temper gone, replaced by confusion. As I shook my hair back he reached out and took hold of my face, gently this time and turned me so he could see my throat. My scarf had come off and he could see the puncture marks and he sighed.

"For Christ's sake Charlotte. Now what have you done?"

He handed me my scarf from where it had fallen and I carefully wrapped it round my neck and knotted it in place, playing for time while I thought about what to tell him. I don't think he had any idea what the wounds meant.

"OK. I'll tell you what I've done and I'll deal with Seth. But there's a condition. I want you to hunt with me."

He laughed. "You know I don't do that anymore"

"Rubbish." I wasn't having that. I could tell he hadn't been clean all that long, hardly long enough for the cravings he always moaned about to really bite. "You know you want to. For a start it'll help control that temper – it's all very well having a go at me but doing that with one of your housemates who's pinched your milk would be harder to explain. And what if you get peckish in the shared kitchen? And I don't mean for pizza."

I don't think I convinced him – he was thinking about blood anyway, he always was. I was just a convenient excuse, someone to blame for another lapse. It didn't matter to me – I knew I could get him to talk more if he had fed; he needed to relax a bit.

* * *

><p>We started off with a few drinks in a city bar, and then a few more in another bar. It's hard to get a vampire drunk but alcohol still makes a difference and Mitchell was much better company when he shelved the angst and misery. With a few drinks inside him he was actually quite fun!<p>

We didn't plan how we would hunt and I think he might have been quite pleased if I'd let him off the hook but that was not going to happen. When I went out with Herrick we never both fed – he liked to watch, and he liked to watch the seduction as much as the kill - but Mitchell seemed quite happy to size up and discuss potential victims and scenarios with me.

"Did you hunt like this with Herrick?" I asked him as we assessed the scarce options in a rather smart hotel.

"I suppose we did" he replied thoughtfully. "It was a long time ago but we used to have a good time." He looked around again. "We should move on – this isn't our sort of place."

Not his sort of place he meant, his jeans, boots and battered leather jacket were not what the hotel expected to see in its exclusive bar, even with me in my designer dress and shoes to compensate. Too smart, too noticeable – we needed somewhere where people were less likely to be missed.

We ended up in a slightly sleazy club, sharing a table with a couple who were out looking for new experiences. Well, I think we could manage to give them rather more new experiences than they bargained for! She was very taken with Mitchell and he turned on the charm for her while I distracted her husband. It always intrigued me how easily we could single out the thrill seekers and the weak and those who liked the danger – they made easy prey and there must have been something that drew us to them. It made me wonder what had drawn Herrick to the human me. I'd had enough of human danger to last me a lifetime and I wasn't weak or looking for excitement, not anymore, but I didn't think that was the case for us. Something deeper had pulled us together, in some way we were the same and we were meant to be together.

It wasn't too long before they invited us back to their hotel, it was nearby and we weren't going argue. A hotel room would be a more comfortable venue for the slightly different activities that both sides of this arrangement had in mind and I was pleasantly surprised at the nice place they were staying in. We let them order drinks and food from room service and teased them until it had arrived, letting them think that all their fantasies were going to come true. I let hubbie take off my dress – I'd paid a fortune for this underwear so I might as well get the chance to show it off! I was pretty sure he appreciated it... Mitchell had wifey completely under his spell judging by her ecstatic face and most of her clothes were already on the floor. She'd got his shirt off although he still had his gloves on. Classy. The food and drink arrived and I let the waiter in – he looked a little startled at the scene that faced him and left as quickly as he could but I had hardly got the door closed behind him when Mitchell couldn't wait any longer. Eyes black, fangs ready, he launched himself at her throat as if he hadn't eaten for weeks (he probably hadn't) and I had to be quick to get to her husband before he made too much noise.

They didn't last long and I dropped his broken body on the bed beside his equally dead wife. Mitchell was lying back, smeared in blood, and I could see he had savoured every drop, however much he would protest later. Such a messy boy though, I had one or two spots of blood on my arms which were soon wiped off but Mitchell was going to need hosing down!

I poured us both large vodkas and sat in one of the armchairs watching as Mitchell used the sheets to wipe off some of the blood, well, smear it around really. He still had on his jeans and boots – and gloves – and his face and chest were splattered in sticky blood, he'd even managed to get it all over his back. He came over and sat, picking up his vodka and grinning at me like a naughty schoolboy.

"Remind me to tell them to bring fresh linen when I call this in for cleanup" I said as he dropped the bloodstained sheet beside the chair, settling down with his boots up on the table. He laughed and toasted me with his glass, downing the vodka in one and rummaging through the food. I liked this Mitchell so much better than the clean, pasty woe-is-me version.

We drank vodka and worked our way through the food, not talking much just enjoying the feeling of fresh blood. I stretched out but between Mitchell's feet and the plates and bottles there was no room left on the table and the bed was full of bodies so I swung my chair round so I could prop my feet up on his outstretched legs. He looked at my shoes, my usual ridiculously high heels and seemed to notice for the first time that I hadn't put my dress back on. He smiled as he took in my tightly laced black corset and sheer stockings.

"I bet you don't dress like that for Herrick."

"Actually he chose it for me." I said as he raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Why? Did you think he'd prefer me in sensible vests?" He laughed.

"I don't think I ever want to know about Herrick's preferences in women's underwear. I just can't imagine him..." he stopped and shook his head and I smiled to myself. I knew the passion that I shared with Herrick, the intensity and the doubt that anyone else could ever match that, however much Mitchell might scoff.

Mitchell reached over and untied the scarf I still had around my neck, dropping it on the floor and running his fingers over the open puncture marks on my neck.

"Did Herrick do this?" I nodded, his hand stayed on my throat. His eyes lost focus, it seemed he was trying to remember something and then they snapped back to meet mine. "Did you mark him too?" I nodded again.

He sat back looking exasperated.

"Jesus Charlotte – do you have any idea what sort of shit you've got yourself into?"

"I do know what I'm doing; anyway I've already said I'd tell you about it. Herrick remade me and I'm his now. I have his strength and his trust and I can be his equal, his partner." As an explanation it was a bit brief and not entirely the truth but it was truth enough for Mitchell. "He told me it was a risk but it was worth it. I thought you'd be glad I was off your back!"

"You know that those marks will never heal?" I nodded. "You were lucky – the last time Herrick did..." his voice trailed off as I looked sharply at him. He realised he'd said too much.

"The last time?" Mitchell sighed, he was slightly drunk with vodka and blood and it had made him garrulous and I knew he was going to tell me some of the stories of Herrick's past. Just as I had planned.

"Herrick had a woman, a vampire, at the end of the war, the Second World War. He was besotted with her and she seemed to feel the same way about him. He tried this blood stuff with her but something went wrong. As soon as she tasted his blood she went mad, I mean really mad, barking. Herrick couldn't bear to look at her and he locked her away. It would have been kinder to kill her but he didn't."

"Is she here, in the cellar?" I asked but Mitchell shook his head.

"I don't know where she is, we weren't in Bristol then. She could be anywhere."

He got up, pushing the window open so he could smoke and turning his back on me. I remembered the taste of Herrick's icy blood – Mitchell thought Herrick was insane, was that why his blood was so cold? Did he transmit his madness in his blood? If so why didn't it affect me? Unless it already had.

I helped myself to one of Mitchell's cigarettes. I'd given up when I was alive, worried about my health, but that was irrelevant now and I enjoyed the familiar taste and sensation. We leaned out of the window side by side, looking at the night sky, until Mitchell spoke without looking at me.

"Do you love him?"

"No." The answer came so instantly that Mitchell turned to me in surprise.

"I thought you'd say yes. Why not?"

"I don't believe in love and I doubt Herrick does either." I spoke without looking at him, staring out over the dark rooftops. "You have to learn love and I never had the chance. There was never any love in my life."

"Oh right." Mitchell was sarcastic. "Deprived childhood then, you poor bloody rich kid. I suppose Daddy wouldn't buy you a pony."

"More like Daddy couldn't buy me a pony because all the money he stole went on smack for him and mummy. And when they OD'd on the kitchen floor I lived with their rotting corpses for a week. I was three. After that, well, it just kept getting worse."

I didn't look round; I knew what I would see on his face, I'd seen it before, on too many faces, too many times before I started keeping secrets. I took one last drag at the cigarette and threw the stub out of the window, watching the tiny spark fall. I felt Mitchell's hands on my shoulders, he was trying to make me turn round to face him, I resisted for a moment but then I let him and he pulled me into his arms and held me. I think he thought I would cry. He really didn't know me at all.

I'm not sure why I told him what I did, I rarely spoke of my past to anyone, not even Herrick but it certainly shook him up. It was all true and only the start of a horrible story and I knew it would alter how he looked at me and that might help. He would see me as vulnerable and he'd talk more. Now he knew I was damaged he was bound to see me as less of a threat.

Although maybe me being vulnerable had given him other ideas – he was still holding me, trying to comfort me, quite needlessly, but his hands were starting to get a bit too interested in the laces keeping my corset tightly fitted. He had managed to get the knot undone and was starting to unthread the laces when I spoke.

"Are you playing ladies maid or planning on trespassing on Herrick's territory?" I asked him and he actually blushed. I suspect he hadn't really thought about what he was doing – just a natural reaction to a woman in her underwear!

"Of course not" he said quite indignantly "I wouldn't do that to Herrick."

I laughed. "Not even if I asked you nicely?" I was very close to him, up on my toes so our mouths were almost touching and he looked confused. Confused but fairly keen I have to say as one hand went back to the laces. I didn't wait to see where the other hand was headed. "Was that what Caroline did?" I wasn't sure where the name came from but the shock on his face was clear as he pushed me away.

"How do you know about Caroline?" I shrugged, waiting to see what he said next. "That was different. I was different. It was a long time ago."

"So explain it to me" I said "I told you my secrets, it's only fair you tell me yours. But first I think you ought to lace me up properly before you do something you'll really regret!" I turned my back and he managed to rethread the laces and tie them, not terribly securely but it would do. He wasn't great with knots, not like Herrick. I was fairly decently covered up despite the lack of a dress and while I was happy to tease Mitchell to get my own way I didn't want to lose any more clothes, we might both get a bit too tempted to misbehave.

There was still some vodka left and I split it between our glasses while Mitchell frowned, presumably trying to work out how he could explain Caroline to me. He drained his glass before he spoke.

"Like I said I was different then. I didn't care about anyone – except Herrick. We'd been together since he made me but when Caroline came along he started spending all his time with her. He took her blood too, like he has yours."

"So you were jealous? Your best friend had found a new friend and you didn't like it?"

"I suppose so." He looked a bit shamefaced, it did sound terribly playground. "I suppose I had Caroline because I could. I did whatever I liked back then, whenever I liked. She was like you, she was a tease and I think we just got carried away." I threw a cushion at him – as we were being childish. I wasn't entirely flattered by his comparison but after Daniel I didn't have much moral high ground.

"How did Herrick catch you?"

"He didn't for a while but when he finally found us we were in his bed." I winced, I'd been on his desk and that was bad enough! "I knew he was around, I think I wanted him to find out so he'd leave her. But I didn't think for a moment he'd kill her. I saw him do it and afterwards it was as if she had never existed. He never said a word to me about what I'd done and he never punished me; he never has done no matter what I did to him."

He fell silent; I think he cared more now than he had then. He'd told me once that he loved and hated Herrick and their relationship was tangled. They were further apart now than ever before with Mitchell's determination to live like a human but they were still connected and always would be. It was all useful information for me and I was as interested in what he hadn't told me as much as what he had. He was clever – he'd only answered my questions, nothing extra at all had been volunteered. I could draw my own conclusions although there were still mysteries – the third woman, why there were no marks on Herrick if he and Caroline had exchanged blood and just what had Mitchell done to Herrick over the years that made him so sure he deserved to be punished?

"So what about me?" I finished my vodka. "Are you still jealous? Do I need to watch for a stake or are you going to creep up on me under the blankets?"

He laughed and reached over to take my hand.

"Neither! Although if I had some scissors you wouldn't still be in that corset and god knows what might have happened then. Believe it or not I'm starting to like you and I think you and Herrick might actually work out. You're both totally insane power mad idiots – that goes without saying - but I'm not going to screw it up for you."

I think he meant it although he was underestimating both of us. I was happy that I could manage this Mitchell, vampire Mitchell, and he would be a useful ally. A clean Mitchell – if he ever managed to maintain it - was different, he would be dangerous and I would have to watch him carefully. If he aligned himself with the humans he would be a threat to Herrick and all our plans.

I got up to look for my bag so I could phone the cleanup team, shaking out my dress and stepping into it. Mitchell cooperatively came over to zip it up for me – at some point someone had got him trained. He pulled his shirt on over the dried blood and disappeared into the bathroom, returning in a few moments with his face fairly clean.

It was time we left. Herrick was back and I had missed him, more than I had thought I would. He knew where I was, who I was with, just as I could tell he was waiting for me and I could feel how much he wanted me there with him. But first we needed to talk.

We needed to talk about Mitchell.


	6. Night after night

**You May See a Stranger**

Part six – Herrick has something to tell Charlotte...

* * *

><p><strong>Night after night...<strong>

I hurried back to the funeral parlour, through the corridors to our rooms where Herrick was waiting for me and ran straight into his arms. He held me close and kissed me and I thought about Mitchell asking me about love. I don't think I could ever truly love anyone but if this was as close as it got then maybe I could be happy. Being in Herrick's arms felt like home.

Eventually he held me at arms length to look at me and smiled.

"So, you persuaded Mitchell to hunt? That's more than I've been able to do for years, how did you do it?"

"I did have to make him a promise" I confessed. "I told him I'd stop Seth bothering his new human buddies." Herrick smiled again but this time there was no warmth and I wondered if I had overstepped the authority he had given me.

"No need to concern yourself with that. I have already dealt with that situation." I probably should have asked him how but he pulled me close again and it didn't seem to matter. I wanted to talk to him about Mitchell and why he had let him get away with so much but I needed to chose my words carefully and I wasn't sure this was the right time. It could wait.

Herrick got a small black box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"I had this made for you while I was away. I hope that you like it."

Presents? I wasn't complaining but it didn't really seem like Herrick although he had always been very generous with me. This was starting to seem worryingly like a normal relationship! I opened the box and found a choker made of soft black leather with precious stones that had been so cleverly set that it looked as if they had just been scattered across the surface. They sparkled amazingly in the low light and I realised that they must be diamonds and rubies. It was breathtaking, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't know what to say.

Herrick took it off me and stood behind me to put it on. I lifted my hair out of the way so he could fasten it but my dress had a high neck and it got in the way so he undid the zip and let it fall around my feet. Any excuse – or maybe it was something about this dress, it seemed to spend more time on the floor than on me! He fastened the choker; it fitted perfectly and covered the puncture wounds that were still so visible. He slid his hands round my waist and laughed. I'd forgotten about Mitchell's attempts at tying my corset laces but Herrick had noticed. Of course he would.

"Whatever Mitchell has learnt in the last few decades it doesn't seem to have earned him his knots badge!" He undid Mitchell's scruffy bow and his clever fingers soon had the laces threaded properly, pulling them in just a little too tight to be comfortable, tying them securely and spinning me round to look at the effect.

"You look beautiful."

I sighed, I did believe him, but I wanted to see what I looked like in the gorgeous necklace. Mirrors were no good and the vague shapes that I could see in the glass of windows as I passed were more frustrating then enlightening. Herrick looked thoughtful, he knew what I wanted and he took my hands.

"You can see yourself. You just need to concentrate and look through my eyes."

This was a new idea and – well – how fascinating was that! It made me wonder what possibilities this new skill could open up if I could learn how to see this way. I wasn't sure where to start but Herrick guided me.

"Close your eyes and keep hold of my hands. Don't try too hard, feel your way and use your instincts." I did as he said and tried to tune into his thoughts as I had been learning to do and suddenly I saw an image, a brief picture of a dark haired women. Was that me? I tried to get it back but all I could see was darkness, I was trying too hard. I took a deep breath, held tightly to Herrick's hands and the picture returned – I saw a woman, her head down and her eyes closed in concentration. I lifted my head and I watched myself do it and it felt so odd that I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Try again." Herrick was patient and encouraging and I closed my eyes again and this time it seemed easier. I looked at myself; I looked unfamiliar from what I remembered from my human days – glossier and somehow more glamorous. Pale skin and shiny dark hair with the glittering choker round my neck. I saw that there were rubies exactly placed over the marks Herrick had left on my throat and I watched myself smile in pleasure at the way he had shown what we had done in a way no one else would ever recognise.

It was the strangest sensation – I could see myself but I couldn't look where I wanted, I had to see what Herrick saw. His eyes kept sliding down my body, and I could feel how much he wanted me. That was good – I enjoyed being the object of Herrick's passion and I was pleased to know that his responses were genuine. I saw myself smile again, more knowingly this time, feeling Herrick respond. My pale skin glowed and my waist looked tiny, mainly due to Herrick's determination to tie my laces as tight as he could and the high heels made my legs look endless. I looked... expensive. Tempting. I liked what I saw, almost as much as Herrick did.

Suddenly the picture changed and I saw a woman in chains. Was Herrick remembering when he locked me away? No, it couldn't be. Her hair was shorter than mine and she was chained at her ankles as well as her wrists and she was fighting, desperate to get free and the blood on her arms and legs showed the damage she had done by tearing at her shackles. Her eyes were black and she was hissing and spitting at me – at Herrick! Was she mad or angry? There was no way I could tell. I felt a sudden chill, my eyes opened and I dropped his hands. Was this the third woman Mitchell had told me about, was she in the cellar below us or was it something else? The image had been fleeting but what I had seen lingered in my mind and I realised that she was wearing a dress I recognised. It was torn and dirty but I thought it was mine. Was I seeing what Herrick saw as my future or was it where he thought I should be? Had I caught a glimpse of some dark plan? I had no idea and I shivered.

I don't think Herrick knew what I had seen or if he did then he gave no indication of it. I think the image came from somewhere deep in his mind and I wanted to think it had no real meaning; that it was something and nothing but that seemed unlikely. Nothing that Herrick did was without meaning. If he really had no idea what I'd seen then he was even better at hiding things than I had though and there was not a flicker of awareness of my sudden fear.

"Do you believe me now? You are beautiful."

He pulled me close again, his hands running over the laces at my back. Mitchell might have bemoaned the lack of a pair of scissors to get me out of my corset but what I hadn't told Mitchell was that it hooked up at the front; the laces were just to get the fit right! Probably because I knew he would not have been able to resist undoing it and then we were likely to have taken a step too far in the heat of a fresh kill and have done something that would not be popular with Herrick. It was exactly as he had said about Caroline – we would have because we could. It was a work of seconds for Herrick to undo the hooks and it didn't take much longer for him to carry me through to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I woke in the early hours when Herrick was in the grip of one the nightmares that plagued him. He had them often and he refused to speak of them so I had no idea what tormented him so badly. I could usually calm him a little by holding him tight as he dreamed but on this night it took all my new strength to hold him and even then he fought me. I couldn't wake him, I didn't want to leave him to suffer alone but I didn't know what else to do. The only time I had known him sleep peacefully had been when we exchanged blood – and that gave me an idea.<p>

I caught hold of his arm, looking at the marks on his wrist and imagining the taste of his blood, I would just take a little, I reasoned, just enough to let him rest and I bit into the wounds as gently as I could. The sensation was even better than I had remembered and dreamed of and I savoured the ice cold blood running into my own veins, I kept my eyes on his face so I saw no visions and as I watched the fear and worry on his face faded, his body relaxed and he lay still. I knew I should stop but I took more, until I saw his eyelids flicker as if he might wake and I reluctantly let his wrist go.

I put my arms around him and held him and he slept peacefully. I watched him sleep for a long time as I felt his blood flowing through me, changing me, making me stronger still.

* * *

><p>I slept late the next morning and took my time getting dressed. I wanted to choose something that showed off my new necklace and finally settled on a black velvet dress with a low wide neck which worked well. Unusually for me it was long sleeved and the full skirt was ankle length but with my hair tied up in a high ponytail I think it set off Herrick's gift very well.<p>

I found Herrick in the front office talking to Seth. He had just come in and was wearing his police uniform which meant that there was a situation that needed dealing with officially. There were vampires in most police stations I knew by now but most were detectives, there were very few in uniform but Herrick found it useful. It made him almost invisible and he could go anywhere he wanted with no questions asked. The nominally senior vampire detectives actually reported to him so between them they could cover up anything awkward and as an information source it was one of the very best.

Despite all its undeniable uses I hated that uniform; it brought back too many bad memories. He was different when he wore it – harder somehow, as if he cared less. When he wore the uniform that I detested he wasn't my Herrick.

He greeted me with a kiss as usual and then stepped back to look at me, smiling. He could tell I had dressed to show off his gift and he was pleased.

"You like it then?"

"Of course - how could I not like it? It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Mind you" he continued, looking at Seth "I should arrest you right now." They both laughed, I don't know what they had been talking about and I felt cold. I knew – I thought - he was joking but my fear of the police was too engrained and I don't think he had any idea how much he could scare me when he was dressed like this.

"Deliberate concealment of the best legs in Bristol!" He caught hold of my dress and gathered up the full skirt, lifting it up, showing off my legs and laughing. Seth laughed with him and I forced myself stand still and smile with them. Frankly I wore shorter skirts most days that showed way more leg than this and didn't care who saw me but this was different, this was the Herrick I was scared of. The one who treated me as an object, a possession, and I knew only too well where that could end.

He pulled me towards him with the skirt of my dress and put an arm round me, still joking and laughing with Seth. I didn't listen, just stood there waiting until he would let me go and I blotted out the jokes and the coarse comments as he and Seth egged each other on about what else I could be arrested for. I didn't think it was funny and it was only when Herrick caught hold of my arm and snapped his handcuffs on my wrist that I reacted. I didn't care if this was a joke anymore – I pushed him away from me as hard as I could, backing away further and pulling at the metal round my wrist, desperate to get it off me not caring that I was tearing at my own skin. Herrick moved quickly and unlocked the cuff, dropping them to the floor and pulling me towards him. He said something over my shoulder and I heard the door close as Seth left. He held me close until I stopped shaking and then lifted my chin so he could look at me. His face was troubled, he had no idea why I had reacted so strangely but he looked more like the Herrick who cared for me and I relaxed into his embrace. He sighed.

"It was a joke. I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded, I didn't want to speak, I didn't want him to ask me what was wrong.

"I have to go" and he sounded sorry. "There are things I have to do but I will be back soon and tonight we'll go out. I'll book a table somewhere special. Why don't you buy a new dress?"

I stepped away, and gave him a shaky smile.

"I'll look forward to it; I'll be fine by then."

He stood looking at me a little longer, his eyes were still troubled, it was rare for him to be unsure of my reactions but he seemed to come to the decision that it would be OK if he went. He walked to the door, turning back to me before he left.

"That new dress?" I looked at him, smiling more genuinely now as I had a fair idea what was coming. "That one is very lovely my dear but maybe the new one could have a little less material."

I laughed as he left, that was my Herrick.

* * *

><p>I bought a new dress – well, more than one. And shoes. Why not? I had no money worries and shopping was a classic displacement activity, it successfully distracted me from thinking about how I had reacted to Herrick and what he might do about it.<p>

Shopping was actually quite a complex operation. I had to avoid the one thing that was inevitable in expensive dress shops – mirrors – but I had learned lots of useful techniques to make sure no one noticed anything odd. Anyway, money always talks. If I came across as eccentric, at least it was as a rich eccentric.

I wondered whether to call Herrick's bluff and buy the briefest dress I could find, there were quite a few to choose from! It was tempting but I knew he would book an expensive, exclusive restaurant so I needed to be a little more subtle. I did buy the most ridiculous of the scraps of lace and sequins that purported to be a frock – I would wear it for him when we were alone. I had turned into a right show off but I wasn't sure even I would dare to wear that one in public.

Herrick was delayed at the police station, I don't know why but he left a message for me to meet him at the restaurant he had chosen. I was right – it was expensive, very expensive and normally you had to book months ahead. I wore my new dress and new shoes and when Herrick came over to meet me he smiled to see I had done what he suggested. My new dress appeared to be quite plain although beautifully cut but when I turned my back to Herrick so he could take my wrap off my shoulders he found that it plunged very low at the back, the clever cut keeping it only just decent. I felt his fingers run down my spine and he kissed the back of my neck before making sure I was seated comfortably.

He poured wine for me and smiled.

"A perfect choice my dear. Not an inch of material wasted!"

The food was excellent and the wine was better and Herrick was at his most charming. In mutual silent agreement we avoided contentious subjects and just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. We moved to the bar to drink brandy after the meal and as it was still early we had the small cosy room to ourselves. I kicked my shoes off and curled my legs up on the deep sofa, leaning against Herrick and enjoying the feeling of his hand stoking my bare back. He was quiet, and after a while I felt a tension from him, he wanted to tell me something.

"I read your file, your police file."

I moved away from him, horrified.

"You had no right!"

"Officially, my dear, you are dead so rights are irrelevant. I understand why you were scared now and I wanted to tell you..." I wouldn't let him finish, I hated the thought that he knew even more of my sorry tale.

"How dare you pry into my life behind my back! You should have just asked me." I put my shoes back on and stood up intending to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down beside him.

"Yes, I should have asked you but now I know I'm glad I didn't. I don't want to you to have to say it. I hurt you today – it was unintentional but still, I hurt you. I never want to do that again." He put his hand to my face, holding me gently so our eyes met and it seemed a long time before he spoke again.

"You see, I love you and I want you to be with me forever."

Oh god. That word. I couldn't answer him truthfully and I certainly wasn't going to lie and tell him I loved him too. This was what I'd always thought I wanted, Herrick at my mercy, but now that I had achieved it it seemed wrong.

I wanted to be able to hear him tell me he loved me and be pleased - and that thought was terrifying me.

He was waiting for me to say something and it was easiest to let him think I was still angry and upset about him reading my files. I pulled away from him and stood.

"Can we go? I don't want to talk about this here." I made my voice as cold as I could and kept my head down and I think he believed I was furious with him.

He nodded; his face calm but his eyes calculating, maybe he wasn't as convinced as I thought or he was regretting having told me he loved me. I didn't think I was very loveable and I suspected he was starting to realise that for himself. He put my shawl back around my shoulders and went to put his arm around me to guide me. I pulled away, shrugging off his touch and walked ahead of him to the waiting car and I think this little display of petulance helped convince him.

Herrick had ordered a taxi and it was a relief not to be driven by a vampire tonight, especially by Seth. I didn't want too much of our private life a matter for gossip and I think Herrick was the same. A 'normal' driver didn't care if we were speaking or not, frankly they didn't care what we did in the back of the car as long as we paid and Herrick was known to tip generously.

We sat apart, looking out of opposite windows at the dark streets. It was a long drive from the restaurant and I was glad, I needed to think, things were changing and I didn't have a plan for this. What should be my next move?

I had always intended to take what I could from Herrick and then move on. I had learned so much already and by giving me his blood he had made me strong, much stronger than I should be so young. The trouble was we were so similar that something greater than I understood was holding us together and now he said he loved me and I was lost. Was it true? I didn't think it would have been possible – Herrick was like me, he assessed every move, thinking many steps ahead. Love should never have been on the agenda and I was astonished he had opened himself up so much to me. He had made himself vulnerable, in truth I think I saw him as weaker for saying it.

Somewhere deep down a little voice was telling me that I felt the same – I just wouldn't admit it. I ignored it.

So what if I walked away? Where would I go and what would I do? That was the problem; it was too soon for me to do much. I couldn't take over Bristol, to do that I'd have to kill Herrick and I shivered involuntarily at the thought. Even if I could, the others would never accept me in his place.

If I left I'd have to go far away, beyond Herrick's influence and that would be hard. I was not sure I knew enough yet to manage without help and then I would have no authority, no power. What help could there be? Was there someone that I could start again with?

In any case, would Herrick even let me go? He had killed Caroline for less with no hesitation. I could run but he would find me. I was strong but he was older and stronger, I had no real idea how powerful he was and he would come after me. I knew too much for him to risk me opposing him.

I realised that I had no real choice - I had to wait, bide my time a little longer to get the power I wanted, the power I craved so badly. I still needed Herrick. That little voice was back – I didn't just need him, I wanted him and maybe I even loved him. I ignored it again. I loved no one. I never would. I couldn't. But I could pretend.

I reached out across the car and took Herrick's hand. I raised it to my mouth and kissed it, turning it over to find the puncture marks on his wrist and kissing them too. He looked at me, his eyes calm, waiting for me to speak and I kept my voice quiet and hesitant.

"I'm sorry. Please give me some time, I'm not used to having someone look after me, care for me. I have to get used to it."

He smiled and kissed my hand in turn.

"Of course. You have all the time you need. I just hope that you don't need too long."

The car stopped. I'd timed that quite well to avoid any more questions and Herrick helped me out. We'd stopped outside a house near to the funeral parlour. One of Herrick's rules was that no one was ever picked up or dropped off outside – even him – and when necessary we maintained the fiction that this was where we lived. He tucked my hand through his arm and we walked the few minutes further on. We got to the front door and Herrick opened it for me but I stepped back, rummaging through my bag for a pack of cigarettes I'd bought earlier.

"I just need a few minutes." I told him.

"I hope that's the only bad habit you've caught from Mitchell." Herrick kissed my cheek and went inside and the door closed leaving me alone and quiet.

I lit a cigarette and sat on the step looking up at the stars, going over the thoughts I had had in the car, again and again. There were no more options, no other choices. I was staying with Herrick. I smiled, it was OK, I could make it work until it was time for me to move on. I pushed away that horrible nagging voice that was chiming in that I wouldn't want to move on and lit a another cigarette from the old one. I didn't want to go in yet, it was strangely peaceful out here.

Eventually I stood up and dropped the cigarette end on the path to put it out and as I did so a movement across the street caught my eye. A familiar figure was standing in the shadows and as I watched he moved out of the dark for a moment confirming what I thought. It was Mitchell. I had no idea what he could be doing here but I was pleased to see him. We had had fun the night before and I was happy we were becoming friends.

I walked across the road to him, my high heels click-clacking so he heard me coming. He didn't move to greet me and he didn't speak but then Mitchell was never full of the social graces.

I smiled at him and called his name and he still didn't respond or step out into the light and I got right up close to him before he reacted and I was totally unprepared for what happened next. He grabbed me, lifting me up and pinning me against the wall, one arm across my throat, the other holding my wrists and the weight of his own body stopping me getting free. He pushed his face into mine.

"You bitch!" He almost spat the words at me, his eyes dark with fury.

"Why did you do it?"


	7. Will sing in your dreams

**You May See a Stranger**

* * *

><p><strong>Will sing in your dreams...<strong>

"You bitch!" Mitchell almost spat the words at me, his eyes dark with fury. "Why did you do it?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. It didn't matter as he was crushing my throat so I couldn't speak even if I did know. I was stronger than Mitchell but he had me pinned against the wall, held with my feet off the floor so I was trapped. I used all my strength to pull my arms free and I grabbed the arm he had over my throat, digging my long nails into him, tearing at his arm until his grip loosened and he let me fall. I landed on my hands and knees, I'd lost my shoes but I got quickly to my feet waiting to see what he did next. He came after me again but this time I was ready and this time it was me that pushed him into the wall and held him still.

"Stop it" I didn't shout but my voice was clear. "I have no idea what you mean so you're going to have to talk to me. If you don't calm down then I will really hurt you"

The fight went out of him and his body slumped. I'd left my bag behind in the doorway so I searched through Mitchell's jacket pockets finding a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He didn't seem to care what I was doing so I lit cigarettes for both of us and he took one, tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. In the brief flame of the lighter I had seen how drained and exhausted he looked. His eyes were red and he was wearing the same creased shirt from last night, now missing most of its buttons after our tussle and he still had dried blood on his neck and chest.

I waited in silence until he finished smoking and he looked at me, his face hard.

"Why did you have to kill them?"

I was none the wiser.

"You said you'd deal with Seth, I trusted you and you killed them."

It was starting to get a little clearer. I realised that I had completely forgotten to speak to Seth about plaguing Mitchell's pals; I'd been distracted by Herrick and with my new necklace. Although hadn't Herrick said something about that? I searched my memory and heard Herrick's voice in my head.

"I have already dealt with that situation."

Damn. This was not sounding good.

"Tell me what happened" I asked Mitchell. "From the beginning. Assume I know nothing."

He sat down on the path, leaning on the wall and I settled next to him. My dress was already torn; it didn't matter if it got a bit grubbier. I knew that Herrick would be wondering where I was but it suited me to keep him waiting. If he thought I was still angry about him reading my police file then that was fine. What mattered now was finding out what was wrong with Mitchell, however long it took to get it out of him.

It didn't take long at all. He'd gone back to his house when we left the hotel and found it quiet, far too quiet, and as soon as he walked in he could smell blood. We don't mistake that smell.

"They were in their rooms" he told me, his voice expressionless. "All of them dead, their throats had been ripped open. It could only have been a vampire. I thought it was you."

"Well thanks." Maybe it wasn't the right time to be sarcastic but I did need to point something out. "How could it have been me? We left at the same time, there was no way I could have done that and been gone before you arrived. It's not possible, not even for me. Anyway – I have no idea where you live."

He shrugged, he looked utterly desperate, he clearly thought it was his fault and I suppose in a way it was. Without Mitchell it may never have happened. I couldn't mourn for humans I never knew but I could see how much it was hurting him. I doubt it was helping that he knew he had also killed that night; it didn't make him any different.

"Why don't you come inside, get warm and cleaned up a bit. Have a drink."

"No!" His refusal was absolute. "I will never set foot in that place again. It's Herrick's and this whole thing has Herrick written all over it." I didn't reply, I thought he was probably right and even more pieces started to drop into place when he told me what was being said.

"I left straight away, there was no point in hanging round and getting involved but I know what the _official line_ is." He spat out the words. "Carbon monoxide poisoning, a faulty boiler. Or so the police say..." His voice trailed off and I realised that was probably what Herrick had been dealing with all day. That was why he had been in uniform.

Mitchell turned to face me and caught hold of my shoulders.

"I've decided, this time I'm really leaving. I've said it before and Herrick always brings me back but I can't keep doing this. I want a different life and he can't stand it." His fingers tightened on my shoulders and he stared me in the eyes. "Come with me. I don't want to do this on my own."

I was shocked – it was the last thing I thought he'd say and I had no idea how to answer him. I needed to think, could this be an option? Was this another way that I hadn't thought of yet?

"But it means no blood, no hunting." It was all that came to mind straight away and Mitchell laughed although there was little humour in the sound.

"Christ, is that all you're worried about? You can hunt, I don't care anymore – just keep it away from me." He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted and I put my arm round him and he rested his head on my shoulder. We sat like this for a long time, I was thinking about what Mitchell had said. If I left with him would it work? Could we get far enough away from Herrick? The idea of the two of us of leaving him together would send him into a rage I didn't even want to think about. He would tear the world apart to find us, not caring what devastation he left in his wake.

Anyway, I knew Mitchell would always want me to stop killing and that he would never be able to stop. There was nowhere to go with that. Blood was what made us and I couldn't imagine being without it while he could imagine nothing else We might be OK for a while but we couldn't be together for long, we'd soon hate each other. I still thought that Herrick was the best answer for me – and I squashed that damned little voice before it could pipe up again with its opinions about my feelings for Herrick!

"Herrick told me he loves me." I'm not sure why I said it out loud and Mitchell lifted his head in surprise.

"Really? That's a new one. Does he mean it?"

"Yes, I think he does. Whatever he thinks it means."

"Good. He won't come looking for me if he has you to control. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I can look after myself. I've always had to."

"I know! I've got the bloody bruises to prove it!" He laughed and looked down at his torn shirt and I laughed with him. "Look, I'm sorry I blamed you and I wish you'd come with me but I know you won't. Herrick has a way of getting into your head and he'd stop you. Anyway, I don't believe you want to leave him. I think you want him more than you know; the two of you are so similar, you belong together. It's too late for me, I have to get away, I don't know if he'll let me but I have to try."

Herrick was already in my head, all of Mitchell's warnings had come too late but I was confident I could still manage him; after all I knew what I wanted. He got up and put out his hands to help me to my feet. I looked up at him, he was so determined to leave and I would miss him but somehow... I knew he'd be back. Whatever it was that kept pulling him to Herrick's side it hadn't ended yet. I reached up to kiss his cheek, to wish him luck but he moved and our mouths met. I should have pulled away but I didn't. I could smell the blood on his skin from last night, I could taste it and it made me want more.

His arms went round me, his hands exploring my bare back and sliding down inside my dress as I pulled his shirt open, the last of the buttons falling to the floor. He turned round, still holding me and pushed me back into the wall but not in anger this time and I could feel his hard body pressed against mine.

He wanted me because I was Herrick's and right now I wanted him because he wasn't Herrick. It wasn't the best of plans but neither of us cared.

He was trying to edge my tight skirt up my thighs and I heard the seams tear as I undid his belt. I had my fingers on the button of his jeans when I felt a searing pain in my neck. I froze, for a moment I thought Mitchell had bitten me but he hadn't and the pain grew more intense. I put my hands flat on his chest and held him away from me, closing my eyes and trying to work out what was happening. The pain came again and again in waves and I realised it came from the puncture wounds in my throat, hidden away under Herrick's choker.

Herrick. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"What is it?" Mitchell looked concerned but I couldn't speak, I just shook my head, stepping further away from him and feeling the agony slowly fade. I straightened my torn dress as best I could and took a deep breath.

"Herrick knows." It was all I had to say, he knew exactly what I meant, even if I couldn't tell him what had happened. "You should go now if you really mean it, before he comes looking for you."

He looked at me for a long moment but he knew that he could do nothing. I was Herrick's now, I probably had been all along but I was finally starting to admit it. He pulled his jacket closed, pushed his hands deep into the pockets and he turned and walked away.

I picked up my shoes and walked back across the road, collecting my bag and wrap from the doorway as I went inside the funeral parlour. I didn't look back and I doubt that he did either.

* * *

><p>Seth was in the front office as always, he hated missing anything. I hoped he wouldn't say anything to me; I wasn't in the mood for his helpful observations tonight. Unfortunately he didn't realise this. He looked at my torn dress and laddered stockings, my shoes in my hand and he grinned.<p>

"Don't need to ask what you've been up to!"

I was in front of him in an instant, my hand on his neck, lifting him out of his chair and holding him high above me with no effort at all. He'd stopped grinning.

"Was it you? Did you kill them?"

He mumbled something and I held him a little longer just to make a point before dropping him in a heap on the floor. He groaned before he answered me, maybe I had been a little rough. Whatever.

"It wasn't me. Herrick just told me to scare them, to keep tabs on Mitchell for him."

"Did Herrick do it?" Seth flinched, which I took for a yes but he wouldn't answer me, I think Herrick's hold on him was stronger than any persuasion I could muster. So now I knew.

* * *

><p>I expected to find Herrick waiting for me in our rooms but there was no sign of him and I'm not sure if I was relieved or sorry. I left my torn dress on the floor and took a long hot shower but the rooms were still empty when I finally emerged. What to do? I wasn't going to go looking for Herrick but neither did I want him to think I was waiting for him. The balance of power was slipping in his direction and I had to stand my ground. I decided to carry on as if nothing had happened, and as it was very late I climbed into bed. Of course I couldn't sleep; too much was running through my mind. Mitchell leaving and the death of his friends, what we had almost done together and how Herrick would react. Mitchell didn't draw me as Herrick did, I hadn't felt even a fraction of the pleasure and passion I had with Herrick. It had been a reaction to my anger at Herrick for digging into my past and Mitchell – although he would not be flattered – had been nothing more than a convenient outlet.<p>

I started to feel sleepy but I kept hearing Herrick telling me he loved me, that he wanted me forever. It felt so wrong and despite all my new found confidence and strength I had no idea how to deal with this. You could love him back, came that dratted little voice in my mind but as usual I ignored it! Despite everything I slept but I dreamed of the cells and the chains and of Herrick's laughter.

* * *

><p>I woke suddenly, there was a lamp lit in the corner of the room and I could see Herrick sat in the chair, still as stone and watching me. It reminded me of the first night I ever slept here, the first night I was a vampire. I was so sure then that I could manage Herrick. How little I had known. I was no longer quite so sure.<p>

He was back in that damned uniform, he must have gone out again while I was with Mitchell; maybe he saw us. There was no point in pretending to be asleep so I sat up, wrapping the covers round me, waiting for him to speak but he stayed still, his face unchanging. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet.

"Why Mitchell?"

"I don't know. Because he was there? Because the three of us are connected? I really don't know." It was the truth; it seemed pointless to make excuses.

"Imagine how I feel, I tell you I love you and the first thing you do is scuttle off and throw yourself at him in a dark alley." Herrick's voice was light, almost as if he was making fun of the situation but underneath it he sounded uncertain. Maybe I did have the power to hurt him.

"Imagine how I feel" I retorted. "You pry into my life, rummage through my secrets and then you tell me you love me, you know I'm..." I wasn't sure what to say but Herrick finished the sentence for me.

"Damaged. Yes, I see that now. I understand – probably better than you could imagine. You and I... we're not so different if you would only let yourself see it."

He stood up and I shivered, when he was sat in the shadows I could see his eyes and hear his voice and forget the uniform. Now I could see him as a policeman and despite telling myself that he wouldn't hurt me I was scared and far from convinced that he would treat me well. I was sure that wearing his uniform now was quite deliberate, he was punishing me, and he knew how I would react.

"What did he want? Apart from you" he asked as he stood beside me. I didn't want to look at him, but he caught hold of my face with a gloved hand and made me face him.

"He thought I killed his friends."

Herrick laughed.

"How could you? You were with him." He slid his hand round to the back of my head, knotting his fingers into my hair, using it to pull me up until our faces were close. "I killed them. It was my gift to you."

I remembered how sure Mitchell was that Herrick was insane and right now I could see it. That darkness I could sense in him was his madness and it made him unpredictable but I still could not see that dark core without a strange feeling of familiarity. I think that I had that darkness in me as well and maybe it was the horrors of our human lives that had left this legacy in our immortal selves.

I needed to overcome my fear of his uniform, the instinctive horror that left me at Herrick's mercy or this was going to end very badly. I knew I could do it and I focussed on the strength I had as a vampire instead of the fear left over from my human days. I had no need of my human traits any more – it was time I left them behind. Herrick was so much stronger than me and he could change in an instant but I had some measure of his moods and there was one way I knew that I could always distract him.

Herrick was still holding me by my hair and his other hand had caught one of my wrists and was holding it so tight I thought the bones might break. I freed my other hand from the bedclothes and reached out to him, putting my hand on his neck and pulling myself closer to him. He stayed still, not reacting and I kissed him and caressed him, keeping the image of the Herrick who loved me in my mind for him to see. His fingers tightened in my hair for a moment and then he relaxed and he kissed me back for a moment before he let go of my hair and my wrist, putting his arms around me and holding me more gently.

"I hate this uniform" I kept my eyes closed so I couldn't see it but I knew he was smiling.

"I know you do. I won't wear it near you again unless I have to." I didn't want to hear this as a threat; it could almost be an apology so I thought I'd push my luck.

"I don't even want it in these rooms."

"Very well, if that is what will please you." Herrick settled me back against the pillows and left. He wasn't away long, not really long enough for me to think about what I should tell him about Mitchell. He was too unpredictable and the idea that he had killed those people for me was... interesting. I would have to trust my instincts to guide me, he thought we were the same and I was beginning to believe him. I curled up under the covers to wait for Herrick but was completely surprised when he got into bed, I hadn't heard or sensed him coming back – I thought I'd always know when he was near. That was worrying, especially as he always knew where I was.

I knew we had not finished talking about Mitchell so I sat up – I needed to keep Herrick at arm's length while we talked, I had questions and I needed to find the right way to ask them. I got in first.

"Mitchell's gone."

"Again?" Herrick was smiling. Mitchell, despite everything, always amused him. "Oh he'll be back. I give it six months at the most and he'll be skulking around outside telling anyone who will listen about his new found humanity while he wipes the blood off his fingers." He put out his hand and traced the marks on my neck with his fingers. "I understand why you are drawn to him, I am too – and you are right. We are all connected somehow."

"But the pain..." I was trying to find the right words but Herrick looked puzzled and I had to explain the agony I had felt when I was with Mitchell. He raised his eyebrows, he had no idea what had happened.

"I saw you with him and I was angry but I had no idea that that could happen. It means you are truly mine now. Our blood is the same."

"Why did you kill them?" I was hesitant about asking this but I wanted to know. It was so calculated to hurt Mitchell and to drive him away that I couldn't see what Herrick would gain.

"Because I could" and he laughed and I saw the darkness in him, the madness. "Mitchell has to learn that he can't be human, he can't live with them, it will always end badly and if I hadn't done it he would have killed them eventually. I just saved him the bother." He reached out to me and took my hands. "I did it for you. Mitchell would never have left you alone – he would have come between us and I will not let him have you. You are mine and you will love me as I do you in time. We will rule this world together when the time is right. I will not allow anyone – especially Mitchell to interfere with that." He eyes were fixed on mine, so intensely I felt he was reading my every thought. There was a determination for power in Herrick, a desire that was so strong it seemed to be unachievable, impossible to satisfy but it called to me and I could see us as unstoppable together.

"Does Mitchell know about your plans?"

"Of course he does!" Herrick laughed again. "He drew up a lot of them. He's been in and out for years. No consistency. At the moment I am the devil but he'll be back and next time he'll be the most zealous of them all. He has the darkest heart I've ever seen, despite his bizarre desire to stay clean." He smiled at me. "Although, my dear, I think you will surpass him one day. You have more strength than him and none of his weaknesses."

"He told me..." I paused, how to ask this? "He told me that in all the years you've been together you've never punished him, whatever he has done."

"Is that what he thinks?" Herrick looked surprised for a moment and then a small satisfied smile appeared. "Do you think Mitchell is happy? Does he have the life he wants?"

"No" I had to admit. "I don't think he'll ever be happy."

"Then he's been punished. Did you think the cells and the chains were the only way? Oh my dear, do give me credit for a little more subtlety than that." I shivered. Just how much had Herrick done to Mitchell that he was unaware of? What could he do to my life if he chose? Maybe the cells were the better way, at least they were honest.

Herrick still had hold of my hands and he gently pulled me closer to him.

"If Mitchell has gone then I can concentrate on you – and on us. You know that I love you and this is the beginning of something unheard of in any world. We will be together forever and we can achieve anything we dream of."

I'm not sure there was any answer to that but he kissed me, saving me from having to think of something. His mouth moved down my neck to the marks he had made, teasing them with his tongue. He looked up at me – his eyes flashed black and I realised that he dreamed of my blood as I dreamed of his. I could see in his mind that he had no idea that I had taken the advantage, I knew I could have his blood when he was asleep. He didn't know what I had done and never would - as long as I was careful in what I took, just enough to make me stronger but not enough for his body to feel the loss.

I felt him bite into my neck, deeper than before and the pleasure and pain mixed as I felt the blood flow between us. One hand was at the back of my neck, holding me still but I still had hold of his other hand – the wrist that bore my marks. I lifted it and bit down hard in turn, tasting his ice cold blood.

We stayed joined, sharing our blood, feeling the deepest connection as it flowed from one to the other and back, a circle of power. I saw no visions this time and I don't think Herrick did – our eyes stayed open, black as night and fixed on each other. It was as if we were one – just as he had said.

Was this what counted for love in this dark world? I don't know; I only know I had never felt as close to anyone before. I couldn't use the word, I don't know if I ever would but Herrick was in my soul and he knew it.

I don't know how long we stayed joined, sharing our blood, but when we finally parted it felt like I'd been torn in two. I think Herrick felt the same and he pulled me close to him, as close as we could be. I buried my face in his neck, enjoying the closeness of our bodies and the feel of his hands stroking my arms and my back and I smiled. Whatever you wanted to call this feeling it felt right. All the warnings, the madness, the cruelty and the pain – none of it mattered anymore. This was where I belonged.

Herrick's touch was unusually soft and in turn I was gentle with him and we came together in a manner very different to our usual intensity. We both had dark fantasies and twisted desires and we were well matched, driving each other on to ever darker places seeking the ultimate ecstasy. But on this night we were considerate and careful with each other, peaceful and loving.

I sometimes think that out of all the many dark and dangerous places we explored together, that single tender act of love was the most perverse thing we ever did.


	8. Fools give you reasons

**You May See a Stranger**

Part eight – Herrick is in danger... what will Charlotte do?

* * *

><p><strong>Fools give you reasons, wise men never try...<strong>

It had been some months since Mitchell left and Herrick declared he loved me and life – or more accurately death - carried on regardless.

Herrick and I planned and drew up lists and argued over who should be recruited when the time was right. We travelled together to other groups who were working with us and to encourage others to join. Sometimes Herrick went alone, when there were problems to deal with and I also visited the groups I had grown to know to make sure they kept to our plans. I kept my views about Herrick's grand plans to myself – I still thought it was madness and fantasy – but the contacts were bound to come in useful.

Herrick had Seth looking out for Mitchell although he would never have known it. When he really tried Seth could be surprisingly discrete, but I still kept an eye on what he was doing, I wasn't convinced he could keep it up for long. Mitchell had been moving around, staying mostly clean although there had been a couple of lapses and Herrick had made sure that there was no come back, that no one ever connected Mitchell to the deaths. I doubt he'd have been grateful if he knew. He'd moved again recently and Seth was out, asking around, trying to track him down.

Of course planning world domination wasn't a full time occupation and Herrick and I had time to spend together. I had felt more comfortable with him since he told me he loved me, frankly, because it made him vulnerable and that made me safer although the vision of myself in chains that came from Herrick's mind still lingered. I still refused to use _that word_ to him and while he understood – well, I think he understood – he knew we were as close as we could be whatever we choose to call what we had. I still wanted to be powerful in my own right and on my own terms but at the moment being with Herrick seemed the best way to do that. I couldn't imagine what else there was that could be any better.

We hadn't shared our blood again. Herrick had been intrigued about how I felt pain from his anger when he saw Mitchell and me together and he wanted to know exactly what else could happen. He needed to know more, to be in control and he was making enquiries among older vampires, the very few that he felt he could trust. So far no one else had admitted to doing what we had and he told me that it was considered 'inappropriate' by the Old Ones – whatever that meant. Of course Herrick had no idea that I still sometimes stole his blood when he slept. I told myself that it was to calm his nightmares on those nights when nothing else I could do would sooth away his terror but that wasn't entirely true. I knew it made me stronger every time, tiny steps that Herrick didn't seem to have noticed and I hadn't fully tested that strength yet. I kept my eyes open though – partly to make sure he wasn't waking and partly because I didn't want to see any more of Herrick's past. Not now, but maybe in time.

Herrick was frowning when I joined him in our office and I could feel how tense he was and knew something was bothering him. I never knew if he would tell me if he was concerned, I'm quite sure he had more secrets from me than I had from him, but I always asked.

"What's wrong? Is it Mitchell?" That raised a smile and a chuckle.

"Why must it always be Mitchell? I'm starting to think you miss him a bit too much." I laughed with him. I knew how much Herrick missed him – it was as Mitchell had said; they hated each other and they loved each other and their lives had been too entwined for too long for them ever to be free of each other. I wasn't jealous, what they had was something unique and apart from us and since having Herrick's blood I felt the loss of Mitchell too. He would be thinking of us wherever he was, even if he didn't want to.

I was perched on the desk beside Herrick and he took my hands.

"I've had slightly unsettling news. There is a vampire planning to kill me." He laughed. "Probably more than one but this one is talking about it."

"Who is it?" I wanted to know and he told me what he had heard. It seemed that a vampire called Lucas had been heard boasting of how he intended to overthrow Herrick and take control in his place. It was all second hand information from Herrick's network of informers but it had come from more than one source and Herrick was taking it seriously. I don't know why I was so surprised to hear – Herrick was a target and this had happened before but I realised that this time I was worried for him. I didn't want him hurt.

"He only has a few vampires with him, maybe three or four, and he moves around, he has no territory of his own. He is close by at the moment and he is asking too many questions. It seems that he is serious."

"What can we do? What can I do?"

"I'm so glad you said that my dear. I have a job for you, it's time you had the chance to prove your strength." Herrick stood and put his hands on my waist to lift me off the desk. "Come. We can't talk here. I need to be sure that no one else knows our plans."

We walked to a nearby pub, it was small and cosy and there was enough noise from the juke box and the TV that we were unlikely to be overheard, especially when we found a sofa in a dark corner, away from the other customers. As always I kicked off my heels and curled up beside Herrick, I liked being close to him and it also meant we could keep our voices quiet.

Herrick explained what he wanted me to do – I was to make contact with Lucas.

"He won't be suspicious of you, you are not well known yet and you will be able to get his confidence quickly and find out what he intends to do. Then we can deal with him."

I thought about it, wondering how much danger I might be in but Herrick assured me that although Lucas had been a vampire for about seventy years I would be much stronger.

"But it might take too long – he won't trust me straight away." Herrick laughed and pulled me closer so he could kiss me.

"You can charm him – just like you charmed me. It took no time at all before you got under my defences and into my bed." I sat back, moving away from him, that was not what I wanted to hear.

"I don't need another pimp." I was angry, my voice cold but I wanted to hear him explain this. Especially given what he knew about me.

"You misunderstand me my dear; I have no intention of selling you. It is only that I have complete faith in your ability to extricate his secrets however you chose to so." His voice was matter of fact and I knew he was focused on the problem and not on me. "You have an unusual ability to charm and seduce people. It happens to us all when we become vampires, it is what helps us hunt but in some it is magnified. Mitchell attracts people effortlessly but you have something beyond that, something very rare and I don't think you realise what you can do. You have Mitchell under your spell and he refuses to admit to even liking any of us and Seth – who has no imagination at all - has transferred some of his hero-worship to you."

He put his arm round me and pulled me back close to his side and I let him, what he said made sense – I had no trouble convincing humans of anything when I hunted, however obvious and ridiculous it sounded to me. Even vampires tended to do what I wanted with remarkably little persuasion – except for Herrick of course.

"I'm sure you will do what needs to be done and I would not question your methods. This is different to you and me. It has to be separate. The end justifies the means."

I took a deep breath and pushed away the anger. He was right – annoyingly, he usually was - and righteous fury would be no comfort to me if Lucas carried out his threats and I lost Herrick.

I had to learn to leave my human hardships behind; those bad times that had helped to make me what I am. Herrick had read the bare facts of my troubled years in the official files but he didn't relate it to what I was now so why should I? He knew I had run away from every foster home, every institution that tried to house me. I had been a vile and vicious child, not letting anyone help me and I ended up on the streets, finally caught by the corrupt policeman who had found me selling my 14 year old body. He locked me up and my fear of police uniforms came from those dark months when he abused me and sold me. Without the good people who had finally rescued me I doubt I'd have survived for much longer. I had turned my life around with their help but it left me wary and isolated. I had kept everyone beyond arm's length until I met Herrick on that strange enchanted evening. It was now time to accept that I was not that lonely, cold woman. I was something – someone - new and I had to learn to live for the present, exactly as Herrick had done after a wretched human life that had been no better than mine.

We discussed how I could get close to Lucas, what was known about him and exactly what I needed to find out and I tried to stay as dispassionate about the task as Herrick. It was all hearsay, Herrick had never met Lucas but the information we had was good and probably reliable. I was increasingly unsettled at the thought of him being in danger and I was having problems concealing my worry. I managed to stay calm until we had a thorough plan together and Herrick went to get us more drinks.

When he got back I was staring into space, considering what my life would be like without him. It was something I had never thought would bother me; after all I'd always planned to move on and leave Herrick behind. He put his arm round me making me jump and when I turned to face him I was horrified to realise I was on the verge of tears. I thought he would laugh at me, call me sentimental, but he smiled the smile that always charmed me and held me close so I could hide my face. He knew I would be mortified to be seen crying in public. I managed to compose myself, not without a couple of sniffs and had to laugh when an immaculately laundered handkerchief appeared as if by magic.

I sat back and managed to smile at Herrick, waiting for him to tell me he told me so. That all I was doing was proving that I cared for him. And no, I still wouldn't use that dratted word. But he said nothing and I cared more for him for not saying it, for not pushing me. Maybe soon I would be able to say it to him and mean it.

He passed me my glass and I drank the red wine down in one – handing it back to him for more and feeling steadier.

"We will survive" he said softly. "I always have despite everything that has happened in the past. This is not the first upstart who has wanted me dead and he won't be the last. Whatever we have to do to resolve this we will be together afterwards and forever."

He pulled me close to him again and we sat silently together for a while, deep in our own thoughts about what we had to do.

We spent the rest of the day in the pub. We'd made our plans and so we awarded ourselves the day off. After all I had to travel the next day to find Lucas and we didn't know how long we would be parted. Herrick was on wonderful form; he told me outrageous stories and made me laugh until I nearly cried again. We drank bottle after bottle of rich red wine and although it is difficult to get us drunk we were definitely tipsy by the time it started to get dark.

I was still curled up at Herrick's side and he had his mouth close to my ear, telling me in exquisite detail exactly what he was going to do to me when we got back. In my turn I was happy to embroider his proposed scenario further and add what I would do in return... His eyes flashed black for an instant and we realised it was probably time we left.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the funeral parlour it was evening and we had been gone for hours. Seth was looking anxious, he did worry about us, bless him and he looked rather like a disapproving parent as we crept in trying not to laugh. We hadn't told anyone where we were and I got the distinct impression there had been some panic about Herrick being missing.<p>

Herrick told Seth to reassure everyone that everything was fine – just fine - and Seth hurried off to do so as we burst out laughing again watching him scuttle down the corridors. He turned round to look at us and his face was a picture. I don't think he often saw Herrick in quite such uncontrollable fits of laughter; in fact I'm not sure I had either. We tried to keep straight faces and an element of dignity until Seth was out of sight and then Herrick swept me up in his arms - which I always rather enjoyed - and we reached our rooms without causing any further commotion.

Herrick put me down and kissed me and I wrapped myself around him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and starting on his shirt buttons. He would not let me take control though and he caught my hands, stepping back slightly.

"First – food." I pouted and he laughed. "And brandy. Be patient my dear - anticipation is everything."

He left to organise supper, actually to get someone else to do it, while I hurried into the bedroom. I had an idea. Somewhere at the back of my wardrobe was the tiny excuse for a dress I'd bought all that time ago and had never dared to wear. I found it and put it on, adding Herrick's favourites of all my high heels. Apart from my jewelled choker, it didn't need anything else; there was no room for anything else! If I were ever to wear this outside our rooms I think superglue would be necessary. And possibly a long coat. I arranged the scraps of lace and sequins as best I could and waited for Herrick to return.

I switched off some of the lamps, leaving just enough to cast a flattering glow and I was standing in the soft light when he returned. As he closed the door behind him and turned round I saw his face change – it was rare that I could surprise him. He stared at me, his eyes narrowed and his smile became wolfish – he looked at me like prey and he put his hands on my hips, sliding them over my bare skin, holding me close to him and kissing me hard. After a moment I pulled away, put my finger on his lips and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Be patient my dear" I whispered to him. "Anticipation is everything."

For a moment I thought he wouldn't let me go, I felt his hands tighten, his fingers digging into my skin. I thought that I had teased him a step too far but then his face relaxed and he smiled. He took my arm quite formally and escorted me to a chair, watching as I settled back trying to keep the dress reasonably decent, realising he'd chosen a deep armchair for me for exactly that reason.

There was a knock on the door and Herrick collected a tray and put the food and the brandy on a table, sitting back on the sofa where he could watch me. Neither of us ate much but we drank most of the brandy and I got up to refill Herrick's glass often, tempting him with morsels of food, enjoying his appreciation of my body as I moved around and posed for him in my tiny dress. We were challenging each other as to who would make the first move and I was determined to make him crack, to show I could beat him. As I drained my brandy I managed to 'accidently' spill the last drops on myself and I watched him as I licked my fingers clean. His eyes flashed black and I smiled in triumph. He was across the room in an instant, lifting me out of the chair and breaking the strands of lace as if it were paper. He left my high heeled shoes on. Of course.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning before we were ready to face the day ahead, the day when I had to leave to find Lucas. I stayed in bed watching Herrick dress and for the first time I saw that he had a bruise on his shoulder and red marks where my nails had scraped his skin. I had never marked him before and I wondered if he would be curious about how I had become so much stronger. I stretched out my arms, I was bruised too but the dark marks were already fading. Within in an hour both of us would be healed.<p>

Herrick was buttoning his cuffs when there was a knock on the outer door and he returned with several bags. This was my new wardrobe – my clothes were too expensive to be convincing in the role I was intending to play. Herrick tipped them out on the bed and we sorted through – some were fairly new but everything had been carefully worn, just enough to pass inspection. They were nothing special, standard high street styles and I could tell that Herrick wasn't a bit impressed.

I got ready and Herrick inspected the finished result – a short denim skirt, t-shirt and boots - and sighed.

"Promise me that when this is over we will burn these. They are not good enough for you."

"But the end justifies the means" I teased him and he smiled. "You can take me shopping to celebrate."

He stood and came over to me and undid my leather choker which I had put on without thinking, I wore it every day. He tucked it into his inside pocket,

"I will keep this safe for you."

I found a black velvet ribbon trimming one of the tops and I tore it free so I could tie it round my neck to hide the puncture wounds. There were a couple of beaded necklaces and scarves I would take as well. I had to be sure to keep the marks covered, if they were seen it would give me away immediately.

I pushed some changes of clothes into a shoulder bag and I was ready. I was nervous but didn't want to show it. Herrick had intended to have me driven to the small town where Lucas was staying but I'd insisted in making my own way in case anyone saw me arrive. Herrick pulled me into his arms and held me tight, kissing me gently.

"Just remember that I love you and I trust you. This will soon be over."

I took a deep breath and it was time to leave. Only a couple of the vampires knew what we were doing so I left without any grand farewell, walking out of the front door and away. It was almost a relief to actually get started.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to travel the forty or so miles to where Lucas was based just outside Salisbury. I convinced a gullible human to give me a lift. If I had such wonderful powers of persuasion what on earth would be the point of catching a bus?<p>

I found the house where Lucas was staying quite easily. I didn't get too close but I hung around for a while, leaning on the wall across the road, smoking and watching, letting anyone inside get a look at me and wonder who I was. After a while I wandered off, I wanted to explore the area so I could get my bearings, I was sure I was being followed but I deliberately didn't look back. There was a pub close to the house and by now it was early evening so I thought it would be a good place to tempt them into talking to me. I went in and bought a drink and sat in a corner where I could look around.

It didn't take long and a man came in and came straight over to my table.

"May I join you?" He was definitely a vampire, younger than his appearance suggested. I knew he couldn't read me at all, I was skilled in hiding my thoughts and my real age nowadays and I was posing as a very new vampire. In fact, as a vampire the age I really was, if it weren't for Herrick's blood.

"I suppose so." I looked unsure and he smiled and sat and as he leaned over the table to put down his glass his eyes flashed black to show me what he was. I recoiled and he quickly put out a hand and caught my wrist.

"Don't shout – I know what you are, I am the same." He looked a bit worried that I was going to make a fuss. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

This wasn't Lucas, his name was Matthew and he was the one who had been following me. I wasn't going to make it easy for him and he had to tease information out of me little by little. I was new in town and was looking for someone called Lucas. I'd run away from my home town and I thought he might look after me. I told him just enough to let him think that Lucas would need to meet me. The fact that I was from Bristol was enough to make him sit up and pay attention.

"Who made you?" he asked. "Who are you running away from?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped back at him. "All these questions, if you don't know who Lucas is then I may as well move on. You're just wasting my time. You haven't even bought me a drink." I finished my drink and got up; picking up my bag but just outside the door Matthew caught up with me and took my arm.

"I'll take you to Lucas. I just needed to know you were genuine."

I pulled my arm away and spun round, hands on hips and challenging him. "Are you happy now then? Anything else you want to check? Passport? ID? Oh no - I can't have those nowadays can I?" I projected a combination of anger and upset and I felt the last of his doubts slip away.

He took me back to the house and left me in a small living room. While the house was quite big it was sparsely furnished; it looked like students digs to be honest. I didn't have to wait long before Lucas arrived and stood in the doorway looking at me. I knew he couldn't see much beyond my outward appearance but I took the chance to assess him while he thought he was summing me up.

Herrick had said he'd been a vampire for seventy years although his appearance was a man in his early twenties. He was tall, his black hair was cropped short but he had the most unusual green eyes and I could see that people would find them magnetic. Other than that he was nothing special – there was no power, no special knowledge, none of the indefinable charisma that Herrick and Mitchell – even Daniel - had. He was ambitious but he would never have the strength or the nerve to make it stick. He would be easy. I smiled at him, making it nervous and hopeful while I crossed my legs in the short skirt, just to confuse the message a little.

He came and sat opposite me.

"So, you're from Bristol. What brings you here?" He had an attractive voice, quite deep with a hint of an accent I couldn't quite place.

"More questions? What is this? I thought you might be able to help me – I didn't expect an exam!" He smiled; he seemed to like the feisty approach, which was probably a good thing!

"I just want to know more about you. You are very welcome here – I'm happy to help anyone who is new to this world. I remember how confusing and frightening it can be."

I let myself visibly relax and started to weave my story for him. How I'd been in a club, picked up by a man I could hardly remember. He'd dragged me outside and bitten me but I'd been so drunk I had no idea exactly what had happened. I'd been collected and woke to find myself with other vampires. I'd been expected to behave a certain way (I'd never behaved in my life!) and I'd lost patience with it all and run away. He looked interested and I let him catch a brief glimpse of Herrick in my mind and saw his eyes widen for an instant.

"Who made you?" The question was abrupt and I pulled a face.

"Why's everyone so interested in who made me? Does it matter?" I got up and looked around. "So, who do I have to screw to get a drink in this place?"

He laughed and stood up. "Come on, we'll get a coffee. I don't have alcohol here."

I let him lead me into a kitchen where he made us mugs of instant coffee. Once we were sat at the table I decided to give him a break.

"I don't know who made me, not really. Apparently he's called Mitchell but he buggered off. I've never set eyes on him." Lucas smiled sympathetically and put out a hand to take mine. Too easy. "I woke up in this place, a funeral home with some guy called Herrick. He's the boss there and he was really strict. He wanted me to be part of his lot, to look after them, cooking and stuff like that until I learned what it was all about."

Lucas laughed and I grinned at him. "I know! Me cooking! Wouldn't know where to start. Anyway, I've been travelling around a bit talking to people and someone in a pub somewhere mentioned you and said you might be looking for people to join you and that you might be a bit more relaxed than that Herrick."

"That's true, I'm very relaxed. I just want people to be happy." Lucas was still smiling. "I think you might fit in well here. So – are you hungry, have you fed today?"

I assured him I didn't need blood, I would let him take me to hunt but not yet, I'd save it for the right moment. I did confess to being starving though and he took me out – nothing special, fish and chips which we ate in the park. Hardly the sophisticated company I was used to with Herrick but Lucas was proving to be rather sweet and he was trying to look after me. We chatted, I let a few more hints slip and he told me a bit about his past. He was originally French but had been moving around Europe ever since he became a vampire. He hadn't been in the UK for a very long time, which explained why we had not heard of him before.

As we walked back to the house I wondered where the ambition, the need to kill Herrick fitted in. Had we been misinformed – even deliberately mislead? From what I could see of Lucas it all seemed rather unlikely unless he was hiding something from me and I doubted that. His mind was clear to me and I saw no darkness and no hate. He seemed... nice. Sweet.

It was late and Lucas showed me to a room – it could be my room if I wanted he told me. I dumped my bag on the floor and sat on the bed, tucking up my legs and leaning back, watching Lucas and trying to figure out what was going on behind those green eyes. He grinned at me.

"Behave yourself!" He turned away and started to close the door. "Don't be concerned but I will need to lock this door tonight. It's just to keep you safe." He was out of the room and the door slammed shut before I could react and I heard a key turn. Not entirely playing my part I hammered on the inside of the door.

"How dare you! Let me out!" But I could hear him laughing. Maybe he was hiding something after all. Oh well. I could break out easily if I wanted to but I decided to play along, Lucas had no idea what he was taking on.

I didn't see any point making a fuss about the locked door and to be honest I was quite tired. Playing stroppy, awkward Charlotte was fun but I had to be so aware of every move I made and every thought I might let slip. The bed was comfy and I had a tiny shower room but I checked all the windows only to find they were screwed shut so there was no way out. I stripped, had a quick shower and climbed into bed. Surprisingly I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Something woke me. It was dark and the room was hot. I'd kicked off the covers so they were tangled round my feet and I realised that it had been a draft of cold air on my skin that had woken me. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still, I could feel that the door was open and Lucas was standing in the doorway. I wanted to know what he would do if he thought I was asleep. He walked over to the bed and stood beside me, I could feel his eyes on me and I waited to feel him touch me. I was so sure he would but he just stood for long minutes, and when he finally moved it was to gently untangle the bedclothes and pull them over me, covering me up without touching me. He smoothed my hair away from my face and stood back.<p>

I heard him move away and I shifted just enough so I could open my eyes a little to see what he did. He was looking through my clothes, through my bag and I was grateful for Herrick's impeccable organisation. There was nothing there that would shed any doubt on my story. Once he had sorted through everything, leaving it all exactly as it was – in untidy heaps - he turned back to me and I closed my eyes. I could feel him standing beside me; feel those strange green eyes on me. I sensed no suspicion from his mind, no concerns, just warmth, something that felt like a welcome. He sighed as he left and I heard the key turn in the door.

I stretched out, lying flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling and I kicked the covers off again, the room was far too hot. The way that Lucas had covered me and had brushed away my hair had been almost tender. He was nothing like I had expected.

This was going to be interesting.


	9. When you find your true love

**You May See a Stranger**

Part nine – is there more to Lucas than meets the eye? Who is really in control?

* * *

><p><strong>When you find your true love...<strong>

I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door and heard Lucas' voice.

"Are you decent? I've got coffee for you."

I was only wearing the black velvet ribbon round my neck but I retrieved the sheet and pulled it up so I was mostly covered up. He'd seen it all the night before anyway; although as he thought I had been asleep I wasn't supposed to know.

He unlocked the door and came in with two mugs of coffee, handing one to me and making himself comfortable on the end of the bed. He looked very relaxed in old jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt with bare feet and he grinned at me, eyes sparkling.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Went out like a light" I told him, smiling back. I intended to tone down some of the wilder aspects of yesterday's Charlotte now Lucas seemed to be accepting me, she was far too exhausting! "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Oh? We're spending the day together are we?" Lucas laughed. "You're very sure of yourself." I laughed with him, looking into those beautiful green eyes and letting him feel how I trusted him, how much I wanted to be with him.

"OK" he said. "Get yourself dressed and we'll go and explore Salisbury – we can be tourists for the day." He settled back against the foot of the bed, drinking his coffee and watching me with a challenge in his eyes. I slid my legs out of bed and got up, hanging onto the sheet but not too carefully. I 'accidentally' trod on the edge and managed to drop it just before I got to the bathroom – might as well let him have another look!

* * *

><p>I showered quickly and came back out to find the room empty, I hadn't heard Lucas leave but he had left the door open. I dressed in the same short skirt and high heeled boots with a clean t shirt – nice and tight and minus a bra, there was no harm in being a bit obvious. The velvet ribbon had got wet in the shower so I took it off and tied a scarf round my throat instead. I was ready to continue charming Lucas and while it was proving to be as easy as I had expected I had to wonder if I was enjoying it just a little too much. I liked him. I certainly had not intended to and I had found no sign yet of his plans for Herrick. Maybe I could find out more today. I didn't want to be here for long although I wasn't missing Herrick as much as I thought I would and I wondered if he was thinking about me at all.<p>

Lucas and I spent hours wandering around town, stopping for coffee and later for lunch. We chatted about all kinds of things and I knew he was feeling relaxed and comfortable with me. I could start asking some more pointed questions soon.

By mid afternoon we were sharing a bench in the shade looking at the cathedral. Of course we had no intention of going in or even getting too close but Lucas was appreciating the architecture and trying to explain it to me. It was fascinating but I knew that wild Charlotte wouldn't care a jot for the meaning of the carvings and the arches so I was pretending not to be interested and eventually he gave up.

"How about an ice cream?" He asked. "We can't be proper tourists without an ice cream."

He went off to get them and when he got back I curled my legs up on the bench, leaning against him. It was only when his arm settled round my shoulders, holding me close to his side that I realised I had curled up against him in exactly the same way I always did with Herrick.

We ate our ice creams in silence for awhile as I thought about how to start to question him, to find out more about his plans and if he really was a threat to Herrick and everything we planned.

"Is it just you and Matthew in the house?" It seemed an innocent enough opening gambit.

"No, there are three of us, John has been away but he'll be back tonight and you can meet him. We travel together, its company and it's safer for us."

I laughed. "Matthew, Lucas and John. That has a ring to it, it's a shame you don't have a Mark!"

I felt Lucas' body tense and a sudden sadness fill his mind. "There was a Mark, and yes, everyone laughed at our names. He's gone now." I could tell that whatever had happened to Mark, he hadn't met a good end. Lucas shook off the sadness and leaned over, kissing the top of my head.

"Of course there are four of us again now – that is, if you're staying?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll see." I put my hand on his thigh. "You'll have to persuade me."

"Somehow I doubt I can persuade you to do anything you don't want to do." Lucas laughed. "Wasn't that the problem with Herrick?"

"I suppose so" I shrugged. "Do you know him?"

"All vampires of a certain age know Herrick – even if it's only by reputation. I met him once many years ago but he wouldn't remember me. Herrick is..."

I looked at him expectantly but he would say no more. He put his hand under my chin and tipped up my face, kissing my lips quickly and lightly before he stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, we should go. I can tell you about Herrick but it's not a conversation we should be having here. Anyone could be listening."

* * *

><p>Back at the house I met John, he looked very much like Matthew and they were both welcoming and friendly. I was keen to carry on the conversation about Herrick and so I stayed close to Lucas, my arm round his waist. He seemed quite comfortable with me in front of the others, keeping his arm round me and hardly even reacting when I slid my hand in between the buttons of his shirt and over his stomach. As I ran my fingers just inside the waist of his jeans he stopped talking to Matthew and looked down at me.<p>

"I think you're in danger of getting carried away." I looked up at him, trying to look innocent and challenging at the same time which was a stretch, especially as I was continuing to investigate just what I could reach under his clothes without actually undoing anything and I could tell he wanted to get me away from the others. It wasn't that hard to work out – even without being able to read his mind!

"You are definitely going to get carried away!" I smiled, I loved it when Herrick swept me up in his arms and the thought that Lucas might do the same was rather appealing - although it wasn't quite what I expected.

Lucas caught hold of me round the waist and before I could react he had thrown me over his shoulder! My hair hung down over my face and I could hear Matthew and John laughing, hardly surprising, especially given that they were getting a grandstand view of my lacy but frankly rather inadequate knickers. Lucas spun round and headed up the stairs, ignoring my demands to be put down and the pummelling I was giving his backside – the only thing I could do. He headed into my bedroom and threw me unceremoniously on the bed, dropping down beside me in fits of laughter.

I was furious - how dare he? - but then I realised just how ridiculous I must have looked and had to laugh with him. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me and although it lacked the dark passion that Herrick brought it was pleasant, well, considerably more than pleasant and the feel of Lucas' body under mine was tempting me to ignore my reason for being there. Herrick might have told me he trusted me to do what had to be done but this probably wasn't quite what he meant so I reluctantly pulled away to lie beside him. I needed to hear what he had to say.

I leaned on my elbow so I could see his face. "Herrick. You were going to tell me about him."

Lucas grimaced. I think he was regretting starting this conversation but there was no way I was going to let him off the hook. He looked as if he was thinking through what he was going to say and after a minute or so he came to a decision.

"OK" he said and he sat up. "I'll tell you about him but I warn you it's not pretty and you will have to be very nice to me afterwards."

"I think I can manage that." Oh yes, I was beginning to think that being 'very nice' to Lucas was definitely on the cards.

He stood up and stretched. "First, if we have to talk about unpleasant things we have to be comfortable." He reached over and unzipped my boots and pulled them off before grabbing my wrists and lifting me to my feet. He kicked off his own boots and took off his shirt as I wondered quite what he meant by comfortable. His fingers were busy at the waist of my denim skirt and it fell around my feet leaving me in just my t-shirt and a tiny pair of knickers. "That looks much more relaxed" he said with a smile and a sparkle in his green eyes as he piled the pillows up against the head of the bed and settled me against them. I watched him as he undid his jeans and stepped out of them leaving him wearing just black cotton trunks. He moved around the room, closing curtains, turning on lamps as I watched. His skin was pale and I hadn't dreamt that his lean body would have such perfect muscles. He looked like living marble. He was beautiful.

He climbed up on the bed beside me, stretching out like a cat before pulling me close. Suddenly he stopped, holding me away from him, his face stern and cold.

"This isn't right." I took a deep breath – had he seen something in my mind that I hadn't kept hidden? Had he changed his mind about talking? Did he know I was with Herrick? I was running though what I should do, if I should run, when his face broke into a huge grin.

"Don't look so scared! Anyone would think I was about to give you a good hiding!" I raised an eyebrow at that – I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind...

"No, it's not right that you're still wearing more than I am!" He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on the floor. It left my hair tangled and over my face and I lifted both hands to try and sort it out. He put out his hand and ran his fingers over the scarf tied round my neck, checking the knot that had been hidden under my hair as if he wanted to untie it. I held my breath for a moment but he left it – I had tied it in an intricate knot that Herrick had taught me, it looked extremely complicated and if you didn't know the secret it was impossible to undo. Lucas didn't know the secret. I shook my hair back and he pulled me against him, his arm round my shoulders and my head nestled rather comfortably against his chest. I would have preferred to have been able to see his eyes but this would do just fine.

He took a deep breath and I could feel him collecting his thoughts, putting the story in order.

"So. Herrick.

"Everyone knows of Herrick. He's been around a very long time, over 150 years but it isn't enough for him. He wants to be one of the Old Ones; he's desperate to join them. He's clever and cruel, there's a darkness about him but if you are unquestioningly loyal or useful then he is the best friend you will ever have. Until he isn't. And then you won't have a worse enemy. Those he turns against don't tend to live very much longer.

"He believes that vampires are the natural leaders of the world, that we should have absolute control. In his view humans are here only for our pleasure and convenience. He has grand plans – he always had but now they include death on a scale you could not imagine." He paused. "Above all he wants power, power for himself. He has to be stopped."

I could feel the emotion behind Lucas' words, a repressed anger and a deep sadness, something that seemed to have been part of him forever. There was a lot he wasn't saying and I needed to know more – there was a secret. I could feel that hidden knowledge glowing in his mind.

"I think you know him better than you said." I didn't look up at him as I spoke but I felt his body tense and knew that his mind was fighting old memories. It was a long time before he answered.

"Herrick made me."

I gasped. It was the last thing I thought he would say. He got up, so quickly I hardly saw him move. I don't think he had intended to tell me and I searched for some kind of reply but there seemed nothing to say. He paced back and forth across the room for a while before coming to a halt, standing in the centre of the room with his back to me. He stood completely still and I wanted to go to him but everything about his posture and his mind said to keep away.

I was horribly torn. I was here to do a job, to protect Herrick and what we had, to neutralise a threat. I had not imagined that I would feel anything but contempt for the man who wanted Herrick dead. I didn't think I'd care.

I had to try to comfort Lucas – partly because I hated to see his pain and partly because I still needed to know more. I put my confusion aside. I had to deal with what was happening here and now. I would worry about what next later.

I got up and put my arms round him, standing as close as I could behind him, my face against his back. It was like holding a statue but I hugged him hard, feeling the tension in his body.

"Talk to me. I want to understand."

For long minutes we stood together and I thought he would never move but I felt his body slowly relax and he turned and hugged me back, lifting me off my feet and holding me close.

"I'll try" his voice was resigned. He knew it had to be said.

He sat on the floor, cross-legged and I sat in front of him, mirroring his posture, our knees almost touching. This time I could see his face and read the truth of his story in those unearthly green eyes.

"My family owned land and a chateau in France. Nothing grand or important but it had been ours for many generations. I was the only son, the only child, of my parents and so the estate would come to me on their deaths. Herrick spent a lot of time in France at the end of the 1920s and he befriended my parents and me. We had no idea what he was or that it was our land he wanted. As I said – he can be the best possible friend.

"He offered my parents help with their affairs, he told us he was a lawyer, and they took the help he offered. Why wouldn't they? I was still effectively a child, only 20, and my inheritance needed to be protected. Herrick drew up the papers and not long afterwards my parents died in an accident. Of course I know now that it wasn't an accident. I wasn't old enough to hold the land in my name alone but Herrick had appointed himself my guardian until I was of age and I still saw him as a protector. He guided me, helped me through the grief and the bureaucracy and once I became an adult, when I was 21 in 1931 he helped me take up my inheritance. He even drew up my will.

"He was patient. He waited six months before he killed me and inherited everything I owned."

I couldn't doubt his story – it sounded so like Herrick. What I didn't understand was why Herrick hadn't told me this. I ran back over our conversation, he had never explicitly said he had never met Lucas but it was certainly what I had understood. What was he playing at?

I was still curious about one thing.

"Why did he make you a vampire? He could have got your land if he had just killed you?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Because he could. Because it entertained him. I suppose it amused him that I would see him living in my home, enjoying everything I cared about. Trampling all over the memories of my family.

"He never needs a reason to be cruel."

His head dropped forward and he closed his eyes, I could see flashes of memory in his mind, feel how painful it was even after all these years.

"I couldn't stay and watch him destroy my home, selling our treasures, trashing the rooms with wild parties, killing the people who had served us so faithfully. I left, I had no idea of what I was – it amused Herrick to leave me clueless about how I should live. I found older vampires who helped me and I kept wandering, all over Europe. I saw it as my role to help others who were new to our world as I had been helped. But everywhere I went I heard tales of Herrick and his cruelty, heard about his plans. For many years I've been looking for the chance to stop him. Now he is planning to massacre the human race I have to do something."

"Are you sure you don't just want your revenge?" His head came up and his eyes met mine.

"Of course I do but I could have had that years ago. This isn't just about me."

I had doubts about Herrick's plans myself, I was convinced it was madness and would never come to anything but I couldn't tell Lucas that. He was clear about his intentions and had a zealot's fury which made him very dangerous.

"What would you do afterwards? What would be your way for us?"

"Some kind of peaceful coexistence." Lucas' eyes glowed and he leaned closer to me. "Why must it be them or us? Why not both? There has to be a better way."

I wanted to laugh at his naivety, humans would never accept us, not when our reason for being was their blood and inevitably their death. At best we should stay hidden, protected by our age old networks.

Another question occurred to me.

"What happened to your home? Does Herrick still own it?"

Lucas managed a crooked smile.

"He got bored with it. I heard he lost the estate in a card game during the war, probably deliberately. Herrick doesn't lose."

We sat in silence for a while, both deep in our own thoughts. I had a lot to think though. Technically my job was done – I knew Lucas was a genuine threat so I could leave, let Herrick know but... Was I really sure he would do it? As he said he could have killed him many times before so why now? I had to be sure. Maybe I should stay a little longer.

Lucas stood up and took my hands, pulling me to my feet and putting his arms round my waist. He bent his head and kissed me and as my arms went round his neck he lifted me up, falling back on the bed so I landed on top of him. His hands slid down my back, holding me hard against him as he grinned up at me.

"You promised me."

Did I? I searched back through my memory, what had I promised Lucas? I had no idea and I pulled a puzzled face at him. He laughed.

"You promised me that if I told you about Herrick you would be very nice to me!"

So I was.

I was _very_ nice to him.

* * *

><p>I woke in the early hours. Lucas was holding me tight in his sleep and I carefully edged away without waking him. I dug around in my bag and found my cigarettes, I needed to think and I couldn't think properly while Lucas was so close. I pulled on Lucas' discarded shirt and ran downstairs. I knew Lucas was strict about having no alcohol or smoking in the house although once they were outside his people could do want they wanted. The front and back doors were locked and so were the windows and I didn't feel comfortable breaking his rules. I wandered back upstairs and on the landing I realised I could feel a cold draft coming from a half open door. I pushed it open to find a small bedroom and – thank goodness! – the big sash window was wide open. I climbed up on the window sill and lit a cigarette, enjoying the cool night air on my skin and looking out at the stars.<p>

It was Lucas' room, it smelled of him and his presence hung in the air. I looked around but there wasn't really much to see – a single bed, carefully made up with a sheet and blanket, a small wardrobe and a chair by the head of the bed instead of a table. I threw my cigarette end out of the window and got down off the sill to open the wardrobe – it was almost empty, just some jeans and shirts. I looked on the chair by the bed and smiled to see the velvet ribbon I had worn round my throat when I arrived - I hadn't missed it.

The only other item was an old, battered leather bound book. I picked it up, it was in French and the print was tiny. There was an inscription in the front in old fashioned loopy writing and in French – I knew a few words but hadn't a hope of working out what it said. I flicked through the pages and a photograph fell out. It was old and creased and the edges were torn, the image was hard to make out but the figure in the centre was Lucas. The couple with him must have been his parents. I turned it over and on the back was a faded pencil sketch of Herrick.

I put the photo back in the pages and left the book where I had found it and retreated back to the window ledge, lighting another cigarette. What was I going to do? I should really contact Herrick and tell him what I had found out but I didn't want to. I had to admit that Lucas was getting to me and despite his plans for Herrick I was drawn to him and I was starting to care for him. Could we have a future together? Could he be better for me than Herrick? I would be safer, I was sure of that but what Herrick and I had was different. Lucas did not appeal to the darkness that was such a part of me; he would never hurt me – even if I begged him to! I'd tried some of the tricks that Herrick and I took such pleasure from on him and he made it clear that they had no appeal. He was caring and considerate – was it enough? Was he strong enough to challenge me and be my equal? Somehow I doubted it. Herrick and I fit together, two halves of a whole; we were the same and whatever I wanted to believe I knew that Herrick was in my heart and soul. Lucas had a goodness and a kindness to him that was alien to me and one of us would have to change if we were to stay together. I suspected that neither of us was capable of that change and truthfully I would hate to see Lucas become like me – damaged and spoiled.

In any case, if I confessed the truth to Lucas about who I was I doubted that he would ever forgive me.

In the morning I would call Herrick.

Back in my room I kissed Lucas awake, running my hands over his beautiful skin, tracing the outline of his muscles, learning every contour. We would only have this one night and I wanted to remember every minute.

* * *

><p>We didn't sleep again but as it started to get light I felt increasingly worried and I didn't know why. There was a melancholy that came from my knowledge of what I was going to do, that I would tell Herrick about Lucas but also a growing sense of danger. We were talking, chatting about nothing really; entwined together just enjoying being close and the feel of each other's skin when we heard a door slam and what could have been a muffled cry.<p>

Lucas was on his feet immediately, pulling on his jeans and throwing his shirt to me to put on but he hadn't got to the door when it opened and Herrick walked in. Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"Good morning Charlotte. Bonjour Lucas. It's been a very long time."

Lucas was unmoving, speechless and I wasn't any different. What was Herrick doing here now? Herrick smiled; the cold smile that made me shiver and I pulled Lucas' shirt round me, fastening the buttons.

John followed Herrick in, his face had changed, the open, friendly expression had gone and his face was blank. He took hold of Lucas' arm and pushed him down on a chair which he placed in the middle of the room, taking a length of rope out of his pocket and tying his wrists behind him. Lucas didn't even struggle; he just looked at John with a question in his green eyes.

"Matthew?" He asked softly and John didn't reply, he just took a bloodstained stake from his pocket and handed it to Herrick. It was clearer to me now; John was one of Herrick's spies. So why was I here? What would Herrick gain from this?

I shivered again; I had to be very careful.

Herrick stood in front of Lucas, their eyes met but neither spoke. He took off his coat and carefully hung it over the back of another chair but he kept his black leather gloves on. That always meant trouble.

"Charlotte, my dear. Come here." His voice was soft but there was no way I could disobey and I got up and walked over to him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me up and down, my legs bare under the hem of Lucas's white shirt, my hair tangled and he looked over my shoulder at the messy bed and he laughed.

"I see the condemned man got his last request. I'm sure it was a hearty repast - Charlotte is a woman of extraordinary talents." I looked at Lucas and saw a flash of pain in his green eyes and I wanted to say sorry, to try and explain but there was no point. Herrick gathered up my hair and pulled it back away from my face, putting his hand to the knot on my scarf and undoing it so it fell. He turned my face to Lucas so he could see the puncture wounds in my throat, making sure that the matching marks on his own wrist were visible between his glove and his sleeve. Lucas knew exactly what they meant and Herrick kissed the marks before reaching into his jacket and producing my jewelled choker. He fastened it and put his arm round my waist, holding me at his side and I leaned against him. Whatever attraction I felt for Lucas could no longer compete – being in Herrick's arms felt like home. I was only complete when I was with him.

We faced Lucas together and Herrick smiled his most charming smile.

"So. Lucas. I have a proposition for you. Instead of killing me – which, to be honest, would be terribly inconvenient – why don't you come to Bristol. I hear you do wonderful things with newcomers and I could do with a decent primary teacher." He laughed. "Seriously though. Why must it be you or me? Let's see if there is a better way. We could work together. We could even holiday together - I know of a wonderfully quaint old chateau."

Lucas spat out a stream of French, fast and venomous and I was surprised when Herrick replied, just as fast and fluently, and although I didn't understand a word his voice kept that terribly reasonable tone. They exchanged a few more sentences before Lucas shook his head.

"Never!" He spat at Herrick who shrugged.

"Oh well. Worth a try. Back to plan A then."

The smile had gone, his face was hard and cold and he let go of me, putting his hand on my back and pushing me sharply towards Lucas. I almost fell and had to put my hands on his shoulders to save myself, our faces almost touching. I looked into those wonderful eyes and tried to speak to his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand" I heard his voice in my head, softly and gently. "I forgive you."

I was pushing myself back upright when Herrick called my name and as I turned he threw something to me and I caught it without thinking. It was the stake. I looked at him in horror but his face didn't change. I had to do this; I didn't want to think about what would happen if I didn't and I remembered Lucas' words about loyalty. Herrick was testing me. I couldn't fail. I couldn't disappoint him. He took pity on me in one way – he sent John away so there were only the three of us in the room. Only Herrick would watch me kill one of our own for the first time.

Lucas smiled at me although his eyes were clouded with regret. I reached round to untie the knots that held his wrists and I heard Herrick step forward as if to stop me but he didn't. Lucas stood up and took my face in his hands; he leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"You have to leave him – he will kill you too." He kissed me just once, very gently. "If you care for me at all do it quickly."

He took my hands and brought the stake up to his chest; he closed his eyes for a moment and then put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me and nodded.

I pushed hard on the stake; I felt his skin tear, the blood started to pour out, staining my hands and splashing onto my face. I kept pushing, hearing his bones cracking and breaking, pushing hard against the resistance of his flesh until I felt his heart break. His beautiful green eyes had never left mine and I watched as his skin cracked and faded and he drifted into smoke.

The stake dropped to the floor. I wiped my bloodied hands on the front of Lucas' – my – shirt. Herrick came up behind me and put his hand on my back but I walked away. I couldn't talk to him now. I picked up my bag, abandoned everything else and walked out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p>Of course I went back to Bristol with Herrick. What else could I do?<p>

When I got outside John was waiting in Herrick's car and he ran round to open the back door for me. I suppose I looked a bit conspicuous in the street wearing nothing but a bloodstained white shirt and a very expensive necklace.

I sat in the back of the car, my head tipped back and my eyes closed. Herrick didn't speak at all on the long drive back. He knew me well and he knew I needed time and that I would come back to him. He hoped I would come back to him.

I wanted to think of nothing – not of Herrick or Lucas or the horror of how I had killed him. I forced away the thoughts as they came and eventually, surprisingly, I slept.

I only half woke when we got back to Bristol and I let Herrick wrap me in his coat and carry me through to our rooms. I kept my eyes closed; I still had no desire to talk to him. He laid me carefully on our bed, still wearing the bloodstained shirt and the way he gently pulled the covers over me and smoothed back my hair was exactly as Lucas had done. I turned away from him and I heard Herrick sigh as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

I waited until I was sure he had left before I got up. I found my bag by the door where Herrick had left it and searched inside for the leather-bound book that had been by Lucas's bed. I slid the faded photograph out from between the pages and looked at it for a long time before putting it back in exactly the same place. I took off my shirt, the blood had dried now but it still smelled of Lucas and I carefully wrapped it around the book and tied it closed with the velvet ribbon that he had taken from me. I hid the small bundle in the back of my wardrobe, Herrick would probably find it but I didn't care.

I got back into bed and I slept although my dreams were vivid and troubling. I dreamed of a life with Lucas, the life we might have had in another world and another time.

A fantasy.

I already had the life I deserved.


	10. When you feel her call you

**You May See a Stranger**

Part ten – can Charlotte forget Lucas? Will she ever forgive Herrick?

* * *

><p><strong>When you feel her call you...<strong>

It was a week since I returned to Bristol and I was still avoiding Herrick. Oh, we were perfectly civil when we passed in the corridors but I made sure that was rare. He hadn't returned to our rooms and I wasn't about to ask him to, for the moment I wanted to sleep alone.

I spent the days sleeping and the evenings and nights hunting. I hunted with a ferocity I had never known before, trying to wash away the memory of Lucas' blood with as much human blood as I could take. It didn't work but I didn't care. I knew Seth was watching me – Herrick must have pulled him away from the search for Mitchell to look after me but I wasn't making his life easy. I ignored him, and anyway he had no time to try and talk to me as the trail of death and destruction he had to deal with got longer every night.

I was sitting in a park at dusk where I'd fed for the first time today. A couple, meeting illicitly in the gathering darkness and by hiding away from passersby they made themselves perfect prey. Their broken bodies were abandoned behind the bench I sat on, waiting for Seth to clear them away.

I was stretched out along the bench, enjoying the feeling of the fresh blood and wondering what to do next. I realised that some of the anger and fury had dissipated and although the urge to kill and drink was still much stronger than usual it was less frantic and I knew I was slowly coming back from the pain and horror of killing Lucas. Maybe it was time for reflection. Or maybe it was time for more blood. I wasn't ready to deal with Herrick yet. He'd deceived me about Lucas and it told me he didn't trust me. Killing Lucas meant nothing in comparison, as much as I had hated doing it it had been necessary. Finding out that Herrick had deliberately misled me – well, that hurt.

I stood up and stretched, it was time to go and there was a nice hotel nearby. I wanted a drink and hotel bars were always a good hunting place for a woman alone. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and spun around, there was someone in the shadows, leaning on a tree and watching me. It wasn't Seth – too tall and too scruffy - and in the brief flame of a lighter I saw it was Mitchell. I really was not in the mood for his "let's all go clean and be human" bullshit right now so I walked away as if I hadn't seen him.

I could feel him walking behind me and when I got out of the park and into the well lit street he caught me up and grabbed hold of my arm. I pulled away and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" My voice was hard and cold and his face fell.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know it sounds weird but I miss you." He frowned, he could see something had changed and he looked me up and down his eyebrows rising higher and higher.

"Jesus Charlotte – now what? You look like a hooker!"

I was wearing another new dress and this one was as outrageous as it was expensive. I had been spending a lot of Herrick's money on clothes to tempt others instead of to appeal to him as I usually did. This dress was the brightest red I could find, short, tight and low cut to extremes, it concealed nothing, displayed everything and even Herrick had winced slightly when I passed him on my way out. Especially when he saw I had paired it with the long boots I only ever wore for him. He hadn't said anything but the look in his blue eyes had stayed with me. He'd looked hurt. Good.

Mitchell looked... well, startled and I walked away. He hurried after me, catching me up easily but he didn't try and touch me again.

"Come on, something's happened, I can tell." He was clearly a genius. "Let's have a drink, we can talk."

I ignored him but he persisted and outside the hotel I stopped and without looking round I made myself very clear.

"I have plans. They don't include you. Go away."

I walked up the steps and headed for the bar leaving him on the pavement.

* * *

><p>I'd started off sitting at the bar on a high stool but I think I scared more men than I enticed in my tiny dress and thigh high boots. I'd had to use my powers of persuasion on the barman; he'd thought I was working but now he knew I was just looking for some fun and he'd quickly become my new best friend. I'd planted some helpful ideas in his head before I moved to a quiet corner and I smiled as he whispered my name in the ear of a likely prospect.<p>

I watched the man collect a bottle and two glasses before heading towards my table. The barman had good taste and he'd chosen well. The man who smiled down at me was young, tall and blonde and rather successful judging from his suit. Of course I welcomed his company and his bottle of excellent whisky and we danced quickly through the usual rituals. I hardly needed to use my mind on his at all before his hand was under my dress and his mouth on my neck.

He invited me to his room, I didn't argue and I made sure I took the whisky with us. I let him edge up the hem of my dress in the lift until it was too short to be decent, I couldn't be bothered to respond and I didn't care who saw us and that just made him keener. Once in his room I thought I'd better make some effort and I pulled off his jacket and his shirt, not caring that I tore the fabric. He pulled my dress over my head and bent to kiss me as my face was revealed again only to see my black eyes and fangs. His eyes widened in shock but I gave him no time to react before I tore out his throat. I drank deeply, biting and tearing at the flesh, letting the hot sticky blood drip onto my skin, smearing myself in the last drops I could coax from the deep wounds. I lay back on the bed and right now, just for a few minutes, I felt at peace.

I heard a click and sat up to see the room door opening slowly and carefully and a face appear round the edge. It was the helpful barman clutching another bottle of whisky that my dead friend must have ordered. I was beside him before he could run, pulling him into the room, holding his throat so he couldn't speak. This one I took slowly, letting his heart beat for a very long time, letting the blood flow naturally. I saved the whiskey for afterwards.

I pushed the bodies off the bed so I could stretch out, drinking whisky from the bottle and smearing the sheets with blood. Usually I was the neatest of feeders, in fact Herrick had once challenged me to drain a man in a crowded pub without anyone noticing. Easy. I left him propped on a chair, his body dry and empty, the wounds so tiny they could hardly be seen and not a drop spilt. No one saw a thing except Herrick and he had watched me, smiling and savouring every moment. I didn't want to think of his eyes on me now, not while I loved how the warm sticky blood felt as it dried on my skin

The bottle was almost empty and knew I should move on and let Seth clear up. I giggled; he had a hell of a lot of cleaning to do here. I hope he had packed his marigolds! Although there was no rush, maybe I could just sleep here for a while, just until I was ready for more blood. I drank the last mouthfuls of whiskey, dropped the bottle and closed my eyes.

There was a tiny noise, the door lock clicked open and I sat up. Had I been asleep? Was this another barman? Room service? Maid service? Oh whatever – they all tasted the same. I watched the door open, ready to pounce and Mitchell walked in. Damn. I fell back on the pillows. What the hell did he want?

Mitchell was standing at the end of the bed looking disapproving and I squinted at him, my eyes not entirely in focus with all the blood and whisky.

"What are you looking at?" I challenged him. "Standing there looking down your nose at me." I giggled. "Peering through your scruffy hair at me more like!"

"You don't look your best." He replied dryly. He might have had a point. My dress was – somewhere, not sure where it had landed and I was only wearing my long boots and the tiny thong that was all that fitted under the tight skirt. I was painted in blood from head to foot, even my hair was drenched.

"We should get you cleaned up. And sobered up." Mitchell put out a hand and took mine, intending to pull me up but he'd forgotten I was stronger than him and I pulled harder and he ended up on the bed. I pushed him over on his back and knelt over him.

"Must we?" I looked down at him, holding him down quite easily. "Who died and made you queen? You need to realise who's in charge here." He looked somewhere between horrified and terrified and I started laughing and couldn't stop and he took the chance to push me off him, dragging me off the bed and towards the bathroom. I was still laughing helplessly and it meant he could hold me long enough to turn on the shower and throw me in. It was cold. It was bloody freezing.

I climbed out once and Mitchell threw me back in and I slid down the wall and sat under the cold water until the worst of the blood had gone and I was shivering. He turned off the water and pulled me up on my feet, taking off my boots and rubbing me dry roughly with a towel. I let him do it, I was suddenly exhausted and I didn't resist when he lead me back into the bedroom and wrapped the duvet round me, sitting me on the floor by the radiator.

"Stay there." Mitchell had his hand on the door. "I won't be long but wait for me, don't run away." I nodded, all my resistance had gone, all the anger and the blood lust and the rebellion, every bit of energy I had had left me.

* * *

><p>Mitchell was soon back as he had promised, with a bottle of brandy. He poured me a large glass and I drank it in one, it warmed me and the shaking stopped. He poured more brandy for both of us and sat down beside me.<p>

"Now. Tell me what's up"

"I killed someone."

Mitchell laughed and put his arm round my shoulders.

"You've done nothing but kill for days from what I can see."

"Not a human, I killed a vampire." I sighed, not sure if I wanted to go through it all. "I staked him and Herrick watched."

"Right." Mitchell wasn't laughing now. He put his hand under my chin and tipped up my face so he could look at me. "The first time is bad but trust me, it gets easier. You'll have to toughen up. If you are going to stay around Herrick then this will be just the first time."

I'm not sure how much help this was but he was right. I'd chosen a dark path and Lucas would have killed Herrick and maybe me too once he'd known the truth. I'd let myself care for Lucas, got carried away with the part I was playing when I knew deep down that it could only be Herrick for me. Next time I'd know better. I wouldn't let myself care for anyone else.

I put my head on Mitchell's shoulder, and we sat for a while, making good inroads into the brandy. I was starting to feel far too warm wrapped up in the bedclothes and I stood up to sort through the clothes in the dead man's suitcase – I had never asked him his name. I dropped the duvet on the floor, knowing Mitchell was watching me. He came up behind me; he'd picked up my bloodstained dress from the floor and put one arm round my waist, holding the dress in front of me with the other.

"You're not going to wear this again?" He asked and I could feel he was smiling. I found a shirt and a belt in the case that would probably do and took the dress and threw it at the bin.

"I think it's served its purpose." I turned round within Mitchell's arms and hugged him, before pulling the shirt over my arms. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and did up the buttons for me, taking the belt and putting it round my waist. It was far too big but he made an extra hole and pulled in it just a bit too tight – exactly as Herrick would do.

It was strange – there would always be an attraction between Mitchell and I but the urge to take it further had gone. It was too tangled up with how we both felt about Herrick and although I knew he had enjoyed the feeling of my body against his – as I had his - it was not meant to be any more than that. We were friends. How very odd and unexpected that was.

"Have you talked to Herrick about this?" Mitchell had sat down again, pouring more brandy and I joined him, shaking my head.

"Not at all? Oh Charlotte. Why must you make your life so bloody complicated? He loves you, you said so, and if he really does then he'd understand."

I shrugged; I was starting to think that I should have challenged Herrick straight away, talked it out. He would have had some kind of explanation. Had I overreacted I wondered as Mitchell carried on whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"You care for him too, I've no idea why but given that you're both utterly mad I suppose it makes sense. It's good. I know you told me you could never love anyone but I think you do."

I looked him in the eyes and I was as honest with him as I could be.

"I don't know how to love him."

He looked at me for a long time and then pulled me close and held me.

"You idiot! You already do. You're just too pig headed to admit it." He picked up his long leather coat and put it round me. "Come on – you're going home and we've got to get you out of here without anyone seeing the mess you're in!"

I had to laugh, my boots were soaking wet and bloodstained and I'd abandoned them with the dress, my hair was wet and dripping bloody water and there was still blood on my skin. This was getting to be a habit, me ending up barefoot and wearing someone else clothes. We ran through the hotel, moving so quickly that no one even noticed us and ended up outside laughing. Mitchell put me in a taxi and kissed me goodbye, sending me home to Herrick.

It was only when I was on my way that I realised I hadn't asked him where he was living or what he was doing. Next time. I was sure he would turn up again.

* * *

><p>I found Herrick in his office. He was sitting in his usual place behind his desk but for once there were no papers, no files to be seen and he was just sitting, staring at nothing. I closed the door behind me and he looked round, he hadn't shaved which was not the Herrick I knew and his face was blank. When he raised his eyes to mine I was horrified at the desolation in them.<p>

I don't think I looked much better and we stared at each other until Herrick finally spoke, his voice barely audible.

"Come back to me."

I couldn't speak, there was nothing to say but I nodded and he stood. I walked across the room and into his arms.

* * *

><p>We made our peace in the way we did best – and if nothing else it put off the need to talk for a few more hours. Eventually we exhausted ourselves and in the quiet darkness I could ask the question that had been bothering me so much.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Lucas?"

"I don't know" Herrick's voice was thoughtful. "I should have done, I can see that now. I knew he would tell you, he tells everyone. Told, rather."

I didn't tell him the story that Lucas had told me – maybe it was all true and maybe it had been elaborated over the years. Maybe Herrick's version would be different. It didn't matter.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." The answer came instantly and Herrick turned to face me. "I love you and I trust you more than anyone I have ever known. I was testing you, I test everyone, and you know that I do but it was foolish. I need you to forgive me."

I did forgive him but I didn't say it, not yet, I wasn't going to make it that easy. I wanted him to prove how much he trusted me and I had an idea of how.

I had scratched Herrick earlier, most of the marks were already fading but one, across his shoulder, was deeper and it hadn't started to heal yet. Blood was slowly oozing from it and I leaned over and licked it clean, the icy blood tingling on my tongue and making my eyes black. The touch of my fangs on his skin made Herrick shiver and when I kissed him he tasted his own blood on my lips and his eyes flashed jet. He knew what I wanted and he offered me his wrist, watching me as I bit down hard into the wounds that would never heal. His other hand was on my head, his fingers knotted in my hair but as I drank more and more I felt his fingers loosen and slide away and his arm fell onto the bed. I drank every drop of blood he could give me and when there was no more I looked at him. His eyes were on me but he was so still, so quiet and I knew he couldn't move.

I sat back, I felt strong, no, I felt more than that. I had never taken so much of Herrick's blood before. I felt invincible, I could do anything, achieve anything and I smiled as I looked at Herrick. I could leave him like that, helpless and trapped forever if I chose and the fact that he trusted me not to was proof enough for me of how he felt. I wondered if I should leave him for a while, let him wait and wonder what I was going to do but I couldn't. I wanted him back. He had no strength left to take my blood so I bit into my own wrist, realising for the first time that my blood was as cold as his. I let the icy blood drip slowly into his mouth until he could move again, and the first thing he did was hold me close as his fangs found the place on my throat that was only for him.

* * *

><p>I was dressing when Herrick woke. Every time we took each other's blood it made me stronger and it seemed that it took Herrick longer each time to recover. I was gradually taking his strength and I wasn't sure if he was aware of the changes. His love for me made him softer and weaker as I grew more powerful. I had to be careful – he may let me dominate him when we were alone but I doubted he'd let me take charge elsewhere. Not yet anyway and I wasn't sure I had ever seen Herrick's full strength, he kept too much hidden.<p>

I'd put on a corset I know he particularly liked and was fastening my stockings when I realised he was awake and watching. I slipped my feet into my shoes and turned my back to him so he could tighten my laces. He kissed my neck and my shoulders before he pulled hard and knotted the laces, hauling my waist in to almost nothing. It was a good job I didn't really need to breathe. Once they were done he reached over to my dressing table and picked up my hairbrush and brushed out my long hair. To my astonishment he twisted it up, pinning it into a complicated knot in no time at all.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Did you think you were the first woman whose laces I've tied?" He laughed and put his hands round my waist. "I've had many years to learn and I've learned many things."

Which reminded me.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"It's useful." Herrick shrugged. "Most of the European languages are although my Russian doesn't get much use nowadays. Maybe I should consider Mandarin. Which reminds me, while Bristol is quiet we should travel. I want to show you Paris and Venice, just for a start."

"What were you and Lucas saying?" Much as I really wanted Herrick to show me Venice I wasn't going to be distracted.

"Nothing much, a few insults." I looked at him sternly, I didn't believe him. He sighed. "He told me you were making me soft, that the Herrick he knew would never have offered him a way out. I told him he was wrong. I told him that you make me stronger, that the two of us together are invincible and that he could do worse than to join us."

It sounded reasonable but I knew he could tell me anything. I didn't think he was lying to me though, not this time and I could see the truth in his mind quite clearly. After the last night I think we were closer than ever and I thought that soon I would be able to tell him what he wanted to hear so much.

I opened my wardrobe and found a pencil skirt and a chiffon top that left my shoulders bare. Herrick took them off me and dropped them on the bed, taking me in his arms.

"Can't you stay like that all day?"

I looked down at my corset, stockings and high heels and laughed. "Of course I could. Mind, I'm going to talk to Seth so are you sure I should go like this?" Herrick laughed with me.

"On second thoughts... Poor Seth. He does rather admire you, you know. If you were dressed like that I suspect the poor boy might be speechless for weeks! Although that might not be such a bad thing."

When he finally let me finish dressing I had to change my laddered stockings and he brushed the new tangles out of my hair and pinned it up again.

* * *

><p>I chatted to Seth for a while, I wanted to thank him for looking after me – and clearing up after me - while I had rampaged through Bristol. He was a little wary at first, I'm not sure anyone had ever bothered to thank him before but we soon got back to normal. I asked him about Mitchell, not telling him I had seen him the previous night.<p>

"I haven't found him yet" Seth admitted. "He was in a bedsit but he moved and left his job and he's disappeared. Maybe he's left town, gone somewhere a bit livelier."

"I doubt it." I didn't want him to stop looking. "He had a job? What was he doing?" Seth laughed.

"Cleaning. Nightshift in an office block. Not sure he was very good at it but it kept him out of trouble." I couldn't imagine Mitchell with a mop and bucket but I suppose it was a nice invisible way of earning a living. I stood up to go and Seth put his hand on my arm.

"It was just like old times this week, watching you killing like that. You reminded me of how Mitchell used to be." I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Mind you, you were even better than him - you didn't feel sorry for any of them."

* * *

><p>I could hear voices when I went to look for Herrick, his I knew of course but there was a women's voice I didn't recognise. When I opened the office door Herrick jumped up to come and meet me, putting his arm round me and ushering me forward to meet his visitor.<p>

"This is Charlotte, who I have been telling you about. Charlotte, Patience is one of the Old Ones. She is just passing through Bristol."

I shook Patience's hand and took my usual perch on the edge of Herrick's desk and as she and Herrick carried on chatting I took a very good look at her. I'd never seen one of the Old Ones before and Herrick spoke of them with such awe.

I'd expected the Old Ones to be stern and austere, looking down on us ordinary vampires but Patience couldn't be more different to how I'd imagined them. She was tiny, only about five feet tall, very slim and extremely pretty, her white blond hair cropped short making her grey eyes look enormous. Casually dressed in black jeans, a leather jacket and Converse trainers, she looked about 25. She made me feel enormous, far too tall and rather overdressed. I felt like a heifer. A heifer in a frock. Herrick was charming her and I felt excluded. I wasn't going to like her, I could tell.

I'd stopped listening and was miles away, daydreaming about the Venice Carnival when I realised that they were both looking at me.

"Charlotte, would you like to take Patience for a drink? I'm sure you girls will get on like a house on fire." Herrick was smiling but I wasn't keen. I climbed down off the desk and we headed out, I wasn't going to upset one of the Old Ones. We hadn't got far, not even out of the building when Patience stopped and looked at me.

"I know you're wondering what I want, how I know William." I wasn't, actually. "I can tell you don't like me much." She grinned, a cheeky smile that lit up her face and was so contagious I couldn't help smiling back. "I think that you and I are very alike, I want to get to know you better and I can't do that with William listening to every word we say."

It sounded odd hearing her call Herrick by his first name, a name that no one else ever used. It reminded me that she had probably known him a very long time. This could be interesting, what could she tell me?

We headed to a nearby pub, the one where Herrick and I had planned how I would get to Lucas. Despite that inauspicious start it was a place where no one took much notice of anyone or anything and we would be able to talk without being overheard. Patience surprised me again by drinking pints. When I raised my eyebrows, especially when she drank half of the first one in one go, she laughed and told me that there was no decent beer in South America and so she took the chance to enjoy it when she was here. Despite myself, I was starting to like her.

"Right. Housekeeping." She sat back and looked at me and I felt she was looking inside me, that I couldn't hide anything. "Let's start with the basics, get it all out of the way." She took another drink and then listed off the points on her fingers.

"One, yes, I'm one of the Old Ones. Two, I've been a vampire for 532 years. Three, I was 24. Four, no I'm not here to do anything awful to any of you, I'm just passing through and five, yes I will have another pint."

I had to laugh – and I got her another pint.

It was impossible to stay suspicious, I knew I was being charmed but Patience was friendly and funny and it made me realise that I had no women friends any more. We talked about lots of things and it was only afterwards that I realised just how much about my life – before and after – I had told her.

Eventually I had to ask her how long she had known Herrick.

"William? It seems like forever!" She laughed but her eyes were sharp and I could see she was assessing, looking at me and deciding something. She seemed to come to a decision and she nodded. "You need to know this. I am assigned by the Old Ones to monitor William. There are some vampires that need to be tracked and they are assigned a Watcher, someone to keep tabs on them. I'm a Watcher and I have a number of people to oversee and William is one of them. He doesn't know that, by the way, so I would appreciate your discretion."

"Why Herrick? Why are you watching him?" I thought I knew the answer already but I wanted to hear what Patience would say.

"William is... ambitious. Sometimes he's more ambitious than he should be. We just need to make sure he doesn't endanger all of us. He's clever and he's careful but sometimes, only sometimes, he gets a little overwrought."

I caught a subtext to her words – or I thought I did - and remembered what Mitchell thought of Herrick.

"You mean he's mad, don't you?"

Patience put her head back and laughed,

"Oh darling, we're all insane - didn't you know that? How else would we survive this ridiculous life?" She carried on chuckling as she fetched more drinks for us. "All vampires have a level of madness within them; it's just different in different people. Has no one ever told you?" I shook my head.

"I need to start your education. You show a lot of promise and William doesn't know everything, although he has rather fallen for you." She looked at me in that piercing way and I wanted her to tell me more. The idea of being taught by an Old One was very enticing and she could tell me so much more than Herrick.

"The main reason I am here is to meet you. We know that William has done something that he shouldn't to try and help you." She put out her hand and ran her fingers over my jewelled choker, coming to rest in exactly the place where Herrick had left his marks on me. "Although surprisingly, he does have excellent taste in jewellery. Who would have thought it?"

She sat back again and I could see that assessing look in her eyes again. I got the distinct impression she was telling me much more than she had initially planned to and I leaned closer to her. I didn't intend to miss a word.

"You and William are playing a dangerous game but I can see it has been good for you so far. I know you are less than a year old but even to my eyes you could have been a vampire for a century. That's tough for you, you don't have the knowledge to back up your strength and it'll make your life hard. But every time you take each other's blood you take a risk and your gain has come at a cost. William is killing himself to make you what you are but he doesn't know that. I'm warning you, if you don't stop he will die, and he'll die in unimaginable agony. I also know that he has no idea that you have been taking a sneaky nip here and there but he will find out, William always does. The blood may eventually kill him but if you carry on deceiving him he will kill you first."

I wasn't sure how to answer this – I had suspected that Herrick was taking longer to recover but was I really killing him? I couldn't bear that. And how did she know what I had been doing? I had a lot to think about and Patience understood. She drained the last of her beer and stood up.

"Right, I must go soon, my plane will be waiting for me." I must have looked startled. "Oh yes" she laughed again at the expression on my face. "Us Old Ones get all the luxuries."

I walked out with her and she stopped on the pavement and looked hard at me.

"Think about what I've said and remember that I will be watching you. Not as I watch William but because I'm interested. I like you, you're interesting and I can see a future for you with us, you are wasted in Bristol and with William."

She looked down and I wondered what final dire warning I was going to be left with.

"Before I go there is one very important thing I have to know. Where did you get those shoes and can you take me there now?"

Patience managed to buy three pairs of shoes before her car arrived to collect her. I was impressed; I only had time to choose one pair.

* * *

><p>When I got back I looked at Herrick with the new knowledge that Patience had given me. I realised he looked weary, there were shadows under his eyes and his face was drawn. He would be fine in a day or so but I knew it was my fault, that I had hurt him by taking his blood. Why had I not realised this before?<p>

"You look tired." I couldn't stop myself saying it and he looked surprised.

"I am, a little. It's been a busy time."

I persuaded him to spend some quiet time with me, after all it was only the previous day that we had been reconciled and I wanted to be with him too. He finally admitted to me he had a headache, which was unusual. Our health is pretty robust, normal human ailments don't often bother us.

I made him relax and I massaged his temples until he slept, peacefully for once without the nightmares he almost always had. As I held him I had the chance to consider what Patience had said. I knew I had to stop, I wanted to be stronger but I couldn't be the cause of Herrick's death, I didn't want to hurt him. Maybe I had had enough – Patience said I appeared to be 100 years old and that was all down to Herrick's blood. I had achieved what I wanted so I could stop before I did any more damage.

Herrick frowned in his sleep and said something that I didn't understand and I stroked his face until he settled again, turning in my arms so he could hold me. The movement brought his hand onto my arm and I could see the marks on his wrist. I stared at them and I could almost taste his blood and feel it calling to me. I closed my eyes but all I could think of was the taste and the feel of Herrick's blood, it was all consuming, I didn't know how to resist. Surely it would do no real harm to take it one more time? Just a little and just once more?

I lifted his wrist and carefully bit into the wounds, the taste of the icy blood better than ever, satisfying that deep need and making me feel so wonderful in the way nothing else could. I was gentle and I watched his face until I saw his eyelids flicker and then, reluctantly, I let his wrist go. I knew this had to be the last time and I savoured the feeling of strength and power.

Herrick and I were entwined together as if we could never be parted, my mouth was close to Herrick's ear and I whispered to him.

"I love you."

The words didn't come easily and it sounded so wrong to me. It felt right though, it felt perfect, although I knew he couldn't hear me.


	11. Then fly to her side

**You May See a Stranger**

Part eleven – Charlotte needs a new distraction, but will she get more than she - and Herrick - bargained for?

* * *

><p><strong>Then fly to her side...<strong>

I hated to admit it but I was getting bored.

Word had got around about Lucas' death and after Daniel had 'disappeared' not so long ago it seemed all thoughts of rebellion against Herrick had been shelved. At least for the immediate future. The daily routine of keeping Bristol's vampires in order wasn't all that time consuming and there's only so much time you can spend planning the takeover of the world and the decimation of the human race.

I enjoyed the time I spent with Herrick of course but we couldn't stay in bed all day, not every day anyway. We still went out and hunted and had fun but I'd found that Patience's warnings had made me fuss over him, watching to see if he was tired and I think he was getting suspicious of this unnatural behaviour.

I'd been trying to resist his blood for several months now, ever since Patience warned me. There had been one lapse when the craving got the better of me, or was it two? I didn't want to admit that it was more than that; I didn't want to think about it at all as it made me feel so guilty. I knew he was getting awful headaches and it was all my fault. The warning about unimaginable agony stayed fresh in my mind but the call of that wonderful icy blood and the way it made me feel would gnaw away at me and sometimes it was just too much.

I was getting increasingly worried about him and that had helped me stop and I hadn't stolen his blood for a couple of weeks now. The pains he had been having were getting worse and one day when I was picking up his jacket a bottle of pills had fallen out of the pocket. There were no labels and no markings and I doubted they were aspirin. He snatched them off me when I asked about them, telling me they were just something for his headaches. He refused to tell me where he'd got them and when he took them he was short tempered and irritable and would snap at the slightest thing. I could put up with him being that way but the drugs made him careless and it was being careful that had kept him alive and safe for so long.

When Herrick was hyped up on whatever it was he was taking I would escape and meet up with Mitchell. I didn't mention it to Herrick, letting him think I was hunting but I think he knew, there wasn't much he didn't know. When he was being rational, I got the impression he was pleased, if I was meeting Mitchell it meant he was alive and still around and Herrick was certain that one day he would come back. Mitchell was still clean, mostly, and living in a series of dodgy bedsits. He moved every time he killed, the intervals between were getting longer but it seemed he wanted a fresh start each time. Seth was still watching him and tracking down each move and Mitchell seemed to take great pleasure in making it as hard as possible to be found. Seth knew he was doing it on purpose but they were both enjoying the game. It seemed that however much he wanted to Mitchell couldn't break all the ties.

We had a comfortable friendship now, we teased each other, we laughed and we were able to talk about things that no one else could possibly understand. He knew a lot – maybe too much – about mine and Herrick's relationship and I'd finally told him about Lucas. I kept one secret, I didn't tell him about Herrick's illness and what might happen. It was my fault and I didn't want Mitchell to hate me for what I had done.

We always met in a bar or a club – I refused point blank to go to any of the messy hovels he called home.

"Why don't you get yourself somewhere decent to live?" I asked him over drinks one night. "You can afford it." He still had access to the vampire resources, he always would.

"I don't want to live on my own" he admitted. "I never have before and having a proper place would be worse. It's lonely."

When we first met I would have laughed at this but not anymore. Mitchell had always had Herrick and I know he missed him. However much he wanted to disassociate himself from the rest of the vampires we were the only people who really understood him.

"I don't have an answer for that" I wanted to help but wasn't sure I could. "You've tried living with vampires and you won't do that again. You've tried living with humans and we know how that ended. What else can you do? You're only left with an imaginary friend and a labrador."

"Now there's a thought! Can you imagine Herrick's face?" He laughed. "How is Herrick anyway?"

"Oh, you know Herrick, he's always the same." Mitchell frowned, he must have seen something odd in my eyes but he didn't ask and I hurried to change the subject.

"Did I tell you I met one of the Old Ones?"

"Lucky you" Mitchell was sarcastic. "I expect he swept in, made you feel inadequate and then swept out again."

"Er... no, actually. She was nice; we had a few drinks and a laugh and went shoe shopping. You can't have met Patience?" Obviously Mitchell had a different experience of the Old Ones.

"No... although is she that little blonde bird that visits Herrick from time to time? I've seen her but not to talk to, Herrick usually keeps me away from anyone interesting or particularly attractive. You're fair game, you're not that interesting and you're barely passable looks-wise!"

I thumped him - like you would - and probably a bit harder than I meant to and he almost fell off his stool. Mitchell hated loosing his cool and he settled himself again, looking round to check that no one had seen, and smoothing back his hair. As if that made much difference!

"Jesus Charlotte, take a joke won't you! The guy I know is called Wyndam, well; I don't really _know_ him. He pops up from time to time to give me a lecture on my behaviour. And my clothes. It's usually whenever Herrick and I have got into trouble." He took a long drink and looked thoughtful. "Actually he scares me, there's something cold and hard about him, he's incredibly old and I think even the other Old Ones keep away from him. He makes Herrick look like a fluffy bunny"

I assumed that Wyndam was watching Mitchell as Patience watched Herrick although he sounded way more important and I wondered why Mitchell merited such attention. I was also wondering how I could meet Wyndam – if Patience thought I was interesting maybe he would too.

"Well, I have to go" I finished my drink. "Fluffy bunny is taking me away, we're going to Venice."

Mitchell raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Why? What's happening in Venice; has something gone wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Can't we just have a holiday?"

I knew Herrick had realised I wasn't particularly contented at the moment and he wanted to distract me and cheer me up. It was sweet of him, but I wasn't sure it was the answer. Patience had unsettled me and once again I wanted more than he could offer me.

* * *

><p>I hadn't really thought about the problems of travelling but luckily Herrick had organised everything. We had passports of course, documents were easy, but flying was a problem with airports full of cameras and scanners. Herrick had solved the problem in style and we went on the Orient Express. It was a far cry from my package holidays to Greece when I was still alive!<p>

The vintage glamour suited Herrick very well and the journey was luxurious and over far too quickly. I realised that we had never really been alone together before, without the other vampires surrounding us, we could relax and I found that all my concerns disappeared. Herrick was his old self, charming and funny, and he spoiled me and treated me like a queen. I remembered exactly why I had fallen in love with him, and how hard I had tried not to, and I started to wonder why I had resisted. Patience had played on my ambitious nature with her talk of opportunities and the Old Ones but I tried to put her out of my mind. It might be decades before I saw her again and right now I was with Herrick and despite my discontent in Bristol it really was exactly where I wanted to be.

I thought we would be staying in a quiet inconspicuous hotel and I was amazed and thrilled to discover we were staying at the Gritti Palace and that I could see the Grand Canal from our suite. I explored like an excited child as Herrick watched and smiled and when I asked him if it was wise he laughed.

"Sometimes it is best to hide in plain sight. Who would suspect us here?"

I had flung open the tall windows so I could see as much of Venice as possible and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms round me, holding me close.

"You deserve this. I know it hasn't been easy for you, getting used to this life but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I can no longer imagine my life without you."

I closed the windows – it was a bit cold – and turned round so I could put my arms round Herrick and see his face.

"I can't imagine being without you either" I told him. "I love you."

I had never said it when he could hear me before and I was rewarded by the look in his eyes and the smile that was only ever for me.

* * *

><p>Herrick and I explored Venice, we looked at the tourist sights of course although we gave a wide berth to the many churches but we spent most of our time just walking the quiet alleyways and streets, following the canals and stopping to drink wine or coffee whenever we wanted. We ate wonderful meals at the hotel and drank hot chocolate at Florian's but we also ate well at out of the way restaurants and drank in the tiny bars that only the real Venetians went to. Herrick's fluent Italian helped us make friends wherever we went, especially as he could speak the Venetian dialect, and he charmed everyone effortlessly. I started to learn and realised that the new language came easier to me now.<p>

The city was quiet, fewer tourists came in winter but the cold misty days suited us very well. For the first time the only thing we had to think about was each other and we reached an understanding and a contentment that I would have previously thought was impossible. We slept late in the luxury of our suite, waking to the sounds of the Grand Canal and the incredible light that told us we couldn't be anywhere else in the world. I wished we could be as close as this forever but I knew it wasn't real, it was a dream world

I had a fair idea that this wasn't Herrick's first visit to Venice, he could find his way around just a little too well and there would have been no reason for him to speak the local dialect if he had spent no time here. One morning when we were eating a late breakfast in Caffe Florian I finally asked him if he had been before.

"I have, yes, but it was many years ago" he told me.

"Why have you never been back? I can tell you feel at home here."

"It's a touch complicated." He laughed. "Let's just say there were some management issues on my last visit and my contribution wasn't entirely welcomed."

He wouldn't tell me anymore, however much I tried to coax it out of him. Never mind, once I got him back to the hotel I would find out. I had ways of extracting information from him that were not entirely appropriate in St Marks Square!

I never did get to ask him as when we got back to the hotel Herrick was quiet and his face was drawn, he had a bad headache. It had been a while since the last one and I had started to feel optimistic that they had stopped. The pain got worse and he took the pills that I knew made him bad tempered and impatient, washing them down with brandy. I knew he was in agony but he was unbearable and I couldn't say or do anything right. I put up with as much as I could but eventually he said something so vile that I slapped him. Hard. I think he might have hit me back, he was so wound up, but I stormed out before he had the chance.

Of course there was some guilt there as well. It was my fault. I could conveniently forget that it was him that had started us on that path and we had happily shared blood but I was convinced it was my stealing his blood when he slept which had caused the damage.

I didn't want to stay in the hotel as Herrick might come and find me and I had to be well away from him until he had recovered. It was late and the city felt deserted but I made my way through the quiet streets, no fixed destination in mind just following whatever path looked most interesting. It was dark and silent but I wasn't worried about being out alone. I would be a match for pretty much anyone.

That was the arrogance that was my undoing, I wasn't paying attention. I might be a match for most people but not for the three vampires who suddenly appeared. I was standing on a narrow bridge, looking down at the dark water and they were either side so I was trapped. Their eyes were black and they were heading towards me and I didn't think they wanted to know where I got my shoes. I turned to run, no point in being all heroic about it, but I slipped on the wet steps down from the bridge and they caught me. It took all three of them to hold me and I struggled, hissing and spitting at them, until another man walked out of the shadows and stood in front of me.

He was much older than the others and his eyes were clear although the pupils were so dark they were almost black. His hair was long and black and pulled back from his face and he put out a pale hand and stoked my face.

"Calm yourself. You cannot get away and we have no intention of hurting you." He smiled. "For the moment."

I stopped fighting, I'd established that I couldn't break their hold and this man's eyes scared me. He was old, really old, and there was a hardness about him that told me if I didn't obey he would show me no mercy. He nodded at one of the vampires holding me and I felt a hard blow on the back of my head and then nothing.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes; I had no idea where I was. I blinked a few times and shook my head but I felt fine and I sat up and looked around. I was in a large room, it had once been very grand, all marble and gilt and glass chandeliers but it looked faded and old. There were shutters on the tall windows and I thought I could hear water – we must be by one of the canals. That narrowed it down a bit!<p>

I had been lying on an old red velvet chaise, faded and threadbare in places but clean and comfortable and I had been covered with a blanket. My shoes were on the floor beside me and I put them on and stood up, stretching and looking round. It was hard to tell how long I'd been here but I was sure it couldn't be all that long, it was still dark. There were double doors out of the room but they were closed and locked and the window shutters were impossible to open. Of course I could tear them off the wall if I chose and I was looking for a finger hold to pull them open when I heard a calm voice.

"I really would prefer it if you didn't damage my home. It may be old and worn but it is still loved."

I spun round, the dark haired vampire had opened the doors and was stood in the room and I hadn't heard a thing.

He had shed his dark overcoat and was dressed in black trousers and shirt, impeccably cut and he looked elegant in a way that only Italian men can seem to do. His long black hair gave him a timeless look – I could see he was very old, much older than Herrick, probably older than Patience, which was the best I could judge. He walked across the room and sat in a gilt chair, gesturing towards the chaise.

"Please, sit. I think we should talk."

I sat. His relaxed confidence made me certain there was no point in trying to escape; he hadn't even closed the doors. Anyway, I wanted to know what was going on.

"My name is Raphael and this is my home. It may not seem so at the moment but you are very welcome and I have sent word to your companion to tell him where you are. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"Yes. Thank you." I watched as Raphael got up and went to the door and spoke to someone in the next room before coming back and sitting down. He looked at me as if he could read my mind – actually, he probably could and despite my efforts to shield my thoughts from him I was unsure how successful it was. He smiled.

"It would be very impolite of me to look into your thoughts. Unless, of course, you give me no other choice or if you welcome my presence."

I was trying to work out quite what he meant by this, I was totally wrong footed by the whole experience. One of the vampires who had caught me came in with a tray and Raphael poured wine for me into a beautiful and obviously very old glass.

"Why am I here?" I asked him as I took the glass and sampled the excellent wine.

"All will become clear."

Great – the enigmatic type. He sat back and watched me; clearly nothing more was going to be said.

What to do? I was presumably a prisoner, although in rather lovely surroundings but I doubted I could escape. Raphael said he had contacted Herrick – that was a worry. Having taken those damned pills and a serious amount of brandy he would be dangerously unpredictable.

I could get no hints at all of any emotions or thoughts from Raphael, he was watching me with no expression on his face although those hard black eyes seemed able to see inside me. Maybe I could use the irresistible charm that Herrick told me I had. I smiled at him, crossing my legs – as usual my skirt was short and my heels high – moving in a way that I knew invited him to join me. Most men, even vampires, responded in some way but not him. Nothing. I tried everything I knew short of actually jumping on him but he was completely impervious, although after a while he did start to smile. I gave up.

I sighed, might as well get comfortable if I couldn't make him do what I wanted and I kicked off my shoes, curled up on the chaise and drained my wine. Raphael got up and came over to refill my glass, he was still smiling and he almost looked human, as long as you didn't look at his eyes.

"I know what you are trying to do" he said when he had sat down again. "On anyone else it would have worked but I am too old and have seen too much. You are remarkably influential, it is rare and I haven't met anyone who could come close to matching me for many decades. Have you have been tested yet I wonder? Can you resist that power when it is turned on you."

I wasn't sure what he meant but he was still smiling and that smile had become more human, more alluring and for the first time I saw just how attractive he was. His pale skin glowed and his slim elegant body was calling to me. I felt an intense warmth spread through my body and a longing through my mind, all that I could see was Raphael, I wanted be closer to him, it mattered more than anything else I had ever known. It blinded me to everything else.

I got up and walked over to him, standing in front of him and he looked up at me, that small smile still in place, his dark eyes looking into me. He didn't move but I was so sure that I knew what he was thinking, what he wanted. I leaned over and kissed him and when our lips touched there was an explosion of light in my mind, I had to have more. I sat astride him, kissing him more deeply, running my hands over him and pulling his shirt open, pressing my body against his. He still didn't move; his hands stayed on the arms of the chair, perfectly relaxed.

I had to get a response from him, I pulled at my own clothes, desperate to feel my skin against his and I slid off him, kneeling in front of him and kissing my way down his chest, undoing the last buttons of his shirt. I could hear voices but I didn't care, I had to make him want me.

"Good evening William. It's been a long time."

I looked up to see Herrick in the doorway but it meant nothing, I felt nothing and my eyes went straight back to Raphael. He stood up, touching me for the first time as he took my arm and lifted me to stand beside him. He buttoned his shirt as I pressed myself against his side, my hands still running over his body and my eyes never leaving his face.

"Are you not going to say hello to William?"

Raphael's voice was soft and I smiled up at him. Obediently my eyes went to Herrick's face – he looked drawn and tired and angry. Very angry. I had no idea why and I shrugged and looked back to Raphael. As our eyes met I felt something odd, almost a snap in my head and my mind cleared and I realised what I was doing. I took my hands off him as if I had been scalded and pulled my clothes back together. I looked at Herrick and all my feelings for him rushed back and I could feel his anger and his incomprehension of what I was doing. I wanted to go to him but Raphael had taken hold of my arm again and although his touch was gentle I knew I couldn't pull away. He might have let me have my mind back but I knew he was still there, watching and waiting. Now I knew what it felt like when I charmed and seduced and it scared me just how easily he had made me want him, how easily he had taken over my mind.

I could see how Herrick's anger and fury were building; the pain and drugs had weakened his usual iron self control. I wanted to speak to him, I tried to make him hear my thoughts but Raphael was still holding my arm and it seemed that I couldn't. I was helpless. It was not a good feeling.

Suddenly, with no warning Herrick launched himself at Raphael, crashing into him, taking him by surprise. He just had time to push me away so I fell against the wall but not to defend himself. I stayed by the wall, I wanted to try and intervene but I knew they were both too strong, I'd only get hurt. There was nothing I could do expect watch them. It was horribly fascinating – I had had no idea at all how strong Herrick was, he had kept it hidden from me. They fought viciously, it should have been an easy victory for Raphael, he was older and more powerful but the drugs had made Herrick reckless and fearless and his anger was completely out of control. For a while they were evenly matched and both were getting hurt. Neither would give up and I couldn't see how it could be resolved without one of them ending up dead.

They couldn't maintain their anger and strength forever and that first furious onslaught meant that Herrick tired first, and he couldn't stop Raphael pushing him hard against the doors and then holding him still. They were both breathing hard, bruised and bloodied and I was frozen, expecting Raphael to kill Herrick. I couldn't bear to watch but neither could I look away. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours and then Raphael let go of Herrick and stepped back.

They carried on staring at each other and then Herrick wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and Raphael did the same. There was a moment of utter silence and stillness and then they both started laughing and Raphael pulled Herrick into his arms and they hugged, doing that manly slapping each other on the back thing that all men do to avoid looking too emotional.

What in god's name was going on? Whether they were alive or dead, mortal or immortal, I would never understand men if I lived to be a thousand.

Herrick and Raphael finally let each other go and I tutted. Probably a little louder than I intended as they both looked round at me. Herrick came over to help me up and went to kiss me but I walked away. I poured the last of the wine from the decanter and drank it all. I stood and faced them, hands on hips, not exactly stamping my foot but close.

"Now, will one of you bloody idiots tell me what the hell is going on?"

They both smiled at that but it was Raphael that spoke.

"William and I have been friends for many, many years. The last time he was in Venice he stole something of mine, something very precious. I can never forgive that but time has passed and friendships are also precious. In our world they are rare and should not be discarded lightly."

Right. That helped. I waited for something slightly less enigmatic and with some actual useful information but it clearly wasn't forthcoming. Herrick and Raphael had started talking in Italian and I hadn't a hope of understanding more than one word in twenty. I huffed a bit more and finished Raphael's wine as there was none left in the decanter. I wasn't used to being ignored nowadays and I wasn't enjoying it much. After a while I think they noticed I was getting bored (and being rather childish about it). Herrick came back to me and took my hands.

"Raphael has asked us to be his guests here tonight."

I raised my eyebrows at that and could see Raphael smiling at me. I wondered what he was up to, he was leaving my mind alone but the knowledge of how much and how easily he could control me was still sharp and I wasn't at all sure about staying so close. I could tell that Herrick wanted to stay; it seemed that his pain had gone and the exertions had cleared the drugs from his system. Maybe he would tell me what had happened between him and Raphael if we stayed.

"OK" I said to him. "We can stay. Just tonight though, no longer."

* * *

><p>We were shown to a room, just as worn and faded as the salon but although a little shabby it was grand in a way the glossy hotel suite couldn't match. Herrick was keen to investigate the huge canopied bed but for once I was distracted. We found pleasure together as we always did but I couldn't loose myself in the intensity, I was too aware of our surroundings. I was unsure that Raphael wasn't still somewhere in my mind and the thought that he know every move I made was disconcerting. I couldn't shake off the way he had made me react to him and what I had done, the feel of his skin and the taste of his mouth. He might as well have been in bed with us and, frankly, it would have been a lot less confusing if he had been.<p>

Later I opened the shutters, sitting on the window seat and looking at the moon reflecting on the dark canal. Herrick came and sat with me and I asked him about Raphael.

"He's always been eccentric" he said. "He's over 700 years old and at that age he should be with the Old Ones but he refuses. He's lived here in this palace since he was born. His family have died out but he stays. I had no idea he would still be here, I last saw him more than forty years ago and I have heard nothing of him since. I thought he was dead or gone and it was safe for us here. We should be wary of him but if he wants to think that I'm his friend then it seems best to go along with him. He's changed somehow, he seems odd."

"He caught me and then he treated me like a guest, you fought and then it was all over." I still couldn't work it out. "He's strange, and he's so strong. You do know that he was in my mind, that I didn't want to do what you saw."

"I know that. He can do anything he wants to; it doesn't have to make sense." Herrick pulled me closer to him. "It still hurt to see you care so little for me. I thought it was his revenge."

"Revenge?" I was puzzled. "He said you stole something from him. What was it?"

"It was a woman." Herrick sighed. "I didn't steal her, how can you steal a person? Katarina had been with him for over a hundred years and she loved him for most of it but she was becoming sacred of him. He was always demanding but he wanted to control her entirely. She was desperate to leave but she was terrified of what he might do to her if she tried. I helped her get away and took her as far as Paris but I haven't seen her since."

It was starting to make more sense now, especially why Raphael had targeted me.

"Come back to bed" Herrick pulled me to my feet. "The sooner this night is over the sooner we can leave. We mustn't trust him; however he tries to manipulate us."


	12. You may dream all alone

**You May See a Stranger**

Part twelve – life takes a dark turn for Charlotte but it brings an unexpected opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>You may dream all alone... <strong>

When I woke again it was light and I reached out to Herrick but I was alone.

"He is fetching you breakfast. You are very spoiled." It was Raphael's voice and I sat up to see him sitting in a chair by the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sound stern but his eyes were so cold my voice wobbled a bit and I sat up, keeping hold of the covers. I wasn't happy being with him after what Herrick had said and I knew he wouldn't have knowingly left me alone with Raphael. I assumed that Raphael had made that happen which made me sure he had plans for me. I tried to send a message to Herrick to come back but I could feel Raphael's influence and I knew Herrick wouldn't know that I was scared.

"Did your beloved William tell you what he did to me?" Raphael moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did he explain how he seduced my wife, my beloved Katarina and stole her away, how he left me desolate and lonely? How he fooled her, was cruel to her and then abandoned her without a thought?"

I didn't know what to say, I believed what Herrick had told me but Raphael was making me doubt, he was in my mind again, that strange warmth twisting my thoughts and making me want to believe him.

I had taken off my jewelled choker last night and I saw him looking at my neck and he smiled. He reached out and touched the wounds on my throat and his fingers burned.

"I see that William has made you his, trapped you with his lies. Do you know what he really is? How heartless and vicious he is? He will use you, ruin you and discard you, that is what he does. It is what he has always done. You are mad to care for him when I can offer you so much more."

He leaned closer and stoked my hair, making me want him but this time I knew what he was doing and I wanted to fight it. I didn't know how to begin to resist and despite myself I reached out to him and he kissed me, gently at first and then deeper and harder and I knew that if I didn't fight now I would be lost. I forced myself to think of Herrick, how he looked when I told him I loved him, how that had made me feel and although I could still feel that seductive charm I started to see it for the trick that it was. I tried to pull away from him but he held me and he raised his head, looking into my eyes, into my mind, seeing that he had lost his absolute control. I saw the sudden anger and the dark fury - no one had broken free of him before and he could not forgive me for that. It would let me win and if I won then Herrick also won and that was something he could not bear, he would not allow it. He let me have my mind back; he wanted me to have no protection and no escape. He wanted his revenge and he wanted me and there was nothing I could to stop him.

It was soon over but I fought him every second, I knew I couldn't stop him or even really hurt him but I clawed and kicked as much as I could. Finally his body relaxed but he didn't move and as his weight pinned me down I realised I could smell blood. I had scratched his throat and his shoulders with my long nails, leaving deep bleeding wounds. It gave me an idea. I knew there was no punishment for what he had done to me in the world that we lived in, no human laws applied to us, but I could take some payment for myself. I lifted my head so I could put my mouth to his throat and I licked away the blood. It burned my tongue, it was so intense that I had no idea if it was hot or cold but it tasted of power and age. The wounds were healing already and I used my fangs to keep the blood running for as long as I could but they soon closed. The ancient blood was burning through my body in a way Herrick's never had. It was a tiny amount but it was already changing me and I knew that more would have been unbearable; I would have burned to madness or death. But this was enough, I would be stronger and no one would be able to treat me this way again.

I don't know if Raphael realised what I had done but he pushed himself away from me, standing by the bed and looking at me, his eyes and face blank.

"You can never tell William of this. He will come after me and then I will tear him apart. If you tell him it will be you that kills him."

* * *

><p>After he left I lay back in bed, eyes closed trying to process what had happened. I didn't want to think about what Raphael had done to me, and he was right, I could never tell Herrick. Instead I wondered what his ancient blood would do to me. He was strange and maybe insane, although as Patience had said weren't we all? Would his blood make me more like him? Or would it continue what Herrick's blood had done and made me stronger but not change my essential self? I supposed I would just have to wait and find out.<p>

I realised that Herrick would soon return, Raphael would undo whatever had distracted him and kept him away and I didn't want him to suspect anything. I got up and washed in the adjoining bathroom and dressed. I had bruises that were dark and deep and slow to heal. I thought they would probably be gone by the end of the day, I hoped so anyway, but I didn't want Herrick to see them, he would know those marks weren't from his fingers.

Herrick was sat on the window seat when I came out of the bathroom and he'd poured coffee for me. I joined him, trying to act normally but I knew from the way he looked at me that he knew something wasn't right. He didn't ask but there was a shadow in his eyes, he was worried.

"Can we go?" I finished my coffee. "I don't want to be here any longer. Raphael scares me."

"Of course. Raphael has changed, he was always strange but now he is seriously disturbed. I've just been talking to him and he is so angry about something, he's raving. I know we should be staying in Venice for a while longer but I think we should leave today."

I agreed, the sooner the better, especially as I knew exactly what Raphael was angry about. We found our way down to the main hallway without seeing anyone but the huge door was locked. We were looking round for the key when the three vampires who had captured me filed into the hall. They didn't speak or move towards us, they just waited. Herrick and I looked at each other – could we fight them? - but before we could do anything Raphael appeared and he was still angry.

"How dare you walk away?" He was shouting, his face bone white with his anger and his eyes kept flashing black. Even his own men flinched away from him as he passed them. "I have not said you can leave!"

Herrick stepped forward to try and reason with him, gently putting me behind him but this small act of protection and care seemed to push Raphael over the edge. He took hold of Herrick and threw him against the wall; he fell and laid still, his eyes closed. I screamed and went to run to him but Raphael grabbed my arm and stopped me. Two of the other vampires went to Herrick and dragged him to his feet. He was dazed but his eyes opened and he looked first for me. I had remembered Daniel's broken body and I had panicked but Herrick was stronger.

Raphael was holding me in front of him, clutching both my arms so I couldn't move. Although I tried to get away it made him angrier and he shook me hard, digging his fingers into my arms. Herrick shook his head and I realised he was telling me to stop before Raphael really hurt me, he could break my arms without even thinking. Herrick pulled himself up straight and the vampires holding him stepped away. He looked steadily at Raphael.

"Let Charlotte leave. She has nothing to do with our argument. It's me that you want."

Herrick sounded calm and reasonable but Raphael laughed and there was hysteria in his voice.

"How arrogant you are William! How arrogant you have always been. Have you ever though that you may be wrong?" He laughed again, his madness and fury making the sound almost a howl. "It's your Charlotte that I want and she wants me, she proved that this morning. You taught her well, she's very skilled. She is almost as accomplished as Katarina."

"No." Herrick was in no doubt. "Charlotte loves me. You are deluded. You have no idea what you are saying."

Raphael was still laughing and he caught hold of the neck of my dress, ripping it open so the dark bruises on my arms and across my breasts were clear to see and he moved his fingers over the marks, showing their exact fit. I closed my eyes, his touch was making me feel sick but I had realised that I could get past the block his presence put around me, his own blood had given me the knowledge of how to beat him. There was only one option and I had no choice but to do what I had vowed not to. I forced images from my mind to Herrick's, images I hated him to see, of exactly how those bruises had been made. I saw the horror and hatred in his eyes before they turned black and he threw himself towards Raphael.

I managed to escape his grip as Herrick forced him to the floor, his head hit the wall hard and he seemed dazed. The two of them had crashed into a spindly gilded chair which splintered into a hundred pieces and Herrick caught up one of the larger shards. The other vampires were approaching, carefully, they knew Herrick was stronger than them and they surrounded him but kept a distance, they wouldn't attack without Raphael's order. They'd discounted me entirely and I also found a piece of the broken chair. Herrick lashed out, so quickly I hardly saw what happened but the stake was embedded in the chest of one of the vampires. The other two started to move and I forced my stake through one's back as Herrick finished off the last. Mitchell had been right – the second time was easier.

I was back by Herrick's side and we turned together to face Raphael who was getting to his feet, dazed and with blood running down his face. He face was contorted, his eyes black and he was roaring incoherently in anger. I still had the stake in my hand and the memory of what he had done to me made me act without thought of his age or his strength or of any danger I might be in. I ran at him and plunged the stake deep into this chest. He had been watching Herrick, waiting for him to attack and the thought that it might be me had been far from his mind. He looked at me for a moment and then he was gone.

The tension and fear released and I turned to Herrick, he pulled me close and for a minute or two we held each other. I always felt stronger and safer in Herrick's arms, never more so than now.

"We must go" Herrick reluctantly pulled away. "I think Raphael was the only powerful vampire in this city but I don't know for sure. There may still be a risk."

I knew that the real danger was past but I had no desire to stay in Venice, I wanted to go home. For the moment that meant Bristol but home for me was wherever Herrick was.

* * *

><p>The main joy of travel when money was no object was that with one phone call the hotel had packed for us and our bags were already at the station. Tickets had been arranged, although not on the Orient Express this time. I didn't care – I would have sat in a cattle truck to get away. Herrick suggested we break the journey in Paris but it sounded too much like Katarina's escape from Raphael to be a serious option. The journey was tedious but we had a sleeping cabin and although I didn't want to sleep we were quiet and reasonably comfortable. Herrick fussed over me but it annoyed me and I snapped at him. He didn't stop though. I knew he meant well and I think he feared I would react in the way I had after Lucas but there was no danger of that. This time I would have staked Raphael all over again given the opportunity. I was only sorry it had been so quick; I would have preferred him to suffer.<p>

We hadn't talked about what happened to me, it was easier not to but Herrick was brooding about it. The images I had reluctantly let him see were still in his mind and he was treating me kindly, which made me want to scream. I wanted him to be normal; to laugh with me, to tempt me to more and more outrageous acts as he had always done. I wanted to dress up for him, dance for him and to tease and tempt and love him. I didn't want him to be gentle and careful, to see me as damaged, it reminded me of how I'd felt when I was human. The blood I had taken from Raphael was making me different, stronger and more confident and it dulled what memories were left of his attack. I could forget it and I would – if only Herrick could.

When we finally got back to Bristol I was exhausted and it was late and Herrick made me go to bed. I was almost too tired to sleep and unsure about what I might dream about when I did. Herrick held me close, stroking my hair, trying to soothe me to sleep. I turned to him and kissed him, touching and tempting him, seeking the comfort of his body and the wild oblivion we could reach together but for the first time ever he pulled away from me.

"You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest!" I was angry now. "The last thing I need is rest and you treating me like some fragile piece of china. I'm fine, I won't break." I got up and was pacing up and down the room.

"You made me what I am. You told me how strong we are, how human emotions mean nothing to us, how dark and cruel our world is. You showed me what power and strength mean, what we can do. Now you're treating me as if I was still human, and a pathetic, weak, helpless human at that."

I stood and stared at him, challenging him to argue with me.

"You tell me you love me. If you really do, then love me for what I am now – hard and dark and twisted. I'm like you. You made me like you."

He'd looked hurt when I started to speak but slowly I saw a smile appear and he nodded. I don't think he had fully appreciated that I could now match him – and more importantly that I wanted to match him - in strength and determination. He got up and came to me.

"I do love you as you are; however dark you are. You are the other half of me. Together we can achieve anything. There are no more limits and no boundaries."

We came together as equals and the contentment and peace we had found in Venice was matched by the darkness and it was as if our souls had joined.

* * *

><p>Despite all that had happened life continued much as before, and Herrick and I carried on keeping things running in Bristol and building our networks elsewhere. We were completely comfortable together and while we trusted each other implicitly, I knew we still had secrets. I certainly had and Herrick had had a long life and I wasn't sure I would ever know everything about him. Maybe it was best that way.<p>

We'd been back for a week or so and I'd been out hunting for the first time since we returned from Venice. I didn't need blood, the urge for it was much weaker, especially since I had the extra strength that came from Raphael's blood but the desire was as strong as ever. I didn't think I would ever want to stop. It was pure pleasure and I couldn't understand why anyone would choose to deny themselves that ecstasy. It made me feel at peace with all I was and all I'd done.

Herrick had planned to come with me but Seth had got himself into trouble and Herrick had to be at the police station to make sure that it was covered up. Apparently he had been out looking for Mitchell's new home and – although he'd found it – he'd been spotted looking into too many windows and had lingered at one for far too long. The woman whose room it was had called the police and he'd hung around long enough to get arrested. I'd had to laugh – the peeping was typical of Seth but he wasn't usually daft enough to get caught. I couldn't help wondering just what he'd been looking at that was so absorbing!

I was on my way home when I got the urge for a drink and decided on impulse to call in at the pub near the funeral parlour. It wasn't somewhere I often went and the 'decision' became clearer when I saw Patience sitting in a quiet corner. She waved at me, pointing at her empty glass, no change there then! I bought her a pint and a drink for myself and went over to join her. Exactly as I was meant to do.

She looked just the same, except – and I smiled to see this – she was wearing a pair of the high heeled shoes we had bought last time she was here. They made her all of 5' 4" and I still towered over her in my own even higher heels! We chatted and I told her about Venice – the hotel and the Orient Express, not the reason we left early, I had a feeling we were coming to that later. We laughed a lot as we had before but I knew this wasn't a social call; she had come looking for me and the fact that she hadn't let Herrick know she was in Bristol made me wonder what she wanted.

Patience got us more drinks and when she sat back down she looked hard at me, that familiar assessing look in her grey eyes. It looked as though she was calculating the angles in her head and I just had to wait until she was ready.

"I have an offer for you" she started, sounding very formal. "I'm here on behalf of the Old Ones and they want you in South America. I can't tell you exactly what they want from you, I'm not allowed, but I do think it would be a good move for you. I also have to say that this offer is once only. If you chose to come with me then you come now. If you decline, there will be no comeback, no punishment, but the offer will never be repeated."

She sat back and knocked back half of her fresh pint in one go.

"That's the official part done. Now we can talk properly."

Talk? I was speechless. The Old Ones wanted me? It was everything I had dreamt of ever since I had first woken as a vampire with Herrick beside me and realised that power was there for the taking. The trouble was that I had finally found an understanding and happiness with Herrick. I'd found love and contentment although I still found it hard to admit.

"What about Herrick?" Maybe we could go together.

"No." Patience's voice was clear and firm. "You must leave William; this offer is only for you. You have 24 hours to make a decision and you must not tell anyone what I have said or what you are going to do. There will be a car waiting for you at dawn in one day's time. All you have to do is be there, bring nothing with you and tell no one. If you are not there I will leave and this will never be mentioned again."

I needed to think. I had no idea what to do – I wanted to go but I wanted to stay with Herrick. I couldn't have both. How on earth was I to decide?

"Why now? Is there a reason?" Maybe knowing more would help. Patience sat forward and her voice was friendlier, this sounded like her rather than the issuing of instructions from whoever had sent her.

"I know about Venice, about Raphael. I know that you killed him and that was the main reason the Old Ones are interested in you. He should have been one of them but they were suspicious of him and by dealing with him you have both impressed them and solved a problem. He has an unfortunate history and I suspect that he attacked you."

She looked at me and I felt she could see inside my head. I tried not to picture Raphael and how he had forced me but she nodded; her face serious.

"I thought as much. I also see that you have much older blood. Is it his?" I nodded. "Good, then he made restitution." There was a long pause and I felt impaled on those grey eyes which had become suddenly hard. "But you are still killing William and we will not allow that to happen."

I had to protest.

"But I've left Herrick alone; I got frightened about him being so ill." She laughed, she knew damn well that I may have left him alone recently but I hadn't done straight after she warned me. "If I leave what will happen to him? Will he recover?"

Patience shook her head and I think there was some regret in her eyes.

"He won't get worse but the damage is already done. The headaches will continue but if you take much more of his blood then the serious deterioration will begin." She took a long drink and again I think she was working out what she thought I should hear. "I told you we are all insane but William's madness has always been carefully contained. Now he is trying to stop the headaches the drugs are letting that recklessness, that irrationality, slowly escape and it will become too powerful for him to resist. He will get more ambitious and less careful. It's a dangerous combination."

I could see that. The ferocity with which he had attacked Raphael had been terrifying and I'd never seen him lose control before. However violent, however cruel, he had always planned and thought through every action, considered every angle and every possible outcome.

This was all too much for me to think about – I had no idea what I should do. The call of the Old Ones was something that would never happen again, would I be foolish to refuse? But it meant loosing Herrick. I wasn't sure I could bear that.

We sat in silence for a while, Patience happily watching the other people in the bar while I was deep in thought. Maybe she would help me if I asked.

"What would you do if you were me?" She laughed.

"That's an unfair question! I can't say and anyway, I was never like you. I had to wait to get old before I had your strength; my misspent youth lasted about 300 years. Remind me to tell you about it sometime, you might learn something!" She looked shrewdly at me. "Although maybe you won't!

"I can't tell you any more, I'm not allowed, but the offer is a good and fair one. If you are trustworthy and successful – and maybe a little lucky - there would be great rewards. Why would you even consider refusing?"

I looked down, Patience clearly thought I would be mad not to go and I wasn't sure how I could explain. After a long silence I decided that I had to tell her why I was so unsure, I had to be honest. She knew Herrick, she would understand.

"I love Herrick. I don't want to leave him."

She looked at me quite seriously for a few moments and then she started laughing. A lot. I was not amused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She spluttered a bit and then managed to pull herself together. "It just sounds so odd; no one has ever loved William, not really. I've been watching him for a very long time and I'm not sure he knows what love is." She was smiling, I think Herrick amused her. "None of us think we know William at all – he's a complete mystery to us."

"I know him." I was defiant. "I know him and I love him and he loves me." She looked into my eyes and after a while she put her hand on my arm.

"OK. I see that now and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She finished her drink and handed me the glass and grinned. "Although given some of the... well, _activities_ I have just had a glimpse of I think you need to buy me a few drinks to bleach my brain!"

I think I actually blushed, but we had some more drinks and by unspoken agreement we left Herrick and the Old Ones well alone. It was going to have to be my decision and no one could help me choose.

* * *

><p>When I got back Herrick was in the front office in his police uniform, on his way out. There was no sign of Seth and I asked Herrick what was happening.<p>

"He's an idiot." He was smiling, so it couldn't be too serious. "I have to go back and sort this out. He won't be charged of course, but he's been rude to the wrong person so I have to go and call in a few favours and dig him out of the hole he's cheerfully dug himself into. It's tempting to leave him to suffer for a bit but the risks are too great."

I wouldn't want to be in Seth's shoes once he got back. Herrick treated him like a favourite pet but he was going to get a smack with a rolled up newspaper at this rate!

Herrick was keeping his distance from me after our conversations about my hatred of his police uniform but it didn't really bother me anymore. So much had happened to me and I was so different that the fear seemed irrelevant to who I had become. I went over to kiss him and he looked pleased, in fact his reaction was rather enthusiastic and he swept me along with him. It was only when we heard giggling from the corridors that we realised that the brightly lit front office might not be the best place! We composed ourselves and Herrick straightened his uniform and walked to the door.

"I may not be back tonight, but tomorrow night I am all yours."

I wasn't too upset, I need time to think about what Patience had said. I kissed him before he left and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make some plans. Maybe you could bring your handcuffs home?" I heard him laughing as he left and it made me even less sure that I could walk away.

I knew I wouldn't sleep and I needed to think over what to do so I let Herrick get well away and then I went out too. I walked for a while, and found a bench in a small park. The night sky always calmed me and helped me think and I sat back looking at the stars.

What should I do? I tuned over the options again and again. I had no idea what the Old Ones wanted of me – maybe it was to be a Watcher like Patience but I doubted it. She'd have said so, surely. I had no real idea of what the Old Ones actually did but I knew they ran our world and held all the power I could ever want.

The other side was Herrick. I had fought my feelings for so long that it was ironic that this offer came only days after I had finally accepted how much he meant to me. Maybe that was enough to tell me it wasn't my path to stay with him.

I loved Herrick too much to risk his health any further but could I be sure I would be able to resist his blood? He didn't know what it was doing to him, what if he wanted to share blood again? Would I refuse him? How would I explain? If I lapsed and he got worse could we be together anyway? Would he even survive if he got careless as Patience had said?

Too many thoughts and no real decisions. I sighed. Maybe I just had to trust my instinct.

The night was almost over, it would be dawn soon and I knew that meant the 24 hours had begun. This time tomorrow I could be leaving.

Before I had left the funeral parlour I had been into Herrick's office and found the note on his desk that Seth had written with Mitchell's new address on it and I'd copied it. There had been a note at the bottom of the page about Mitchell's getting a new job. He was still cleaning, however unlikely that was, but he was now working at the hospital. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and looked at it – it was quite a long way away but just as I was wondering how long it would take me to walk there a taxi passed and I flagged it down.

It was a big old house, a bit dilapidated and split into bedsits. All I had to do is work out how to get in. Luckily for me as I walked up the steps the front door opened and a young man looked out.

"Is Mitchell around?" Nice simple question but he just shrugged.

"Dunno. Go and have a look." I couldn't go in until he asked so I stood in front of him, blocking his way so he couldn't get out and he opened the door wider.

"Well, come in if you're coming – I need to get to work."

That irritable invitation was all I needed and now I just had to work out which room was Mitchell's. I walked up the stairs hoping I could get a sense of his presence and I found myself outside a door on the top floor. The lock wasn't very strong and it didn't stop me opening the door and walking in.

It was a surprisingly nice room – or at least it would be nice underneath the layers of discarded clothes, newspapers, takeaway cartons and glasses. The curtains were closed and I picked my way across the debris to the bed and found Mitchell fast asleep. I thought he would have woken when I opened the door and I touched his shoulder but he didn't even move and the empty bottles by the bed explained why. Oh well, he'd wake up in his own time.

I was starting to feel tired and I saw a large comfy armchair which would have been the perfect spot but it seemed to function as a wardrobe or possibly a laundry basket. It was covered in t-shirts, pants and socks – some clean, some best not looked at too closely. No way was I going to shift that lot. Not without gloves anyway.

Instead I kicked my shoes off, pulled my dress over my head and dropped it on the floor - it hardly added to the mess – and climbed under the covers beside Mitchell. He still didn't wake but he turned over in his sleep and put his arms round me, muttering a name that I couldn't quite catch. I closed my eyes and slept.

Maybe I would dream of the right choice.


	13. Once you have found her

**You May See a Stranger**

Part thirteen – should she stay or should she go?

* * *

><p><strong>Once you have found her... <strong>

The smell of coffee woke me and when I opened my eyes a mug was being waved at me. It wasn't all that clean and the coffee was instant but Mitchell making anything other than a phone call for pizza was quite impressive. We sat on the bed, drinking the black coffee – milk was obviously a step too far – and Mitchell grinned at me.

"Unless I drank way more than I remember and missed something crucial you weren't here when I went to sleep. What's going on? Shouldn't you be tucked up with Herrick, drinking Ovaltine in your matching winceyette pyjamas?"

I laughed. However many years they had been together and all the adventures they had shared and Mitchell really didn't know Herrick at all. Maybe it was just a lack of imagination? Mitchell's tastes had always run to the rather more standard end of the spectrum, and it had always amused Herrick that he had such an old fashioned sense of the proprieties lurking beneath such a dark reputation, it was entirely at odds with his appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you." I knew I wasn't supposed to talk about Patience's offer but I had to talk to someone, it was driving me mad and I explained the offer and the secrecy. When I'd finished he thought for a while.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Herrick about this?"

"No, I can't do that. You see..." I stopped. The only thing I hadn't explained was how I was making Herrick ill. I still wasn't sure how Mitchell would react.

"What? Why can't you tell Herrick?" Mitchell wanted to know what I had been about to say. I couldn't tell him, it wasn't right and I think deep down I didn't want to admit to Mitchell that Herrick had a weakness. If he knew he would be tempted to use it against him one day. I had to come up with something else.

"I can't because Patience would know – she knows Herrick and she would be able to tell he knew." That sounded fairly plausible if a little convoluted. Mitchell grimaced, he was having trouble working that one out but he let it go. Thank goodness he didn't ask me to repeat it!

"OK. Right. Let me have a think." Mitchell lay back on the bed, eyes closed and he was so still and so quiet for so long that I started to wonder if he'd gone back to sleep. I finished my coffee and was trying to balance the empty mug on the cluttered bedside table when he spoke without opening his eyes.

"I think you should stay. You're good for Herrick and if you love him as much as you say you do then why would you leave him?" He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "Stay."

As soon as he said it I knew what I wanted. The moment he had said stay I knew with absolute certainty that I couldn't. I could rationalise all I liked with how I felt about Herrick but I knew I was leaving.

I sighed and I lay back beside Mitchell and he caught hold of my hand, squeezing it. I think he knew what I was thinking.

"I have to go."

Mitchell rolled over to look at me and smiled.

"Well, thanks for taking so much notice of me; nice to know how much you value my opinion!" I laughed and put my arms round him, shifting so I could put my head on his shoulder.

"I needed to talk to someone. You were just handy and I never do anything you say so why would I start now?" I was quiet for a while. "At least now I know what I'm going to do."

I just had to decide what to do about Herrick. We lay together for a while, comfortable with the silence. I would miss Mitchell. We didn't have a great start, what with him and Herrick killing me, and since then we'd fought and argued but eventually we'd become close and after Herrick he was the best friend I had.

After a while Mitchell's hands started to wander as they always tended to do and his fingers were working their way down my spine. It felt good and I moved a little closer. He looked at me, his eyes told me what he wanted and he kissed me, not the friendly kisses we shared often but something more. I didn't pull away immediately and Mitchell took it as encouragement

"Come on, why not?" Mitchell's voice was persuasive. "It would be fun and I know you want to. Don't pretend you've got morals and scruples because I know you haven't." His hands travelled a bit further. "If you're leaving we'll never get another chance and anyway, Herrick would never know."

I started to wonder if I would regret it if I pushed him away, if I would always wonder what it would have been like. But Herrick was more than enough for me and Mitchell just couldn't compete. His mouth was on my ear and he whispered.

"Tell me what you like."

I had to smile at that, he had no idea what he was asking. Well, OK then, if he really wanted to know! I put my lips to his ear in turn and I told him what I liked and watched his eyes widen as I told him some more.

"Oh. And Herrick does...? He can...?" He stuttered to a halt.

"Oh yes. Herrick certainly does" and I told him even more and eventually he gave up. He looked at me as though he'd never seen me before and I wondered just how he would look at Herrick next time he saw him. I laughed; I couldn't wait to see that.

Then I remembered that I wouldn't see it at all. I would be gone and my mood changed. Teasing Mitchell was fun – and far too easy – but it wasn't what was important any more.

I got up and pulled my dress back on and found my shoes, I had things to do. Mitchell followed me to the door and hugged me.

"I suppose this is it, if you're determined to leave." He looked as though he didn't believe I would do it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's the only choice. I will miss you, you know. A bit"

I didn't want it all getting emotional and I was pretty sure I'd be able to come back and would see Mitchell again. Long drawn out farewells seemed a bit silly. I gave him a quick kiss and headed out. As I was running down the stairs I heard him call after me.

"I bet you don't go."

* * *

><p>It was after midday before I got back to the funeral parlour and Herrick still hadn't returned. I was in our rooms, I'd made a restaurant booking for us for the evening and I was tidying up (I was messy – Herrick was immaculately tidy) and making sure everything we might want was to hand, including a fresh bottle of Herrick's favourite brandy.<p>

I looked around the room and was happy – I wanted to make this evening special, it was the last one we would have together. I had thought about buying a new dress but I didn't have time. I already had plenty to choose from and I opened the wardrobe to look through but something caught my eye at the very back. It was the bundle of Lucas' shirt wrapped around the old book and the photograph. I had forgotten it was there and I didn't want to leave it for Herrick to find.

I headed out to the yard behind the garages where some of the vampires had set up a barbeque. Even when they are dead it seems that men cannot resist the urge to incinerate meat in the open air. The shirt caught light easily and I tore up Lucas' book although I hated to do it and made sure that every scrap was burned to ash. I kept the photograph until last and I looked at it for a long time. The pain and hurt of Lucas' death and Herrick's deception had long healed and there was just a lingering sense of regret for what might have been. I turned it over to see the sketch of Herrick and although it was faded it made me smile. Lucas would never have been strong enough for me. I held the corner of the photo in the flames and watched as it blacked and curled away to nothing.

When Herrick got back he was tired but he had extricated Seth from the tangle he'd made and he was back in the front office under strict orders to behave himself, at least for a day or two. I persuaded Herrick to rest and after he had slept for an hour or two I ran him a bath. I fussed over him, and for once he let me, I think he may even have enjoyed it. I told him I had booked for us to go out and he was pleased – usually he was the one who did all the organising.

"Is it a special occasion?" he asked me and I had to bite my tongue. I could hardly tell him it was a farewell meal.

"No, nothing special, I just thought you deserved a treat." He looked slightly suspicious, I got the feeling he knew there was more to it than I was admitting but I managed to distract him by joining him in the bath.

He was dressed before me as usual and I helped him with his cufflinks and his tie and in turn he buckled my high heels for me. I was almost ready except for a dress and I was sorting through the wardrobe as he watched me with an indulgent smile. I couldn't decide. After a while I exhausted Herrick's patience and he came over, reached round me and pulled a dress off its hanger.

"This one." He smiled. "Please, just put it on before I get too old to walk out of here."

That was fair enough and I stepped into the the dress and turned so he could do it up for me. It wasn't as short as most of my dresses but it was low at the neck and it left my shoulders bare. It was the perfect dress for Herrick to watch me in across a table – clever boy! Herrick kissed the back of my neck before offering me his arm and guiding me out before I could change my mind.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was Herrick's favourite and I had persuaded them to let us have our preferred table despite the late booking. We were tucked away in a candle lit alcove, private and intimate and away from the other diners.<p>

Herrick was telling me about his plans for us to travel. While Venice hadn't been a great start he had been in touch with the leaders of the Paris vampires and they had invited us to stay in Paris for a long as we wanted. He was talking to vampires in other cities and it looked as though he wanted us to take the grand tour. It was wonderful and his enthusiasm was touching but I didn't want to plan, I knew I wouldn't be here. I tried to distract him and I started to reminisce about our shared times together and although we found much to remember and laugh about I knew he was curious about my reluctance to look ahead.

We had finished our meal and were drinking some very good brandy when Herrick sat back in his chair and looked intently at me. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be waiting for me to say something. We sat in silence for a while, long enough for me to start worrying that he knew why we were here, before he seemed to come to a decision. He leaned forward and took my hand across the table.

"I thought so." He smiled and the assessing look had disappeared. "You've forgotten."

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, my brain was trying to figure it out but I really hadn't a clue.

"Forgotten what?" It wasn't much of an answer and he laughed. He reached inside his jacket and took a small box out of the pocket and put it on the table.

"Your anniversary."

I was none the wiser and I raised my eyebrows at him, he'd explain eventually.

"It was one year ago to the day, my dear, that you awoke as a vampire." He lifted my hand and kissed it and smiled the smile that made me melt.

"I hope you will excuse the rather clichéd human gesture but this is for you." He opened the box. "I'd like to think that you will wear it."

It was a ring – now that was not what I expected! Herrick took it out of the box and slid it onto my finger – my wedding finger, if vampires have such a thing. It was stunning, a wide platinum band set with a sprinkling of diamonds, very similar to the choker I wore every day.

I was speechless and I suspect I was sitting staring at the ring with my mouth wide open! Herrick chuckled and I looked up at him.

"It's gorgeous. Of course I'll wear it!" I was thrilled, as much with the gesture as with the ring – it meant so much that Herrick could show how much he cared for me. Right then I had completely forgotten that I was leaving him.

I was sat on a curved banquette, the high sides keeping our table secluded and Herrick left his chair opposite and came to sit beside me. He took my hand, looking at the diamonds glittering on my finger and he kissed the back of my hand and then turned it to kiss my wrist. I took his other hand, mirroring his actions but when I kissed his wrist I edged his cuff back so my tongue could trace the bite marks I had made. For an instant I saw his eyes flash black and he lifted my face to his. He pulled me as close as he could and we were only stopped by the discrete cough of the head waiter. As we separated, and as I tried to inconspicuously pull my skirt down from where Herrick had edged it up my thighs, the waiter noticed the ring box on the table and the sparkling diamonds on my finger.

He smiled rather indulgently at what he had seen before walking away and beckoning to the wine waiter.

Herrick put his arm round my shoulders and I settled against him and we had barely got comfortable before the head waiter appeared again with a bottle of champagne.

"Many congratulations, Sir, Madam."

He opened it and poured for us and I realised he thought he was witnessing a human proposal of marriage and I smiled at what he might think if he knew the truth.

We drank the champagne of course. It would have been rude not to.

* * *

><p>I had forgotten to book us a car to collect us from the restaurant and all of our usual drivers were busy. Of course we could have walked but we were a little impatient to get home, especially after finishing the champagne, so the car that pulled up outside the restaurant had a driver who was new. Normally they were well briefed on what the company saw as Herrick's eccentricities, he preferred the drivers not to talk to him and not to watch anything happening in the back of the car. It was all to stop them looking at us – or not at us – in the mirror and they probably thought we were odd but Herrick paid over the odds for their services and tipped very well so who really cared?<p>

This driver was young and cocky and he took rather too long helping me into the back of the car, his hand a little further down my back than politeness might allow. Herrick noticed - he didn't miss much – but it would have been hard not to notice as he leaned on the door and waited and watched. Herrick liked me to show off and I let my skirt ride up as I settled in the back of the car, watching his eyes follow the hem all the way before he closed the door.

Despite that we were wary of the new face, and I was cursing that I had forgotten to organise transport. It might have been better if Seth had driven us but we didn't like the others knowing too much about our private life together. Anyway, Seth was still in the doghouse.

We were careful not to behave too badly but as always I had curled my legs up on the seat and was leaning close to Herrick, his arm round me. The driver didn't speak but I noticed that he kept adjusting his mirror and I realised he was trying to look at us, probably to get another look at my stocking tops. Herrick noticed at the same time and we both watched as his expression grew puzzled. Why couldn't he see us?

We were almost at the funeral parlour and on a quiet street, deserted and badly lit when Herrick spoke.

"Pull over here." His voice was commanding and the driver obeyed immediately. He put on the handbrake and looked into the mirror again, waiting for instructions. Finally he realised, it wasn't the angle of the mirror, we really weren't there and as he turned to the back of the car he found Herrick's face – eyes black - only inches away.

"Do exactly as I say." Herrick had him by the throat and he couldn't speak but he nodded, as much as he could anyway. "Get out of the car."

Herrick got out and I followed him, the driver was terrified, he could barely stand but just for a moment it looked as if he might run but Herrick was too quick and he caught him, he let him go again, letting him think he could escape and then effortless holding him. It was like watching a cat play with a mouse. I was fascinated, I had never seen Herrick hunt, he always went alone and more than anything I wanted to watch him feed.

He was holding the man off the floor quite easily, he'd struggled a bit but Herrick's grip on his throat was too strong.

"Ladies first!"

Herrick offered him to me but I shook my head, as much as I wanted his blood, I wanted to see Herrick kill more. It was usually him who watched me.

He dug his fingers into the driver's hair, holding him up and moving so I could watch as he pulled his head back, baring his neck. As Herrick's fangs sunk deep into his neck he closed his eyes, just for a moment, but he opened them again and as he slowly drained him of every drop of blood he was looking at me.

I had been gradually edging closer and when Herrick dropped the limp body on the ground I only had to step over it to be touching him. There was blood on his mouth and I licked it away, relishing the hot, salty liquid as my own eyes turned as black as Herrick's.

I could feel the heat of the human blood through his skin and the impatience and urgency in his hands and his mouth. He pushed me back against the car, lifting me so I could wrap my legs round him. It was fast and fierce and a very good job the street was deserted and Herrick put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams.

Herrick held me for a while until our eyes cleared and then he gently set me down. If my mind had been capable of rational thought I would have asked myself if this was always Herrick's reaction to fresh blood. Did he wait; did he control himself until he came home to me? Somehow I think that was unlikely but I had never questioned where he went or what he did without me.

As I straightened my dress Herrick put the dead driver in the boot of the car and locked it, putting the keys in his pocket. His skin was still flushed from the blood and he put his arm round my waist as we walked the rest of the way home, hurrying me as fast as I could walk in my high heels.

Seth was in the front office and he grinned when he saw us. Herrick looked as immaculate as always but it was quite obvious that he had just fed. I looked a little less well turned out after Herrick's attentions and I knew I had the marks of his fingers and teeth on my shoulders. Seth opened his mouth to say something – one of his usual heavy handed jokes I suspect but a stern look from Herrick shut him up instantly. He wasn't quite out of trouble yet. Herrick threw him the car keys and told him where it was parked and he almost ran out in his hurry to go and clean up.

Herrick picked me up – he knew I loved it when he did that – and we were about to head to our rooms when Seth came back in looking a little sheepish.

"Erm boss? Where did you say you left it again?"

Herrick sighed and put me down. He kissed me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll try not to be long, please don't start without me" and he turned back to Seth to explain, very slowly, exactly where we had left the car and the driver.

I headed off to our rooms, smiling at Herrick's patience with Seth. I didn't know much of their history but he got away with so much that no one else could. One day I'd find out why.

Herrick wasn't far behind me and I had just enough time to shed all my clothes and greet him in just the jewellery he'd bought for me.

The fresh blood gave new depth to Herrick's dark fantasies and we pushed each other further than ever before. We exhausted our bodies long before our imaginations.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, I hadn't meant to sleep and I was scared for a moment that dawn had come and gone and I'd lost my chance. It was still dark and I realised there was about an hour before I had to make the final decision. I knew I wanted to go but I was apprehensive, it was a step into the unknown but whatever it meant I had to know.<p>

Herrick was still holding me close and unusually he was sleeping peacefully. I looked at his familiar face and sighed. I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice. He couldn't offer me what I needed, not anymore. I gradually eased myself away from him but he half woke and pulled me close again and his grip was so strong I wasn't sure I could move without waking him. Now what could I do?

He frowned in his sleep and said something; it was a name I thought, although I wasn't sure what it was. One thing I was sure about was that it wasn't mine.

I daren't wake him, I had to leave without him knowing and I only knew one way that I could do that. I closed my eyes and all of Patience's warnings came back to me and I remembered Herrick's face contorted in agony and frustration when the pain was too bad for him to cope with. Despite that I knew I had to take the risk one more time. Hopefully it wouldn't make him worse and I already knew he wouldn't recover. I had no choice.

I took hold of his hand, and gently moved so I could kiss his wrist. He didn't stir and I traced the bite marks with my tongue, watching his face. He smiled in his sleep and I bit down into the wounds, tasting that wonderful ice cold blood, realising how much I had missed it. I drank carefully but deeply and watched as his eyelids flickered, I knew I should stop before he woke but I couldn't. I didn't want to stop. His eyes opened but only for a moment and with a deep sigh he slept again and his hold on me relaxed.

I could move now and get away but I just wanted to taste his blood for a moment more, for the last time. I closed my eyes and realised I was seeing through Herrick's eyes, something I hadn't dared to do since that awful vision of a women like me chained in the cells. I saw what he had seen, he was watching me meeting Patience and I realised that it was just last night when she had told me of the Old Ones' offer. I had had no idea that he'd been close by, that he had been following me and I wondered what he had heard, or where else he had watched me. Maybe I had fewer secrets than I had thought. Herrick moved suddenly, my eyes opened and I let go of his wrist, reaching out to stroke his face to soothe him to a deeper sleep. He settled as I licked away the last of the blood around the wounds and carefully placed his arm on the bed.

He would sleep for hours, deeply and peacefully. I could leave without him knowing and when he finally woke it would be far too late for him to follow me, even if he knew where I was going.

I got out of bed, moving carefully even though I knew Herrick wouldn't wake and I tucked the covers round his shoulders. I got the clothes out of the wardrobe that I had got ready earlier and dressed as quietly as I could. As I moved the diamonds in my ring caught the light and I wondered if I should leave it behind, somehow I didn't feel I deserved to keep it. I pulled at it but it wouldn't move. That was odd, it fitted perfectly, it certainly wasn't tight but it would not come off. It looked as though I would be wearing it for a while.

I brushed the tangles out of my hair and I was ready. Take nothing – that was what Patience had said and I looked around the room. There was nothing that I couldn't replace and nothing that I couldn't live without. Except Herrick, and yet again my heart told me I was being foolish although my head wouldn't listen.

It was time and I really had to leave but I sat on the edge of the bed beside Herrick. Seeing him so deeply asleep, so pale and still, I wondered if I had gone too far. I put my hand on his face and he stirred slightly, I was relieved and I leaned over and kissed him one last time and told him how much I loved him. He murmured something and this time I was sure it was my name.

I walked away but when I reached the door out of our rooms I stopped. I thought I heard Herrick call me but he was so deeply asleep that he couldn't have done and I leaned my head against the door, waiting for the pain in my heart to fade. Maybe it never would but I had to go and I closed the door quietly behind me.

* * *

><p>I stepped outside the funeral parlour into the deserted street, it was almost dawn and the sky was just starting to lighten. I'd seen no one in the corridors and as instructed I'd brought nothing with me. I was wearing the jewellery Herrick had given me and the old black dress that was his favourite, the one he had bought for me a year ago while he waited for me to wake. It was the first thing I had worn when I woke to this life and it seemed somehow appropriate that I was wearing it to walk away from him. I wondered if Herrick would realise that it was missing from my wardrobe. A little way down the road a sleek black limousine was parked. I could see Patience's blonde hair in the back and knew it was waiting for me.<p>

I stood for a moment – was I sure? Now it came to it I was having doubts and I thought of Herrick sleeping, not knowing I would be gone when he woke. I almost turned to go back to him when I heard someone say my name.

I looked round and saw Mitchell, leaning on the wall, jacket collar turned up against the cold morning. He looked as though he'd been waiting for hours.

"I didn't think you'd go through with it." He walked over and I glanced nervously at the waiting car. Patience had said to tell no one and I half expected them to drive away but they didn't.

"Neither did I, for a moment."

"Have you told Herrick?"

"No. I couldn't." I sighed. "He knows I love him, but this is the right way for me. I think he would have told me to go." Mitchell shook his head.

"You're so wrong, you're fooling yourself, telling yourself what you want to hear. You know he wouldn't want you to go, he wouldn't let you. This will destroy him."

He wasn't helping. It was hard enough without him piling on the pressure but I had to go. I would never have this chance again.

Mitchell put an arm round my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I wanted to see you before you left. I know this is all secret squirrel and you're meant to creep out but it felt wrong that no one was here. If it couldn't be Herrick maybe I'm the next best thing."

I smiled at him – I really was glad he was here. I felt less like a thief, stealing away in the darkness. We didn't have much more to say, there was no need to try and put it all into words but there was something and now was my last chance.

"There is one thing you can tell me before I go." I looked Mitchell straight in the eye; I needed to complete the picture. "You told me about three women who had been with Herrick before me. I know what happened to two of them, one he killed and one went mad. What about the third?"

He sighed and looked away but I put my hands up to his face and made him look at me.

"Herrick calls her Katie. Apparently her maker died and Herrick kind of adopted her, that's what he told someone although what the truth is... well, your guess is as good as mine. There's something odd about the story, something not quite right and I don't believe it. Anyway, they stayed together and they seemed OK for a while, she was quiet and she looked after him. Something went wrong, I don't know what and she left him, she waited until he was distracted and just walked out."

He paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

"He hunted her down. He wouldn't let it go and it took him months but he found her."

"Did he kill her?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"No. I don't think he could. She's in the cellar, chained up in a cell, she's been there for around forty years. He takes her new clothes, brushes her hair and he sits with her for hours. He talks to her, tells her what he is doing, asks her advice. She used to fight to get free, to try and get to Herrick but she can't even speak any more. She just has to listen to him. I expect he will have told her all about you."

I shuddered. I wondered if Katie could actually be... No. That would be ridiculous, he would have told me. Wouldn't he? The idea of Herrick keeping a woman in the cellar, visiting her, talking to her was truly insane and I could imagine me joining her but Mitchell was reassuring.

"You're OK. She just ran; she had no one to protect her. You're going to the Old Ones and Herrick will never dare to follow you there."

I saw the headlights on the car come on and I knew I had to go, if I was going. I put my arms round Mitchell's neck and he hugged me hard. If he'd asked me to stay I really think I would have done but he didn't. He held me for a long time and then reluctantly let me go. He smiled and kissed me once.

"Look after Herrick for me." I was close to tears and determined not to let them fall. The sorrow in his eyes when he regretfully shook his head broke that resolve and they started to run down my face.

"I can't. It's too late." He put his hand up and wiped away my tears but they kept coming.

"Herrick will be distraught when he finds out you've gone, he'll never let anyone close to him again, not even me. All he'll want is blood and death and power and he'll do anything to get it. You kept him sane. He really does love you."

He stepped away from me. I knew that Herrick and Mitchell hadn't finished with each other and I had no idea what might happen. They were so joined, their lives twisted together there was no way they could escape that. I knew already that it could never end well.

I also finally admitted to myself why I had not told Herrick anything, why I had made so sure that he wouldn't wake before I left. It was nothing to do with Patience's instructions or the heartbreak I thought I would cause. Everything I had said to Mitchell was an invention. The truth was that I knew he would have killed me rather than watch me walk away. One day he still might find me and destroy me, I would never be safe from him and I could never forget him.

I would never love anyone else as I love Herrick.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the car. Patience was sitting in the back and I got in beside her. She smiled at me but didn't speak; she just tapped the driver on the shoulder. I wiped the tears off my face as the car pulled away and then I sat up straight and managed to smile back at her.

I didn't look back.

Whatever the Old Ones had in store for me I was ready.


	14. Epilogue:  Never let her go

**You May See a Stranger**

Epilogue – what happened to Charlotte?

* * *

><p><strong>Never let her go.<strong>

**Sometime later, somewhere in South America...**

It was late and I was tired.

Private jets, fast cars with obedient drivers, personal assistants to make arrangements and ease the way - all the luxuries you could possibly imagine but it still didn't make long distance travel painless. Easier yes but certainly not painless. It had to be done but at least I could do it in style.

My driver left my bags in the hall ready for the housekeeper to unpack in the morning. Food had been laid out for me in case I was hungry but all I wanted to do was shower and sleep. It had been a long journey back from Cairo but the job I had been sent to do had been achieved with maximum impact and minimal damage and most importantly none of that damage was to me. Acting as an Enforcer for the Old Ones was hardly a full time occupation but when I was called upon the dangers were clear and so far I had been lucky. I thrived on the danger and the challenges I was given and had never failed in anything I had been sent to do.

It was lucrative too. Not so much in hard cash (that was just a matter of tricks to achieve) but in lifestyle and influence. The steel and granite tower that was the headquarters of the mysterious vampire network held all the strings of our world and I was privileged to be a part of that. I had power, more power than Herrick had ever dreamt of but it was still not enough for me. This new life had taught me to be more patient and I had had to learn how to wait. Promises had been made and I had no doubt that they would be honoured when the time was right.

My reputation as an Enforcer was already well known and few would want to cross me nowadays. It would be many years - centuries even - before I could join the Old Ones, although my accelerated development meant that no one could predict exactly when that would happen. I had an apprenticeship to serve and so far I had not disappointed and it was only a matter of time before I could move upwards. In time I would be trusted to be a Watcher and after that - well, who knows? In theory a Council rules the vampire world but everyone knows that there had always been one member with more influence. The leader had varied a little over the years and there had been squabbles and even wars in the past, but currently the Council was as stable as it could ever be. I wanted to join - I would join - but at my age it was impossible and I had to be patient a little longer. I wasn't daunted, I'd done impossible things before and I had my eye on the seat at the head of the council table. Maybe it would take a revolution but - well, why not? Herrick had always told me I could achieve anything I wanted...

As an Enforcer I dealt with the trouble makers, the revolutionaries and those who would ruin our secrecy and expose our established order. I was known never to question an order and I spared no one unless told to. It was generally believed that I had no conscience to make a nuisance of itself, that I regretted nothing and it suited me for this to become part of my story, my legend. In payment for my dedication my life was otherwise my own. I spent my time andmy money as I pleased and in between jobs I lived in luxury, travelling for pleasure and taking myself wherever caught my fancy – sightseeing, studying, exploring but sometimes just indulging myself. Sunbathing might be off the agenda but there are many other ways to relax.

I also looked for those who could help me. If I could charm one of the Old Ones to give me their blood then I could advance even faster. The little of Raphael's blood I had taken had made me so much stronger, it gave me a deep, dark confidence and increased my powers of influence and maybe without it I would never have left Herrick. It was unheard of for an Old One to let anyone take their blood, it was unacceptable throughout our world as I already knew, but I had faith in my abilities and skills, in all the dark ways I had learned from Herrick. I watched the Old Ones carefully and I knew that already there were one or two who looked at me with hungry eyes. They were not among those with influence however and so had no appeal. I waited, I only wanted to be with the strongest and the darkest of our world.

The call to work was rare but when it came it could mean travelling anywhere in the world, anywhere there were vampires, but there was one place I had never been sent. I had never been asked to work in Britain. I knew that Herrick and Mitchell were still scrutinised and monitored and I heard occasional tall tales of their exploits and many legends of their past. I kept my knowledge to myself, few people knew of my time with Herrick, not that I was ashamed or embarassed, I just prefered to keep my memories out of the tall tales and extravegent exaggerations about him. I wondered just how much they woud be allowed to get away with before the Council would step in. I hoped that I would never be called on to deal with Herrick. I would answer the call, of course, as I always did when required but it would be hard and if I admited the truth I wasn't sure I would be able to kill him. I hadn't seen Patience for a very long time but I was sure that she was still watching Herrick. I missed her company, I had few friends here, and I wanted to ask her how Herrick was, if he was still safe, if his headaches were worse, even if he had reconciled with Mitchell. I wondered if she was avoiding me and if she was then I wondered just what that meant.

Wyndam was the one who watched Mitchell and I saw him often, although mostly from a distance, and I knew now how important that made Mitchell. Wyndam was one of the very Old Ones, he intrigued me and scared me in equal measure and it was his curiosity about Mitchell – and Herrick - that made them special. And at risk. Wyndam was someone that I watched whenever I could, hoping that he didn't notice my scrutiny - or maybe hoping that he did. If I could catch Wyndam's attention as I had Herrick's then there was no telling what I could achieve. He knew who I was, he'd questioned me about Herrick some months ago but he wouldn't tell me why. Something very odd had happened, even for our world, and orders had been passed that I should be told nothing. Of course I could have found out what was going on easily enough but I chose to toe the line for once. I was learning to behave as was expected - or at least to appear to - although it wasn't easy for me.

I'd spent a long time locked away with Wyndam as he'd dissected every single detail of my relationship with Herrick and I'd seen something in his sharp blue eyes that told me that I should be patient. His eyes told me that my time would come, that he knew what I wanted. I would wait and watch and cast my spells and one day he would come for me. He knew everything about me, every intimate detail from my creation to the moment I walked away from Herrick and just how I left him sleeping. He looked at me much as Herrick had done in our early days together and sometimes it made me shiver.

I kicked off my shoes, leaving them in the hall and walked up the stone stairs. The house I had designed for myself was small but luxurious and I had used beautiful fabrics and natural building materials, keeping the rooms calm and uncluttered, a quiet retreat from the chaotic, often violent interludes of my work. I walked through the bedroom, past my dressing room – the only room that was busy and crowded, full of clothes and shoes. No jewellery though, I wore the ring and the choker that Herrick had given me every day and I didn't need anything else. I still dressed in red and black with heels as high as possible to go with my short skirts and tight dresses and Herrick would have approved of the styles I chose. I'd kept the black dress I'd worn when I walked away from him but I had never put it on again. I think I kept it in case I ever saw Herrick again, however unlikely that was, and I could wear it for him.

I took a long hot shower, leaving my clothes where they fell; I had got used to people picking up after me. The only thing I made sure I looked after was my jewelled leather choker. I put it carefully to one side while I showered and I put it back on as soon as possible. It had become a talisman for me, an amulet. I always wore it and it felt as if Herrick was protecting me. The puncture wounds Herrick had left in my neck were still open and visible as I knew the marks I had left on his wrist would be. The Old Ones knew what they meant and it had been made quite clear to me that they should always be covered. They didn't approve of what we had done and while I didn't particularly care about that opinion I kept my views to myself and anyway, I preferred to keep my secrets from others.

I walked through to my bedroom, wearing just the choker and the diamond ring I had never been able to take off and climbed into my huge, high bed. It was good to be home and to be alone. I had company when I wanted it but I rarely found anyone who challenged me or kept my interest for long. I was an oddity here in the society I had chosen, not an Old One but not young either despite only having been recruited a short time ago and no one knew quite how to categorise me. Occasionally I found congenial company among the vampires who passed through and when I travelled I found vampires who were different, less obedient and it was these outlaws that appealed to me the most. They never lasted long although I took pleasure from their bodies and their minds when I could. Their time was limited as they were usually the ones I was sent to hunt. It would have been very easy for me to become one of the outlaws and I think that was why I could hunt then so successfully, I knew what they were thinking. Sometimes I took their blood, just a little if they were old enough and it made me stronger every time. The Old Ones knew everything about me and they chose to ignore that I was still taking the blood of other vampires even though it was forbidden. I was taking a risk and every time I drank from an older vampire I could be punished – or even killed - for my actions but while I was still useful they would let me have that freedom. It was to their benefit that I was strong as long as they controlled how I used that strength.

I didn't spend much time with anyone, I could control most vampires, even some older than me and it made the chase and the time I spent with them meaningless, they were never strong enough. I knew now that whatever he had allowed me to think, I had never been able to manage Herrick, he had always challenged me and surprised me. He had always been a step ahead of me and I still missed him more than I cared to admit.

I sighed, stretched out and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>"<strong>All this will be ours."<strong>

I sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake, the voice in my head echoing. It was Herrick's voice and while I often thought of him I had not heard him in my head for a very long time. Why now and why so insistent and so loud? What did it mean?

I noticed something lying on my pillow – it was my choker. How had it come off? I picked it up and found the catch was broken; the platinum hooks were sheared through as if they had been cut. How very odd. I put it carefully on the bedside table – I would have to get it repaired, I couldn't imagine not wearing it.

It was the early hours of the morning, still dark and no one else was in the house. Everywhere was quiet and peaceful and I lay down again. I was still puzzled but could only put the voice down to a dream. It was odd as I had never dreamed of Herrick since I walked away from him and I could remember nothing about it, although the image of a beautiful sunrise lingered, prompted by something beyond my consciousness.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to sleep, I had to report on my work in Egypt to the Council of the Old Ones in the morning and I needed to be rested and alert. I was just starting to drift into sleep when a stabbing pain shot through me, so intense I had no idea what it was or even where it hurt. I cried out from the white hot agony and it was long seconds before I realised that the pain was in my heart – it was as if it was splitting in two. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, trying to will the excruciating pain away. I had no idea what to do or what was happening to me, I had felt nothing like it ever before.

I felt a cold liquid on my neck and put up my hand to find it was covered in blood. Ice cold blood that covered the diamonds in my ring and turned them a deep, dark red. The old puncture wounds that Herrick had left in my throat were bleeding.

The pain eased almost as fast as it had arrived leaving me feeling empty and cold. As it faded the cold blood stopped flowing from my throat and I felt the old wounds start to close and heal. My skin became whole again, not even a faint mark was left to show what had been there.

I knew what had happened.

Herrick was dead.

I wondered if anyone else would weep for him.


End file.
